La Guerra entre el Amor y el Matrimonio
by Jaqui Evans
Summary: Cap7!James ha vuelto a pisar suelo londinense, para enterarse que su Lily estaba a punto de casarse con un empresario.El buscará la forma de impedirlo al fin ha reconocido sus sentimientos, sin embargo ella no podrá perdonar lo sucedido hace 7 largos años
1. Cap 1 Bajo la Lluvia

El día era gris oscuro, las nubes arremolinándose en el cielo amenazaban con una lluvia torrencial. Muy típico de la ciudad en la que aquel joven moreno se encontraba, decidió darse prisa, sino pronto terminaría empapado.

Al llegar al recordado kiosco de la esquina, donde acostumbraba comprar el periódico, se sumió en los recuerdos de aquel tiempo en que él solía vivir allí, justo después de mudarse de casa de sus padres. Tan embobado iba en sus pensamientos que sólo se limito a pedirle el diario al vendedor, que le miraba con el entrecejo fruncido como si tratase de acordarse de su rostro, el moreno de pelo alborotado ni siquiera lo notó, pagó su compra y se dispuso a caminar las pocas cuadras que le separaban de su departamento.

Después de caminar media cuadra, sintió que una gota de agua caía en su rostro, para cuando elevo su cara al cielo un millón de gotas de lluvia estaban cayendo sobre él.

Como se nota que he vuelto a Londres – pensó el joven, antes de ponerse el diario sobre la cabeza en un vano intento de mojarse lo menos posible.

Poco tardo en entrar a su piso, ya en el, se dirigió a su cuarto para ducharse y cambiarse aquella ropa mojada, al poco rato se sumía en una tina con agua tibia, justo como a él le gustaba, y se relajó, su cuerpo bien entrenado se rindió ante la maravilla de un baño, mientras las burbujas de jabón dejaban entrever un pecho muy bien formado donde se marcaban sus músculos a la perfección, debido a su trabajo y su deporte favorito: el Quidditch, hasta ahora no se conocían mujeres que se hayan resistido a aquel torneado cuerpo, era parte de su encanto, además de su pelo indomable, unos ojos color chocolate que derretían hasta la más dura mujer de hielo, acompañados de unas largas y crespas pestañas que casi se topaban con el cristal de sus lentes, dándole un toque intelectual a un rostro perfecto, que lucía una perfecta sonrisa de satisfacción al sentir el agua recorrer los insondables caminos de su piel.

Al salir del baño, y con sólo una toalla atada a su cintura, oyó el teléfono sonar con insistencia, pocas personas sabían que él había regresado, así que intuyó que era algo poco importante. Al llegar al velador, tomo el auricular y con voz relajada contestó.

Hey, Prongs! Al fin contestas hombre, te he llamado miles de veces – se oyó la voz molesta de su mejor amigo Sirius Black.

Tanto me extrañabas Paddy, nos acabamos de separar hace unas horas, pensé que podrías estar sin mi unos momentos – dijo con voz divertida James Potter, la típica voz que usaba cuando su amigo le regañaba por hacerlo esperar.

Vale hombre – dijo con voz casi ofendida – que tenemos una reunión con Crounch en media hora, y pensé que estabas dándote al lote con alguna dama, y tienes la mala costumbre de tardarte más de lo necesario en los post-operatorios – James se rió, así era como llamaba su amigo al tiempo que pasaban después de tener sexo con alguien, para lo cual Sirius era un experto, tanto en ligar como en desligarse de una mujer, a James le costaba un poco más "echarlas de la cama" como decía su amigo a veces.

Sólo estaba dándome un baño, Padfoot, no tienes porque alarmarte tanto, volver a Inglaterra te ha puesto algo neurótico. –

Crounch hizo especial hincapié en que no podías llegar tarde, en especial tú, porque no lo toleraría una vez más, venga Prongs, que ambos sabemos que llegar a la hora no es tu especialidad.

En eso tienes razón – aceptando que era un desastre cuando de puntualidad se trataba, sobre todo a una reunión formal de bienvenida a la que todos los aurores estaban obligados a asistir.

Te paso a buscar, y nos vamos desde tu chimenea a la recepción.-

Esta bien, te espero entonces.

Ok, nos vemos. –

James colgó el teléfono, no tenía ningún interés es darse prisa, esas fiestas de gala era una perdida de tiempo, cuando podía divertirse perfectamente haciendo muchas otras cosas, y las ideas no le faltaban. Cogió su túnica de gala del armario, donde por arte de magia todo estaba perfectamente en orden. Se vistió y fue a la cocina, quería prepararse un café y leer lo que había quedado del diario, después del incidente con la lluvia.

Con la tasa de café en las manos, y el diario bajo el brazo, se sentó en el sillón del living, y dejó la tasa en la mesa de centro, se sentía extremadamente cómodo en su piso, había hecho bien en no venderlo, sabía que algún día volvería a Londres, y no existía mejor lugar para él como ese.

Después de separar las primeras hojas mojadas, se encontró leyendo el encabezado de asuntos sociales, estaban anunciando la próxima boda de un joven multimillonario – cómo si eso fuera importante, los muggles tenían una fascinación por agrandar hechos tan irrelevantes – pensó, pero antes de dar vuelta la página, se detuvo en la foto en colores que había de la famosa pareja, desde la cual se podía ver claramente el hermoso rostro de una joven pelirroja con una sonrisa perfecta y una mirada fría.

El corazón del moreno dio un vuelco y sintió que se detuvo, mientras que sus ojos se posaron en los verdes ojos de la joven en la foto.

Lily – susurro, sintiendo que sus pulmones se habían quedado sin aire.

&&&&&

Tres semanas atrás, una joven castaña bebía un café en una de las cafeterías muggles de un barrio refinado de Londres, la esbelta figura resaltaba con aquel vestido color crema resaltando su piel morena, como si estuviese bronceada de playa sin embargo esa era una condición normal para ella, tenía una mano sobre la mesa y tamborileaba con sus uñas la madera en un gesto típico de impaciencia, sus ojos azules oscuros como el lapislázuli de su gargantilla miraban con insistencia un callejón cercando de donde deberían aparecer sus mejores amigas.

¿Por qué tengo que tener amigas tan impuntuales? – murmuro con fastidio.

Señorita – se sobresaltó al oír al mesero – el Señor de aquella mesa le envía este presente – mientras dejaba en la mesa una bandeja llena de una exquisita variedad de todos los pasteles y dulces de la cafetería. La joven abrió los ojos con sorpresa, sólo por un breve instante, luego volvió su mirada fría hacia el extraño que la miraba con insistencia desde una mesa en el fondo. Ella sonrío levemente en agradecimiento, pero con una mirada impasible.

Dígale de mi parte al señor que muchas gracias, pero que no me interesan los hombres de momento. – El mesero se sorprendió y estuvo tentado de reírse, pero se contuvo, y se marchó con un gesto de cortesía.

¿Has comprado todas esas exquisiteces sólo para nosotras? Sabía que nos extrañabas, pero no era necesario tanta dulzura. – dijo una joven rubia, alta y esbelta, que vestía un traje de dos piezas negro que realzaba su figura con una camisa de seda violeta pálido, que combinaban con el color violeta de sus ojos.

Llegan tarde, estaba a punto de irme no tengo tiempo de esperarlas – dijo la castaña con voz severa.

Sabía que no podía ser tanta dulzura, no va con tu personalidad Allison – La tercera joven era pelirroja mientras el sol lograba reflejos caoba en su cabello, era alta, aunque no tanto como sus dos amigas, su cuerpo de medidas perfectas iba vestido con un traje de seda azul cielo ajustado a sus curvas, en su rostro relucía una sonrisa perfecta y en sus ojos verde esmeralda había un gesto cariñoso.

No es gracioso Lily, ha pasado media hora desde la hora acordada – dijo Allison a la pelirroja.

No es para tanto cariño, lo que sucede es que eres muy impaciente – dijo la rubia.

Es cierto, lo soy – aceptó la castaña – pero es que esa mala costumbre de llegar tarde, Valentina, simplemente me ofusca – la rubia hizo una gesto de ofensa pero sonrió.

No seas dura con Val, ella esta muy ocupada

Todas lo estamos Lily – repuso la castaña

Sí es cierto, yo apenas he tenido tiempo de nada, pero agradezco que se hayan dado un tiempo para reunirse conmigo. – Lily estaba agradecida de sus amigas, porque siempre habían estado ahí cuado ella las necesitaba, siempre había sido así entre ellas, aunque estuviesen ocupadas con el trabajo o haciendo cualquier cosa, siempre acudían en la ayuda de alguna de ellas. Se tenían la una a la otra, eso era más de lo que podían pedir.

No digas estupideces Lily, para las amigas siempre hay tiempo.

Val tiene razón, no hay nada que pueda ser más importante.

Pero ahora habla – dijo Valentina con un gesto de amenaza – nos has tenido en ascuas desde que nos llamaste para reunirnos, muero de la curiosidad.

Sí, Lily se buena, dinos que ha pasado.

Mmm es difícil de explicar

¿difícil de explicar? Lily, por favor, ni que fueras a decirnos que te casarás con el aburrido de tu novio – Lily se sonrojó tanto que no podía distinguirse su piel de su cabello.

¡¡¡¿QUE?!!! – gritaron sus amigas al unísono, atrayendo la atención de todos los muggles presentes que miraban entre sorprendidos y curiosos la escena.

No es aburrido – fue lo único que pudo articular Lily

Vamos, Lily, no puedes mentirte a ti misma y mucho menos a nosotras, tu novio es lo más aburrido que ha pisado la tierra después de Gilderoy Lockhart.

No compares a Will con ese idiota.

No te desvíes del tema – dijo enojada Valentina

Esta bien, ¿Qué quieren saber?

¿Qué cruzaba por tu mente cuando decidiste aceptar? – la ironía en la voz de Allison dejaba entrever lo mal que les caía el novio de Lily a ambas amigas.

Nada, sólo…

Nada, obvio, nada tenía que ser, sino de que otra forma hubieses aceptado – Allison tenía un fuerte carácter, y cuando algo le molestaba no había nada que impidiese que lo demostrara.

No seas así con Lily, tiene que haber una explicación – Val era más condescendiente que su amiga, mucho más tranquila y apacible, siempre razonaba bien las cosas antes de hablarlas pero cuando se enojaba, podía ser mucho peor que sus dos amigas juntas, y eso era demasiado decir.

Bueno, hemos sido novios dos años, él es muy bueno conmigo, es agradable y simpático, y contrario a lo que dices, es muy divertido.

Ninguno de esos argumentos son validos para casarte con alguien, no son suficientes para mantener una vida de matrimonio, Lily, es una vida entera a su lado. – Lily tembló ligeramente ante las palabras de Val, pero sus amigas no lo notaron.

Lily, como vas a estar atada toda tu vida a un hombre que no quieres.

Sí, le quiero, Allison, le quiero – repitió más tratando de convencerse a si misma.

No me convences, Lily – Allison era una abogada importantísima en el mundo mágico, muchos decían que estaba a un paso de convertirse en la jueza más joven de la historia, las mentiras abundaban en su ambiente y ella era una especialista en descubrirlas, ninguna mentira se le escapaba, mucho menos las que provenían de personas a las que tanto conocía. – ¿Necesitas dinero?, es por eso que te casas con él.

Que estupideces dices – dijo Lily enojada – lo que menos me importa es el dinero de Will, yo tengo mi propio dinero que es más que suficiente para mantenerme una vida entera viviendo de el, además tengo un trabajo perfecto donde me pagan muy bien, no necesito mendigarle a nadie – Después de la muerte de sus padres, Lily tenía una fortuna aguardando por ella en Gringotts, pero prefería no usarla y trabajaba como Medimaga en el Hospital de San Mungo, donde ganaba bastante bien al ser de las mejores profesionales de su área, trabajaba más por gusto que por necesidad, pero aún así desde que salía con William Atwood todo el mundo pensaba que ella sólo estaba detrás de su dinero, y no había nada que le importase menos que el dinero de su ahora prometido.

Vamos, no te enojes, All sólo estaba bromeando – dijo Val dirigiendo una mirada sarcástica a la castaña.

Lo siento Lily, no quise decir eso, fue la primera locura que se me cruzo por la mente.

Todo el mundo piensa eso, como si yo fuera la más codiciosa de las caza fortunas, estoy harta de que la gente me vea así.

Nosotros no te vemos así, te conocemos mucho más que el resto, nosotros podemos poner nuestras manos al fuego por ti, sabemos que tus intereses van mucho más allá de eso. – decía Allison decidida.

Bueno, eso es lo de menos, ahora dinos porque has decidido casarte con Will.

El es un excelente novio, yo soy muy feliz a su lado, vivo tranquila, no veo porque habría de negarme a casarme con él.

Quizás el hecho de que no le amas es una buena razón – Allison la miraba con suspicacia.

Ya os he dicho que le quiero, no sé porque se niegan tanto a mi compromiso.

El hecho de que le quieras, no significa que tu matrimonio sea una buena decisión, sobre todo porque un simple querer no ayudará a mantenerlo en pie con el paso del tiempo. – viniendo de Val, estas palabras cobraban un alto peso como argumento, ella no estaba tan sesgada por lo mal que le caía Will como a Allison.

Además, tú sigues enamorada de otra persona – esas fueron las palabras claves, Lily se tensó, el ambiente cambió drásticamente, Val concordaba con las palabras de Allison, aunque le molestaba que esa realidad fuese tan cruel.

No es cierto – dijo Lily roja de rabia por la alusión a esa persona que ella se negaba a recordar.

Lo es y lo sabes bien, sigues esperándolo, igual que siempre, desde que salimos de Hogwarts.

Allison – dijo Val en advertencia a los peligrosos terrenos que estaba llegando la conversación.

¿Qué? – dijo All molesta, sabía que esa era la cruda verdad, aunque a todas les doliera, pero era la única forma de sacar a Lily de aquella errada decisión.

No estoy esperándolo – dijo Lily, afirmando la existencia de esa persona, mientras las lagrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos luchando por salir, pero ella no permitiría derramar una lagrima más por él, porque no se la merecía, tomó aire con determinación y suspiro antes de proseguir – hace mucho que he desistido de aquella estupidez, él nunca me quiso, no sé porque me aferré a un estúpido sentimiento pensando que ese imbécil podría volver arrepentido a mi, pero no, él debe seguir siendo el mismo desgraciado que conocimos en el colegio, y lo que sucedió en aquel entonces no cambia nada de lo que esta sucediéndome ahora, tengo derecho a ser feliz, o al menos intentarlo. – Lily nunca había hablado de ese tema con tanta soltura, desde que salieron del colegio hace ya 7 años, lloró durante mucho tiempo en el hombro de sus amigas, sin decir una sola palabra, ellas sabían lo que había sucedido, y no creyeron oportuno volver a recordárselo, aunque sabían que Lily siempre se aferró a la posibilidad de que él de verdad sintiese algo por ella y trataría de volver a su lado, pero eso nunca sucedió, Lily nunca volvió a saber de él, y con el tiempo ella fue perdiendo las esperanzas, mientras Allison y Valentina seguían viéndola seguir adelante sola, fueron ellas las que la instaron a volver a salir con chicos dos años después de hogwarts, y fue así como finalmente conoció a Will, aunque no les agradase, él había ayudado mucho a su amiga y no podían negarle esa oportunidad.

Tienes razón, cariño – Val se acercó a la pelirroja acariciándole el cabello – estaremos contigo apoyándote como siempre ha sido, y si esta es tu decisión, pues nosotros vamos a estar a tu lado y te ayudaremos.

Y si algo sale mal, siempre esta el divorcio, yo podría ayudarte con eso, no por nada soy la mejor abogada mágica, siempre quise sacarlas de algún lío legal – Allison sonreía, reconfortando a la pelirroja que ya recuperaba su alegría habitual – Venga, comamos estos deliciosos dulces cortesía del joven de la mesa del fondo.

Todas rieron con ganas, y Lily volvió a agradecer a la vida por la existencia de sus dos amigas.

Dos semanas después de su reunión con sus amigas, Lily estaba en una oficina junto a su novio, esperando a la joven fotógrafa que les atendía, mientras ellos discutían con disimulo.

Sigo sin entender porque es necesario tomarnos estas fotos – dijo la pelirroja enojada – es que acaso no es suficiente con las que salieron en "El Profeta" y la revista "Corazón de Bruja" como para que también tengamos que anunciarlo en los diarios muggles.

Vamos Cariño no te pongas así, sabes bien que mis negocios no sólo se extienden en el ámbito mágico, también tengo que cuidar mis intereses entre los muggles, además me lo consultó una periodista la vez que fue a mi oficina a entrevistarme.- William Atwood era alto, moreno y un cuerpo espectacular a causa de su rutina diaria en el gimnasio de su mansión, en su rostro unos ojos azul cielo miraban con ternura, cautela y una pizca de gracia a su furiosa prometida.

Ahh, te lo ha preguntado la horrible periodista que dijiste casi te obligó a que le dieses la entrevista – dijo Lily con un atisbo de celos.

Lily, sabes que a pesar de eso, es bueno tener publicidad, eso mejora los negocios, además tengo un perfil público entre los muggles que debo cuidar – dijo con orgullo el moreno – además no es la única razón por la cual quiero que nos tomen estas fotografías.

¿Ahh si? – dijo más molesta aún – ¿Cuál es la importante razón, que me sacó de mi trabajo para perder el tiempo en fotos innecesarias?

Pues, es porque quiero que todo el mundo se entere de que me casaré con la mujer más hermosa e inteligente que ha pisado la tierra, para que puedan ver cuan afortunado soy, y que esta vez esa fortuna no tiene nada que ver con dinero, sino con esos ojos de esmeralda con los que me miras en estos momentos. – Lily no pudo más que sonreír, Will siempre lograba aplacar su furia con las palabras correctas – Ves!! – dijo entusiasmado el moreno – si además sonríes no podrás imaginarte la cantidad de hombres envidiosos, muggles y magos, que van a haber rondando por ahí, mientras yo soy el único que tiene ese placer y estoy orgulloso de ello. – finalizó con una demoledora sonrisa que acabó con cada reticencia que tenía la pelirroja para tomar las odiosas fotos.

El la abrazó, y besó en la frente en un gesto netamente paternalista y protector, que hacían de Lily una niña pequeña protegida frente al mundo.

¿Están listos ya? – dijo la mujer con una sonrisa al verlos abrazados, luego los hizo pasar a un salón grande donde habían fondos blancos, con cámaras y aparatos de luces, Lily conocía una poco de eso, ya que su pasatiempo de juventud era la fotografía, ella era de provenía de una familia muggle, y conocía bien todos los aparatos que allí habían, y fue explicándoselos a su novio, mientras él miraba entre divertido y horrorizado los esfuerzos de los muggles por vivir sin magia, Will provenía de una familia de magos muy antigua y reconocida dentro de la comunidad mágica, es por eso que no querían mucho a Lily y a sus vergonzosos orígenes, pero ella se enorgullecía de su familia y de lo que había logrado, sin la ayuda de las grandes e influyentes familias de sangre limpia (como se hacían llamar), y agradecía que Will le importara tan poco el asunto de las genealogías.

Bien, Sr y Srta Atwood, párense allí frente al telón blanco – la pareja siguió las indicaciones y Will abrazó a Lily

Srta, sería bueno que sonriera – aconsejó la fotógrafa, Will la miró con ojos suplicantes, a lo que la pelirroja no pudo negarse y plantó en su hermoso rostro su mejor sonrisa, pero en sus ojos había una fría e indefinible expresión.

&&&&&&

El presente en Londres era diferente, la lluvia no cesaba, y las calles estaban desiertas.

¡¡¡Prongs!!! – gritó un moreno de pelo negro, largo y empapado, vestido con una túnica que hubiese sido de una perfecta y brillante seda negra de no ser por el agua que escurría de ella, pegándose al fornido y bien definido cuerpo del joven, mientras sus ojos grises se dirigían con insistencia al cielo, mientras en sus labios había una mueca de fastidio – Vamos, Prongs, Bájate de esa escoba y ven ahora mismo – Sirius Black estaba visiblemente enojado con su mejor amigo, que aunque volaba sobre una escoba le escucha perfectamente, pero James no tenía intenciones de bajar, no quería hablar con nadie, quería fundirse con la lluvia, o en su defecto que esta le derritiera. Sirius de pronto cambio su táctica, y continuó gritándole – Tiene acaso que ver con la próxima boda de quien tú sabes que yo sé.

¿Cómo es que tú sabes? – dijo agitado el moreno que tardó medio segundo en llegar a tierra a escasos metros de su mejor amigo.

Sale en todos y cada uno de los diarios de hace una semana.

Y ¿porque tienes tú los diarios de la semana pasada?

Pues porque una lechuza los lleva todos los días a mi departamento desde hace una semana, cuando supimos que volvíamos a Londres.

O sea que tu sabías todo esa estupidez

¿Lo de la Boda? – dijo con inocencia Sirius

Obvio Padfoot, de que otra cosa estaría hablando

Bueno, es últimamente dicen cada estupidez en el profeta.

Eso no importa, dime, ¿sabías? – con un tono de leve amenaza en su voz.

Bueno… No, no sabía, llegamos recién ayer Prongs, no tuve tiempo de leer los diarios – dijo con cautela el moreno de pelo largo.

Pero cuando me has llamado lo sabías, o no

Bueno…

Padfoot!

Sí, lo sabía, pero cuando hable contigo te noté tan tranquilo que pensé que no te habías enterado aún, no tenías por que leer las antiguas ediciones de el profeta, además odias a Skeeter, así que cabía la esperanza de que hayas pasado de leerlos.

Lo leí en un diario muggle – el tono cansado de su voz advirtió a Sirius que no era bueno ahondar en eso, pero no pudo contenerse.

Y ¿Qué tiene que hacer el anuncio de una boda de magos en una diario muggle? Y ¿Por qué estas leyendo el diario muggle?, responde lo primero antes.

Pues no tengo idea, ni me importa, y compré el diario para distraerme y olvidar un poco el mundo mágico.

Vaya sorpresa que te has dado Prongs

¿Por qué no me lo dijiste por teléfono?

Pues porque esos aparatuchos no sirven de nada, lo use sólo porque con el ruido que hacen llamaría tu atención, intenté metiendo mi cabeza en tu chimenea, pero no me contestabas.

Sí, es cierto, ya me extrañaba que usarás ese pedazo de plástico escandaloso.

Siempre hay una razón para todo, Prongs, bueno dejémonos de idioteces y vamos a la reunión.

Es una estúpida fiesta de gala, Padfoot, y no tengo ánimos de ir.

Vamos, James, pareces una nena con angustia a la que no han llevado al centro comercial, será bueno que te distraigas, después hablaremos de la innombrable – terminó sus palabras con una sonrisa encantadora, era gracioso que ellos llamaran a Lily como la innombrable, siendo que ni siquiera a Voldemort le llamaban así.

Tienes razón, de igual forma no es bueno darle razones a Crouch para que nos eche.

No seas iluso, Prongs, él no puede echar a sus dos mejores aurores por más que quiera, somos irremplazables e imprescindibles – dijo Sirius con orgullo.

En eso tienes razón, vamos a casa

Ehh Prongs, tengo una duda, ¿Cuál fue la grandiosa idea que cruzó por tu mente cuando decidiste venir a calarte de frío en pleno diluvio?

Pues…

No me respondas, ahora recuerdo que la innombrable siempre logra que hagas estupideces, debí suponerlo antes.

Hey! – dijo James enojado golpeando a Sirius en el brazo, aunque tuviese razón no estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo.


	2. Cap 2 El Perfecto vestido de la Novia

Hola!

He vuelto, agradezco enormemente a quienes han leido mis fics, en especial a aquellas personas que han posteado, soy muy feliz por eso!

En este capítulo regresa nuestro Lobito preferido, pero también aparecen personajes indeseables, ya verán de que hablo.

Espero que lo disfruten, ya saben : opiniones, quejas, reclamos y/o impresiones respecto de lo que aquí se ha escrito son siempre bienvenidas, estaré respondiendo sus Rws a la brevedad.

Cariños.

Jaqui

**2º Capítulo: El Perfecto Vestido de la Novia.**

Han pasado dos días desde que James se enteró de la eminente boda de Lily, y parecía gato enjaulado caminando de un lado a otro por su departamento, todas sus ideas se agolpaban y nada coherente salía de sus labios.

Después de la reunión a la que asistieron, tenían una semana libre antes de comenzar con sus nuevas misiones, después de estar 7 años alejado de Inglaterra, no pensó nunca estar en esta situación.

- Que idiota, creías que ella estaría esperándote con los brazos abiertos - una voz en la cabeza de James estaba torturándole sin piedad.

- Pensé que la había olvidado — repuso el moreno para si mismo con un dejo de angustia en su voz.

- Evidentemente no lo has hecho, sino no hubieses comprado cada revista y diario mágico desde la semana pasada hasta ahora - la voz no tenía intenciones de callarse.

- Sólo quería saber de que se trataba todo el asunto de la boda y esas cosas.

- No te mientas, querías ver fotos de ella, no te basta con las que tienes escondidas en el closet.

- ¡Yo no escondo nada!

- Ya lo sé, Prongs para que lo gritas — Sirius acababa de entrar en el living del departamento de su amigo y lo observó hablar.

- Sirius — se sobresaltó James - ¿Cuándo entraste¿Qué haces aquí?

- Si quieres me voy — haciendo ademán de irse

- No seas idiota Padfoot, es que me sorprende verte

- James — dice con cautela — Tú me pediste que viniera, hace menos de 10 min.

- ¿Ahh si? Y ¿Cómo llegaste tan rápido?

- Pues por la chimenea, sinceramente Prongs, todo este asunto de la innombrable te esta afectando demasiado, estas hablando solo, no recuerdas lo que haces o dices y ¿Qué pregunta es esa de Cómo llegue tan rápido? — Sirius reía. — Lo siento amigo, pero yo creo que o se te ha fundido la neurona con el diluvio del otro día o francamente estas teniendo un problema psiquiátrico severo.

- No digas idioteces, Sirius, no me sucede nada, es esta ciudad la que me tiene algo confundido.

- ¿Algo confundido? Verás Prongsy no creo que sea la ciudad la que te tiene así, sino más bien las mujeres de esta ciudad, especialmente una que no quiero nombrar.

- Pues que harías tú si a Allison se le hubiese ocurrido casarse, semejante locura casarse a los 24 años, tienen toda la vida por delante — James sin darse cuenta había tocado la única fibra sensible al dolor asociada a una mujer en el corazón del moreno de ojos grises, la imagen de Allison se instaló en los pensamientos del merodeador y un estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo.

- Ella no haría semejante estupidez, sólo tu prefecta loca tiene esas ideas — Sirius tenía un leve tono de disgusto.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?, quizás a estas alturas tiene marido, 5 hijos y un gato. — James simplemente no era conciente de cuanto podían afectar sus palabras a su amigo, la voz en su cabeza no le dejaba pensar con claridad.

- Ya basta — dijo enojado — si me hiciste venir para que revolvieses el pasado conmigo, pues elegiste un mal día o a la persona equivocada, así que si no quieres nada más, me largo.

- Lo siento Padfoot — recién cayendo en la cuenta de lo que había hecho. — tienes razón.

- Ya no hablemos de esto James, no sirve de nada seguir preguntándonos que fue lo que pasó ese último año, o porque pasó lo que pasó, no tiene sentido, ha pasado mucha agua bajo el puente, y hay personas que siguieron su camino, es hora de olvidarlas.

- Es que no quiero olvidar — James se encogió de hombros y mantuvo el silencio, hasta que volvió a la realidad — te pareces a Moony hablando así.

- Jajajajaja, tienes razón — una sonrisa sincera ilumino al fin el rostro de Sirius.

- Nunca habías dicho algo tan maduro jajajaja

- Hey! Yo soy un hombre maduro, Prongs

- Mmmm si tú lo dices — James estaba recuperando su humor de siempre.

- ¿Cuándo vuelve Moony?

- Lo último que oí, es que su misión en Francia había tardado un poco más, pero que no tardaría en volver.

- La última lechuza que me envió, decía que estaba bien y esperaba que nos reuniéramos aquí pronto, tenía mucho que contarnos.

- ¿No creerás que ha decidido casarse o si? — James hacía un falso gesto de sorpresa acompañado de unas cuantas carcajadas.

- A lo mejor el lobito encontró una damisela que quiere presentarnos.

- Quizás, le esperaremos con unos whiskys de fuego, ojala llegue pronto, creo que ambos necesitamos consejos.

- Yo no necesito consejos, Prongs — señalándose ofendido el moreno de pelo largo.

- Yo creo que sí, sino a que se debió tu paseo ayer por tribunales ¿tuviste un repentino interés en las leyes mágicas?

- No es así, sólo debía buscar unos papeles — algo incomodo, el merodeador esperaba que nadie supiese su aventura en tribunales.

- Si claro, Paddy, como tú digas.

- Tienes razón — admitiendo al fin — necesitamos a Moony.

Los dos morenos se sentaron en los sillones, a conversar de Quidditch mientras bebían una cerveza.

&&&&&&

- ¡Esto es una perdida de tiempo! — exclamó ofuscada Lily, odiaba tener que pasarse el día pendiente de los asuntos de la boda, ella tenía mejores cosas que hacer, pero Valentina se había comprometido a ayudarla con la organización y no la había dejado en paz hasta que cumpliese con sus obligaciones de novia.

- Verás, Lily — con una paciencia infinita, era la décima vez que le explicaba sus razones esa mañana, y hasta la dulce y paciente Val estaba perdiendo los nervios. — Puedes pagarle a todo el mundo para que te escojan el banquete, elijan el menú, la música o el lugar donde se llevará a cabo TU matrimonio, pero nadie puede escogerte el vestido, eso sólo puedes hacerlo tú, porque te recuerdo que, aunque intentaste que alguien más lo escogiera por ti, eres la persona más inconformista en cuanto a ropa que conozco, ni siquiera Allison es tan maniática como tú, así que haz el favor de dejar de quejarte y probarte ese vestido. — finalizó su discurso con un tono autoritario que hubiese hecho que una persona normal obedeciera al instante, como lo sabían todos en la revista en que trabajaba como editora en jefe. Pero Lily no era una persona normal, y se escapaba de la media.

- Pues este es el vestido numero 100 que me pruebo, no pienso probarme nada más — dijo la pelirroja con aquel gesto típico de terquedad que la caracterizaba, parecía una niña pequeña a la que nada ni nadie le podían dar en gusto.

- Ese es sólo el tercer vestido que te pruebas, y si fuera por ti hubieses escogido el primero que viste en la vitrina, perdóname Lily, pero como novia dejas mucho que desear.

- Eso lo sabíamos antes de que se le ocurriera la loca idea de casarse — Allison acababa de entrar a la exclusiva tienda comercial especializada en trajes de novia, todo lo que se vendía allí era de diseñadores famosos, no se podía pedir menos a la futura esposa de Will Atwood, Lily se hubiese conformado con un vestido común y corriente pero la madre de su novio había hecho especial hincapié en que no podía usar un vestido cualquiera, es más se había ofrecido a acompañarla a elegirlo, pero la pelirroja se escabulló con la excusa de que había quedado de hacerlo con sus damas de honor, lo cual estaba muy alejado de la realidad, porque Lily no tenía intenciones de ver vestidos hasta el día antes de la boda.

- Ha llegado la abogada, la única mujer puntual existente, que casualmente esta llegando tarde — la ironía de Val ni siquiera inmuto a la castaña.

- Pues, os he dicho con antelación que tenía un juicio y no podía llegar a la hora que acordaron, ya que el idiota del juez se demoró el doble en dar una resolución, porque la acusada era mitad veela, comenzó a bailar y a saltar indignamente en la mitad de mi acusación — Allison estaba visiblemente enfadada, y añadió — además ustedes han llegado tarde la última vez que nos reunimos, así que no tienen cara para regañarme.

- Pero es que Lily me esta volviendo loca — con lo poco de paciencia que le quedaba y bastante desesperación.

- Hey!! Yo os he dicho que no quería hacer esto — se quejó Lily desde los vestidores.

- Fuiste tú la que decidió casarse, es más creo recordar que eras tú la que se apareció en nuestras chimeneas, desesperada, pidiendo que te acompañásemos a elegir el traje. — Allison se sentó en uno de los sillones que habían en la pequeña sala de estar acondicionada especialmente para aquellos que acompañaban a las jóvenes novias a elegir el vestido adecuado.

- Sí, es cierto — dijo la pelirroja saliendo con el vestido blanco para que sus amigas le viesen — Será entretenido cuando después de aquí debamos ir en busca de sus vestidos de damas de honor — finalizó con una tierna sonrisa.

- ¡Qué! No, no, no — Exclamó la castaña enfadada — a mi nadie me ha dicho que tenías que buscarnos vestidos para nosotras.

- Es que pretendes ir desnuda a la boda — rió Val — no te lo dijimos porque sabíamos que reaccionarías así, ahora no tienes otra opción — el tono dulce de Val sólo logró fastidiar más a la castaña.

- No es justo¡me han engañado!, todo esto es una perdida de tiempo.

- ¡Bienvenida a mi mundo! — dijo Lily con una gran sonrisa y muy feliz de no ser la única que odiaba estar ahí.

- Sí, nena, pero eres tú quien va a disfrutar la noche de bodas, en cambio nosotras tendremos que conformarnos con aguantar a los aburridos, tediosos y unineuronales amigos de tú futuro esposo. — la sonrisa pícara en la cara de Allison lo decía todo.

- Es cierto — se incorporó Val — debemos ayudarte a escoger ropa interior atrevida e innovadora para la noche de bodas.

- ¿Y qué tiene de malo la ropa interior que tengo?

- Cariño, seguro Will ya debe saberse de memoria toda tu ropa interior, debes sorprenderlo con algo nuevo y audaz — eso era lo único en que sí quería colaborar la castaña, ella era fanática de la ropa interior de marca, y era especialista a la hora de saber escogerla. Pero la reacción de Lily las sorprendió, estaba tan roja como su cabello, eso sólo podía significar una cosa.

- ¡¡¡¡NO TE HAS ACOSTADO CON WILL AUN!!!! — gritaron al unísono ambas damas de honor.

- Shhhhhhh!!!! — La piel de Lily no podía estar más roja, sino explotaría - creo que los del otro lado del centro de Londres no les han oído.

- Pero, Lily ¡eso es imposible¿Qué haces con ese hombre cuando están solos? — Allison estaba estupefacta.

- Pues, conversamos… nos abrazamos… nos besamos… pero…

- ¿Qué Lily? Pero qué — la voz de Val denotaba desconcierto, ni siquiera ella la dulce y tímida Val, había esperado tanto para tener relaciones con algún novio, no es que tuviera tantos, pero de los pocos que había tenido si lo habían hecho. Lily llevaba 2 años de noviazgo oficiales, era simplemente inaudito que no haya pasado nada más entre ellos, conociendo la forma de ser de su amiga, porque Lily siempre había sido muy apasionada con todo, al menos en el colegio lo era.

- Es que nos vemos poco, el viaja mucho, además siempre estamos acompañados…

- Me vas a decir que no habido en estos 2 años, ni un momento de intimidad ¿Qué hacen ustedes que viven rodeados de tanta gente? — Allison estaba flipada en stereo.

- No es eso, si hemos tenido momentos de intimidad. — afirmó la pelirroja.

- Quiere decir que si lo han hecho — exclamaron aliviadas las amigas.

- Bueno… No, técnicamente no lo hemos hecho.

- Vamos Lily, explícate que nos matarás de un infarto.

- No es para tanto, es sólo que hemos decido esperar hasta el matrimonio, al menos yo lo he decidido.

- ¿Esperar hasta el matrimonio?, con razón Will esta tan apurado con todo este asunto del compromiso, pobre hombre.

- No digas eso, Allison, él ha respetado mi decisión, no quiere presionarme.

- Pero, Lily cariño — dijo con extrema suavidad Val — tú no eres virgen ¿Qué te hizo pensar en querer esperar tanto tiempo?

- A lo mejor quedó con algún trauma sexual — exclamó asustada y divertida Allie.

- No seas idiota, claro que no tengo ningún trauma — Lily estaba enfadada.

- No le digas eso a Lily — defendió la rubia.

- Esta bien Val, tienes razón, sabemos que a nuestra pelirroja le gustan los hombres, eso no es problema, será que el novio tiene la misma mala costumbre que nosotras y también le gusten los hombres — dejo caer inocentemente la castaña.

- Ya, Allison para, sabemos que te cae mal el novio de Lily, tampoco es mi favorito, pero deja de atormentarla.

- Estoy segura de que le gustan las mujeres — dijo la pelirroja mosqueada.

- ¿Ahh si? — una sonrisa incrédula y burlona bailaba en su rostro - ¿Y cómo lo sabes? Acaso lo sentiste en uno de los inocentes besos que se han dado.

- Pues, no fue precisamente en un beso que lo sentí — la pelirroja volvía a tener esa sonrisa burlona con una mirada entre pícara e inocente que tenía en el colegio, cuando alguno de sus pretendientes se emocionaba más de lo normal en una cita.

Todas rieron como en antaño, volvían a sus viejas rutinas, a las infinitas conversaciones que tenían durante las noches, mientras luchaban por no llegar tarde a clases a la mañana siguiente.

No volvieron a tocar el tema en todo el resto del día y se dedicaron a hallar el vestido perfecto, luego de muchos reclamos por parte Lily y Allison, y una infinita paciencia por parte de Valentina, encontraron el traje perfecto para su amiga pelirroja, la cual se sentía feliz y agradecida de haber hallado al fin lo que necesitaba y no perder más su precioso tiempo.

Sin embargo, Lily no había olvidado el tema, no sabía exactamente porque había llegado a esa conclusión tan importante respecto a su sexualidad, y no era que su novio no hubiese intentado tener algo más "físico", pero ella sentía que no estaba preparada para algo así.

Después de su primera y única experiencia, no había vuelto a intentarlo, las ocasiones no habían faltado.

Aquella primera ocasión no la había traumado ni nada, es más había sido perfecta, experimentó sensaciones maravillosas que se impregnaron en cada célula de su cuerpo y se guardaron en un lugar especial en su corazón.

En cambio, cada vez que ella y Will se acercaban más y las caricias tomaban rumbos conocidos, una sensación extraña la agobiaba y le impedía seguir adelante, lo había intentado muchas veces, pero cuando los besos iban a más, la clásica sensación no le dejaba continuar, y optó por la mejor vía, quizás cuando estuviese casada podría afrontar de mejor manera aquello que hasta ahora no le había dado importancia.

Ella quería a Will, con eso era suficiente, pero ¿Lo era?.

&&&&&&

Cuando Lily logró volver a su trabajo, ya era tarde estaba anocheciendo pero aún tenía unas fichas con las cuales terminar, había estado cambiándose de ropa miles de veces, para continuar caminando lo que quedaba de la mañana por todas las grandes tiendas de Londres en busca del vestido apropiado para sus bellas damas de honor (así se habían llamado ellas), Lily les agregaba el bella y locas, pero no le tomaron muy en cuenta, después de eso fueron a un restaurante, ninguna de las tres había comido así que se la pasaron riendo y recordando viejos tiempos.

- ¡Lillian¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde? — una mujer adulta y regordeta de unos 40 años, de ojos café y pelo negro mal teñido de rubio, le hablaba casi gritando desde la recepción cuando la pelirroja puso un pie en la entrada del hospital, Marlen Bangs era su compañera de trabajo, pero no se llevaban nada bien y no tenía idea porque pero Lily no se daba el tiempo de averiguarlo, le daba exactamente igual, mientras ella pudiera hacer su trabajo medianamente tranquila, porque Marlen no le dejaba en paz preguntándole a cada instante cosas que su compañera debía saber, ambas estudiaron medimagia pero a Marlen le costaba recordar datos importantes.

- He dejado unas fichas sin terminar, y necesito acabar con ellas — su desanimo iba en aumento.

- No deberías estar preocupándote de tu matrimonio con ese rico novio tuyo — la sonrisa irónica logró que la pelirroja alcanzará niveles insospechados de furia, incluso para ella — además yo ya he terminado tus fichas, Brian me ha pedido que lo haga por ti. — Brian Watson era el médico jefe del piso en el que trabajaban Marlen y Lily, él y la pelirroja siempre se llevaron muy bien, es por eso que se desconcertó al saber que él había dejado esa orden.

- ¿Pero porqué te ha pedido eso? — la cólera fría y la mirada que la pelirroja le dedico a su compañera la hubiesen asesinado si eso pudiese ser posible.

- Le he dicho que no sabía si regresarías hoy, porque estabas ocupada con todo el trámite de tu boda.

- ¿Qué has hecho QUE?!!!! — ladró Lily — te dije específicamente que aunque fuese tarde vendría a terminar mis fichas, son mis pacientes no conoces su historia ni sus evoluciones como podrías haber terminado con ellas.

- Fue simple, un poco de poción para el dolor mezclada con un somnífero y no se quejaron más.

- Eres … eres… - sus ojos esmeralda lanzaban chispas, como en sus mejores tiempos cuando discutía con Potter durante los años del colegio.

- Lily! Es bueno verte, pensé que ya no vendrías hoy — la pelirroja se volteo para ver la sonrisa perfecta de su jefe, Brian era alto y delgado, aunque atractivo, siempre se podía tener conversaciones interesantes con él, es lo que más agradaba a Lily, los ojos color miel del joven la veían a través del cristal de sus lentes. Ella decidió dejar de lado sus instintos homicidas para después, ya se vengaría de la inútil de su compañera, ahora debía solucionar su situación.

- Claro que tenía que venir, no he terminado con la ronda de mis pacientes, y no creo que la poción somnífera que Marlen les dio les ayude en algo a solucionar sus problemas — un brillo de venganza cruzó los ojos de Lily, pero eso no era suficiente para aplacar su rabia.

- Como se te ocurrió darle un somnífero a los pacientes de Lily — Brian estaba visiblemente enojado.

- Eso no es cierto, no era sólo un somnífero, la poción también servía para el dolor, ahora duermen plácidamente. — remató con un toque de orgullo en su voz, sin entender porque la idiota de Lily se reía y Brian le miraba tan molesto.

- Marlen, vamos a hablar seriamente de esto, mañana temprano te quiero en mi oficina — la severidad de su voz llegó tan rápido como se esfumo para dirigirse a la pelirroja — Lily, ya que estas aquí puedes hacer lo que has venido hacer, termina tu ronda, incluso podría ayudarte a acabar más rápido.

- No, gracias, no ha sido mucho lo que me ha quedado pendiente — matizó la pelirroja.

- Bueno, ahora que lo recuerdo yo también tengo algo de papeleo pendiente, cuando termines, si quieres, podemos ir a servirnos un café a la cafetería del hospital — finalizó con una sonrisa el mago. Lily sonrió encantadoramente, era ya la 5ª vez en una semana que su jefe le invitaba a servirse algo, pero ella no tenía tiempo para eso, y aunque lo tuviese no sería propio alentar falsas esperanzas en él, ella estaba ahí para trabajar, no para ligarse con los doctores.

- Lo siento, Brian, no puedo — el rostro de Lily lucía apenado ante la visible desilusión del joven — debo reunirme con Will apenas termine aquí, tenemos que afinar los detalles de la boda - eso era una vil mentira, pero sería suficiente. La pelirroja no tenía ni la más mínima intención de reunirse con su novio a esas horas, estaba cansada y quería dormir, pero no era capaz de decirle eso.

- No te preocupes Lils, ya habrá otra oportunidad, además tienes razón se ha hecho tarde, que estés bien, adiós. — Lily se despidió de él y le dedicó una última mirada cargada de odio a su compañera, antes de salir de la recepción.

- Brian, a mi aún me quedan muchos pacientes que ver, quizás podrías ayudarme a terminar antes y nos tomamos un café — Marlen sabía aprovechar una oportunidad cuando se le presentaba, o mejor dicho sabía crearse oportunidades en momentos inadecuados.

- No, me iré a casa, es tarde — la voz dura de su jefe no le impidió proseguir.

- Has dicho que tenías papeleo pendiente, mientras te desocupas yo también habría terminado — la mujer le sonreía coquetamente.

- Eso puede esperar hasta mañana, nos vemos, te espero a primera hora en mi oficina. — sin decir más Brian se dirigió a la salida, al salir por la puerta principal chocó con un joven alto que venía entrando. — Lo siento, no te vi — el extraño le miró y hizo un gesto como diciendo "no tiene importancia, no te preocupes" y siguió su camino.

El extraño que acababa de ingresar al hospital, no se veía enfermo, sino más sano y fuerte que un roble, - y que roble - pensó Marlen al verlo entrar, - esa si que era madera de la buena.

El hombre se dirigió a Marlen con una media sonrisa encantadora que ocultaba su nerviosismo.

- Hola, me han dicho que en este piso podía encontrar a Lillian Evans — dijo el extraño con una voz profunda y sexy, la mujer lo miraba como perdida es sus encantos, y es que el cuerpo de aquel hombre realzaba su magnetismo aún cuando la capa negra le cubría casi por completo, Marlen pensó — Es que esa chiquilla siempre tiene que quedarse con los mejores hombres, no le basta con su novio multimillonario y Brian, sino que también aquel bombonazo que acababa de entrar, no era justo, y ella estaba ahí para hacer justicia de alguna forma, además esa pelirroja le debía unas cuantas.-

- No, ella no está, pero yo soy su compañera, quizás yo pueda ayudarte¿Qué necesitas? — el joven se ofuscó, es que no podía tener tan mala suerte.

- ¿No sabes si ella llegará pronto?

- No, ella ha pedido estas dos semanas libres para preparar todo lo referente a su boda, es más hoy me ha dicho que estuvo todo el día eligiendo el menú del banquete.

- Ahhh ¿tú la verás en algún momento?

- Claro, yo la ayudo con la organización de gran parte del evento, cuando termino mi turno claro esta. — la sonrisa cínica de esa mujer era impresionante.

- ¿Puedes hacer algo por mí?

- Lo que quieras, guapo¿eres amigo del novio?

- No, no lo soy. Podrías decirle que he venido a verla y que necesito hablar con ella — el moreno escribió algo con rapidez en un trozo de pergamino que llevaba y se lo tendió a Marlen — esa es mi dirección, Gracias — esbozó una sonrisa.

- ¿Algo más que quieras que le diga?

- Dile… Dile que James Potter vino a verla.

- Ok, yo le diré James, encantada de conocerte. — James sonrió antes dar la vuelta he irse, Marlen guardó el pergamino que él le dio en el interior de su sostén, y sonrió, -esa chiquilla jamás se enterará que James ha venido a verla — pensó antes de seguir con el interesante artículo de la revista corazón de bruja que llevaba leyendo toda la tarde: "Cómo conquistar un hombre: 10 sencillos pasos para que caigan en tus redes".

Al cabo de unas horas Lily terminó con lo pendiente y adelantó lo que debía hacer al día siguiente, ahora su mente sólo pensaba en llegar a su departamento y descansar. Se apareció en la calle frente a su piso, al llegar allí dejó sus cosas en el mesón de la cocina se sirvió una copa con un licor de cereza, que guardaba para compartir con sus amigas, se sentó en el sofá del living, se quitó los zapatos y se relajó mientras disfrutaba del suave y dulce sabor del licor pasar por su boca y atravesar su garganta.

En esos momentos, cuando su mente estaba demasiado agotada para pensar, demasiado revuelta como para buscar algo de lucidez, su subconsciente le jugaba una mala pasada y volvía a recordar.

Su mente viajaba en el tiempo hasta él, hasta su sonrisa, su mirada indescifrable para ella; había tanto en esos ojos: ternura, deseo, alegría y varios otros sentimientos que se denotaban con claridad, pero había algo que ella no pudo identificar, incluso después de tanto recordar la última vez que vio esos ojos directamente (antes de empezar a huir de esa mirada) no había podido descifrarlo, una lagrima cruzó el rostro de porcelana de Lily y susurro:

- James

Cuando volvió a la realidad, limpio con furia la solitaria lagrima de su cara, bebió de un sorbo los que quedaba en la copa, la dejó sobre la mesa de centro con fuerza aguantando sus ganas de lanzarla contra la pared, la pelirroja se dio media vuelta y se encaminó a su dormitorio.

Nada ni nadie le impediría ser feliz, mucho menos un recuerdo, ella se merecía ser feliz, el pasado no volvería y ella dejaría de vivir del pasado para comenzar a vivir el futuro con Will.

&&&&&&

James no podía creer su mala suerte, creyó que podía encontrarla ahí, cuando descubrió que ella trabajaba en el hospital, no pudo resistirse a ir, aunque ni siquiera había pensado en que le diría, sólo quería verla.

El merodeador entró en su departamento, allí dos personas le esperaban

- Hasta que llegas, Prongs — la voz inconfundible de Sirius lo trajo a la realidad — Mira quien ha llegado a visitarnos.

- ¡Remus! Has vuelto! — el segundo joven era casi tan alto como sus amigos, había ganado cuerpo, pasando de ser un jovencito de apariencia débil y enfermiza, a un hombre fuerte y atractivo, más de lo que ya era, sus ojos dorados brillaron al ver a su amigo llegar, el cabello rubio y su apariencia intelectual seguían intactas.

- Veo que Padfoot ha venido a vivir contigo, no pueden separarse ni un poco — rió con entusiasmo, mientras sus amigos le acompañaban.

- No he venido a vivir aquí, aún — Sirius tomaba una botella de Whisky de Fuego, que guardaban para cuando el tercer merodeador llegase, y 3 copas — aunque paso tanto tiempo aquí que quizás debería vender mi piso y mudarme aquí, sólo voy allá cuando salgo con una chica.

- Entonces sigue teniendo utilidad

- Así me gusta Prongs, bien dicho.

- ¿Por qué tienes esa cara¿Te sucedió algo? — James miró con atención a sus amigos, que bien le conocían.

- He ido a San Mungo a ver a…

- No la nombres, Prongs

- Vamos chicos, todos sabemos que el negarse a llamar a las personas por su nombre sólo incrementa el temor hacia ellas.

- Lo sé, Moony, pero ya es suficiente con todo lo que este — señalando a James — piensa en la innombrable, como para empezar a usar su nombre, es como si todo ganase más fuerza si la nombras.

- No digas idioteces Padfoot — Remus dirigió sus ojos dorados hacia el merodeador de pelo revuelto — ¿y la viste?

- No, una compañera ha dicho que se tomó libre estas dos semanas para los preparativos de su… evento.

- Vamos, Prongsy, es mejor que no la veas ¿Qué pensabas decirle? Hola, tanto tiempo, te acuerdas de mi…

- No, yo sólo…

- Ves lo que te decía Moony, se le han fundido las neuronas, esta realmente grave — Sirius estaba indignado, James llevaba perdido en el planeta Evans desde que llegaron a Londres, y por más que él trataba de distraerlo no había sido suficiente.

- Tienes razón, Paddy, te ha sentado mal Londres, eh Prongs!

- Ni que lo digas — se encogió de hombros, levantó sus ojos castaños y sonrió — pero no hablemos más de eso, cuéntanos que ha sido de ti Moony

- La ultima misión que me encomendó Crounch fue más larga de lo presupuestado, malditos franceses siempre queriendo hacer las cosas a su manera, aún cuando estén equivocados, pero al fin todo salió bien.

- En tu ultima lechuza dijiste algo sobre que tenías algo que contarnos, dinos Moony ¿encontraste una ardiente francesa¿te enrollaste con ella?

- ¿La has traído contigo¿Piensan casarse? — los merodeadores rieron con más ganas aún, que bueno era estar reunidos nuevamente como en los viejos tiempos.

- Nada de eso, aunque…

- Te enrollaste con una francesa.

- No, Padfoot, eso no es exactamente cierto — con una mirada lobuna y una sonrisa picara — era una alemana.

- ¡Lo sabía! El lobito no podía quedarse tan tranquilo con tanta fémina rondando — exclamó triunfante el merodeador de ojos grises.

- Ustedes no se quedan atrás, es más se comenta entre los aurores que batiste tu propio record, Padfoot, y Prongs te seguía en el recuento de ligues.

- Fue fácil las mujeres francesas y de Europa en general tienen más claro lo que quieren y van por ello, y lo que querían era a mi — finalizó Sirius sacudiéndose el resto de humildad que sobraba en su hombro.

- Bueno, pero sigues sin decirnos cual es la noticia que nos tenías, habla Moony — James ya se sentía más animado, en compañía de sus amigos era más fácil no pensar en ella, y el whisky de fuego estaba siendo de gran ayuda.

- Conocí a un tipo en Francia que…

- Te enamoraste de él y decidiste salir del closet, Vaya Moony que guardadito te lo tenías — el efecto del alcohol estaba ya notándose en el merodeador de pelo largo, que se burlaba y reía alegremente.

- No digas estupideces Padfoot — Remus le observó con ferocidad lanzando chispas desde sus ojos dorados pero luego se echo a reír con sus amigos.

- Si no te has enamorado de él, entonces dinos de que se trata.

- Si, Prongs, a eso iba, Charles es un científico y doctor especializado en semihumanos, y no sé exactamente como se dio cuenta de mi condición de licántropo, pero cuando conversamos me dijo que él y un grupo de especialistas, estaban desarrollando una poción capaz de revertir la licantropía, hasta ahora habían logrado, con 100 de certeza, evitar una transformación en luna llena.

- Eso es excelente, Remus — sus amigos miraban al licántropo maravillados y asombrados.

- Sí, lo es — el rostro del merodeador se iluminó con una enorme sonrisa — esta poción no ha logrado mantenerse en el tiempo permanentemente por más de dos o tres lunas llena seguidas, dependiendo de la persona, pero siguen trabajando en la forma de aumentar sus efectos. Lo malo es que no es posible beberla dos veces consecutivas, hay que dejar un tiempo aproximado de 3 a 4 meses entre el suministro de una nueva dosis.

- Es lo que has esperado toda la vida, es una muy buena oportunidad.

- Con sólo tomar una dosis ya me sentiría afortunado, pero tiene sus aspectos negativos, logra debilitarte mucho y no es posible hacer magia al menos la noche de luna llena, además sus efectos adversos en los órganos no han sido dilucidados con total claridad, porque hace no más de un año que comenzaron a probarla en hombres lobo, hasta ahora sólo causa algo de nauseas y dolor abdominal, pero nada de gravedad. Lo otro negativo, es su altísimo costo. Charles me ofreció participar eventualmente en el programa de investigación, donde tendría acceso gratuito, pero eso conlleva riesgos.

- ¿Cuántos riesgos?

- No los tengo totalmente claros, aún no lo he decidido, tengo que informarme mejor y hablarlo con Crounch, como auror no puedo darme lujos de no tener magia, aunque sea por un sólo día. Por ahora Charles me ha dado 3 dosis de la poción que esta probada ya, la idea no es correr riesgos aún, para usarlas cuando yo lo considere conveniente.

- Es la mejor noticia que he recibido en mucho tiempo, Moony, incluso por sobre cuando nos graduamos de aurores — James sonrió y Sirius asintió, ambos visiblemente felices por su mejor amigo, era una oportunidad que se daba pocas veces en la vida, y no la dejarían escapar.

El resto de la noche, se pasó entre los mejores recuerdos del colegio y su vida después de Hogwarts y muchas botellas de whisky, los merodeadores habían vuelto a reunirse, estaba vez para quedarse.

&&&&&&

Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, espero les haya gustado.

A que han odiado a la regordeta de Marlen, mira que poner sus ojos en MI James... Bueno bueno, el James de Lily, para el caso es casi lo mismo XD

¿Y la idea de un Remus Lupin No licántropo¿Qué les ha parecido? sería genial no.

Y Lily, la loca rematada y muy apasionada de Lily esta esperando hasta después del matrimonio... Vamos que de esas quedan pocas, aun cuando ya haya tenído una probadita del paraíso, pero quizás no sea lo mejor eso de aferrarse a la idea de que el "agobio" se le va a ir cuando se case, a muchas de las casadas no se le pasa nunca XD, bueno, ya veremos que será de la pelirroja y sus decisiones.

_Respuesta a los Rws_.

**Pali Evans**: Hola!!! Que bueno que te haya gustado!, aquí esta ya el nuevo capitulo y espero que sea de tu agrado como el capítulo anterior. Muchas Gracias por tu Rw. Suerte, Aioss.

**-41TZ1-**: Gracias por tu Rw, espero que te encante este capítulo tanto como a mi. Aioss.

**Dama de Hielo**: Yo también soy fan de la pareja de James y Lily, de hecho todos mis fics tienen relación a ellos, me gusta mucho la personalidad de ambos personajes, es una clara demostración de que polos opuestos se atraen. Espero te guste este nuevo capítulo, y gracias por tu Rw. Aiosss

**Mainy**: Aquí esta la continuación de la historia, espero actualizar cada poco tiempo ya que tengo varios capítulos ya escritos. Espero te guste, Saludos. Aiosss

Eso Eso Eso es to to todo amigos xD

Besos y Cariños

Aiosss

Jaqui


	3. Cap 3 Reencuentros, Deseos y Alcohol

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pues no soy ni rubia ni rica, asi que no me demanden.

Hola!!!

Tercer capítulo! espero les guste tanto como a mi, esta vez tenemos más de Remus, James y Sirius nos enseñan como pasar las penas, Val y Allie tienen buenos y malos momentos, y Will sigue desplegando dulzura.

Espero les guste, estoy infinitamente agradecida de todos los Rws recibidos, y feliz de que aquellas que leyeron el fic les este gustando la historia.

Como saben, todo comentario, reclamo, duda, apreciación, entre otras, siempre serán bienvenidos y contestados.

Dejo de aburrirlos, y les dejo con la Historia

Besos y miles de cariños.  
Jaqui

**Capítulo 3: Reencuentros, Deseos y Alcohol**

Valentina estaba sentada en el escritorio de su despacho, esperando a una de sus reporteras, mientras estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, analizando la situación de Lily.

Val estaba segura de que su amiga estaba equivocándose con el rumbo que le daba a su vida, pero ella no podía contradecirla, no sólo por la terca personalidad de la pelirroja, sino que su amiga se veía plena y tranquila incluso podría decir feliz, aun cuando los preparativos de la boda la estaban sacando de quicio, más de lo acostumbrado, hacía mucho tiempo que Lily no sonreía tanto, como en los tiempos del colegio, donde era chiquillas sin preocupaciones y todo les hacía gracia. Desde que estaba con Will, la pelirroja había rescatado algo de su personalidad alegre y divertida, eso estaba bien¿pero sería suficiente¿Lograría su amiga ser feliz?.

Ella y Allison le habían incitado a reanudar su vida amorosa, salir con chicos y divertirse, dos años después de Hogwarts, Lily no había vuelto a estar con un hombre después del incidente con…

- Valentina, disculpa el retraso¿estas ocupada? — Una mujer rubia, alta, con ojos verdes le miraba desde la puerta del despacho.

- No, estaba esperándote, Rita — Rita Skeeter era la mejor periodista que tenían en la revista, pero Val y Rita no se llevaban del todo bien, sólo una estricta relación profesional. La manía de la periodista por desacreditar a todo personaje "famoso" le desagradaba a tal extremo de que Val no dejaba que se publicase nada que no estuviese basado en hechos absolutamente reales y comprobables.

- Te he traído mi ultimo artículo — le dio unas hojas y espero que Valentina las ojeara — y bien¿Qué te parece?

- No lo sé Rita, no he podido acabar de leer las 5 paginas en 10 segundos, pero dime algo¿Por qué le interesaría a la gente si Ludo Bagman es impotente? — La ironía en la voz de la rubia de ojos violeta, despertó todo el odio que Rita sentía hacia su jefa, aunque lo disimulaba muy bien.

- Pues a todo el mundo le interesaría, vamos Valentina, es una excelente noticia¿Quién se imaginaría que el gran seductor y semental Ludo Barman es impotente? Nadie pues, esto conmocionará a toda la población mágica.

- Ok, suponiendo que fuese como dices, aunque yo creo que a las personas inteligentes no les interesaría en lo más mínimo, pero bueno… suponiendo que dices que conmocionará a todo el mundo, excluyéndome. ¿Cómo sabes que eso es cierto? — Valentina no estaba dispuesta a aceptar que su revista pasase de ser una prestigiosa publicación a un sentadero de chismes, y Rita derrochaba todo su potencial en rumores o inventos que desprestigian a todo aquel que se le cruzase por enfrente a la periodista.

- Mi fuente de información es secreta — adoptando una postura intransigente — pero es confiable, muy confiable.

- Déjame adivinar¿entrevistaste a alguna de las amantes de Bagman? — Rita la fulminó con la mirada, dispuesta a impedir que le rechazaran un artículo más.

- Sí, pero esta es una persona de total confianza, no me mentiría — menos si había usado veritaserum con ella, además incluiría el nombre de su fuente cuando su jefa le aceptará reportaje, sería un gran escándalo, Bagman y una alta personalidad del ministerio, esto había que hacerlo saber, la gente merecía saberlo, además así se vengaría de Ludo por unas cuantas que le debía.

- Por más confiable que sea tu fuente, es la palabra de ella contra la de Bagman, y no estoy dispuesta a bancarme una demanda por una estupidez de este nivel.

- Pero…

- No, Rita, a menos que la confiabilidad de tu fuente se base en un certificado medico que exprese claramente que padece de impotencia, no vamos a publicar nada de esto, ya te lo he dicho… -

De pronto una lechuza interrumpió la conversación, y se posó frente a Valentina alzando su pata en la cual tenía atado un pequeño pergamino, Val desató el mensaje y lo leyó, era breve, pero la reacción de ella fue inesperada, cayó en tal estado nervioso que estuvo a punto de caerse de su asiento, derramo el frasco de tinta sobre todo el escritorio, sus preciosos ojos violeta se oscurecieron y contenían las lagrimas, su rostro palideció y temblaba de pies a cabeza.

Rita la miraba sorprendida, nunca la había visto reaccionar así ante un pergamino, ni cuando había rumores de que Voldemort quería apoderarse de la revista en una forma de llegar a la comunidad mágica. Esa reacción era simplemente inaudita, la siempre serena, centrada y responsable Valentina Stevens estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso. La periodista tenía que saber lo que decía ese pergamino, quizás algo realmente escabroso se ocultaba detrás de aquel rostro inocente.

- ¿Sucede algo? — Valentina le miró con sorpresa, como si hubiese olvidado que Rita estaba en frente de ella, trató de controlarse para contestarle.

- No, todo está bien, en cuanto a tu reportaje, no lo publicaremos, y la próxima vez busca un tema que sea relevante y bien fundado.

- Pero

- He dicho que NO — la voz de Val alcanzó varios decibeles en la ultima palabra — ahora déjame sola, necesito hacer algo.

- Esta bien — Rita se levantó indignada y salió procurando dejar la puerta abierta.

- ¡Que manía tiene esta mujer de dejar siempre la puerta abierta! — exclamó exasperada la rubia, con un ademán de su varita arregló el desastre provocado por la tinta derramada, todo quedó en perfecto estado tal cual como estaba antes.

Valentina releyó el mensaje, lo dejó sobre el escritorio y recogió apresuradamente sus cosas, cogió su varita y salió sin dar más explicaciones.

Al minuto después, un escarabajo estaba sobre el pergamino que Val dejó olvidado, luego en el mismo lugar donde había estado el insecto apareció la rubia figura de Rita Skeeter, quien leyó con curiosidad, tenía algo realmente grande en sus manos.

Le sorprendió la brevedad del mensaje y que eso causará tanta revolución en el estado emocional de su jefa, esto tenía un trasfondo importante, antes de guardar el papel en su bolsillo leyó en voz alta para memorizarlo.

"He vuelto.  
Quisiera verte, te estaré esperando.  
Tú sabrás encontrarme.

MRL"

&&&&&&&

Allison estaba harta de lidiar con ese tipo de situaciones, otra mujer las aprovecharía para escalar posiciones en su carrera, pero ella era demasiado inteligente como para caer en esas estupideces, su dignidad no le permitía caer tan bajo.

El tribunal de justicia mágico era un enorme edificio, donde se encontraban todas las salas de tribunales de Gran Bretaña, allí se habían llevado a cabo los más grandes juicios, El Wizengamot se reunía en uno de los grandes salones, además había un subterráneo con todos los archivos legales de todos los magos y brujas nacidos en Gran Bretaña, incluyéndose a los hijos de muggles.

La castaña tenía su propia oficina, desde hace ya 3 años, no había sido fácil hacerse un lugar entre tantos magos machistas que no permitían que una mujer ocupase mejores puestos que ellos, pero Allison les demostró en base a su inteligencia y carácter que ella tenía lo necesario para llegar hasta donde estaba y mucho más. Es por eso que se rumoreaba que sería la mujer más joven en llegar a ser jueza de un tribunal.

Pero nunca faltaban los hombres que creían poder tentarla con mayores retribuciones en su carrera si aceptaba tener una cita con ellos, algunos eran incluso más directos y le proponían enrollarse ahí mismo en la oficina. Exactamente por eso ella no tenía muchos amigos en su trabajo, y una larga lista de enemigos, pero eso la tenía sin cuidado, no necesitaba de nadie para seguir adelante, su capacidad como profesional era más que suficiente.

Era, precisamente, una de esas ocasiones en que le habían hecho proposiciones indecorosas a cambio de asegurar que el ultimo caso en que trabajaba saliera con un fallo que a ella le favoreciera, pero no sólo se negó, sino que unos cuantos golpes (después de que el mago tratase de arrinconarla contra la pared) en zonas sensibles fueron su venganza, de buen gusto le hubiese lanzado algún maleficio, pero estando en el trabajo no era la mejor idea, la violencia física era una mejor salida.

- Maldito idiota¿Qué se ha creído?, él último hombre que osó acorralarme contra la pared no pudo repetir la gracia dos veces — pero al recordar aquel hombre, la mirada de la castaña se nubló un poco, y se ruborizó ligeramente.

Esa vez ni siquiera había opuesto resistencia, aún podía sentir el cuerpo de él aprisionándola para que ella no se le escapará, y antes de ella poder si quiera pensar en golpearlo, él la estaba besando, y cuando eso sucedía el mundo daba vueltas y todo carecía de sentido con excepción de aquellos cálidos labios rozando los suyos, su lengua explorando cada rincón de la boca de ella, eso era simplemente el paraíso, el aroma de el cuerpo de aquel hombre se le impregnó en cada célula, y cuando pudo volver a la realidad estaba abrazada a él, sus cuerpos desnudos estaban envueltos en una blanca sábana, el sol acariciaba su piel y ella era feliz naufragando en sus brazos.

Ningún otro la había besado como él, nadie había podido llevarla a aquel estado de éxtasis en que el mundo dejaba de existir, desde ese entonces no pudo olvidar y guardaba los recuerdos en el fondo de su memoria, resguardados por su orgullo impidiéndole traerlos al presente.

No lo volvió a ver, y aunque buscó su perfume en cada tienda no fue capaz de encontrarlo, en un vano intento de recordarlo.

Desde entonces dejó de ser la chiquilla soñadora y accesible, para convertirse una mujer fría, práctica y distante. Sólo sus amigas conocían a la verdadera Allison, sólo Lily y Valentina la conocían tanto o más que ella misma.

- ¿Qué estas alegando? — un joven rubio, de amables ojos castaños, nariz recta y una sonrisa juguetona y alegre, alto y robusto le miraba desde la puerta alertado por el mal humor de la castaña.

Allison salió de sus pensamientos abruptamente, sus mejillas aún ruborizadas pero su mirada había vuelto a ser fría aunque una calidez bailaba en ella. Richard Diggory era de sus pocos amigos en el trabajo, habían estudiado juntos leyes mágicas después de salir de Hogwarts, Richy, como ella le llamaba de cariño, pertenecía a Ravenclaw y era una año mayor que Allie.

- Richy!!

- Te he dicho que no me llames así — añadió el rubio con un falsa molestia.

- Ah no seas así, es de cariño, además te queda bien — le guiñó un ojo, mientras seguía ordenando los papeles de su escritorio.

- Eres demasiado terca como para seguir discutiéndolo contigo, dime¿que te ha pasado? — la furia volvió a apoderarse de la castaña cuando recordó el incidente de hace pocos minutos.

- Ni me lo recuerdes, es precisamente por eso que odio a los hombres, no me mal interpretes cariño, tú te salvas, pero el resto son todos unas criaturas rastreras arrogantes, asquerosas y depravadas. — a Richard no le sorprendía en lo más mínimo aquella suave comparación del genero masculino, había oído de la castaña unas mucho peores.

- ¿Quién ha sido esta vez¿Qué te ha hecho?

- El mal nacido de Rupert Wilson — escupió su nombre como si fuera el peor ingrediente de una poción altamente venenosa.

- El del caso Rosalyn

- Sí, ese.

- Lo mataré — anunció el joven mostrando sus puños. — pero ¿estas bien? No ha alcanzado a hacerte nada, dime Allie¿se ha propasado contigo? — Allison dudó un poco, Richard era capaz de matarlo si se enteraba, es lo que más le agradaba de su amigo, para él las cosas o eran blancas o negras y quienes osasen dañar a las mujeres no merecían piedad alguna.

- No, no ha alcanzado.

- Es hombre muerto — rugió el rubio.

- No te preocupes, ya tiene bastante por hoy con que le haya dejado sin descendencia — una sonrisa encantadora surgió en el rostro enfurecido de su amigo, ella sonrió alegremente.

- En ese caso, por hoy ha tenido lo que merece, mañana le daré yo el resto, por ahora olvidémonos de esto con un buen café y esas galletas que tanto te gustan, te las mereces por ser tan buena chica. — Allison rió

- ¿Crees que ser buena chica es plantarle semejante golpe en los genitales a un depravado?

- Pues claro — la miraba como si fuera algo tan obvio — se lo merece, además a mi me gustan las mujeres que se hacen respetar, eso las diferencia del resto, y mientras no sean mis genitales, es una maniobra perfecta — ambos rieron con ganas, Richard abrazó a la castaña por los hombros y salieron con rumbo a la cafetería, mientras a una cierta distancia unos ojos grises lanzaban verdaderas chispas, que se apresuraron a seguirlos.

Allison se volteó de repente, el corazón de Sirius se detuvo, por un momento pensó que la capa de James no les cubría bien y ella podía verlo, los azules ojos de ella analizaban con atención el pasillo, tenía la impresión de que los seguían.

- ¿Qué sucede? — el rubio la miraba preocupado.

- Nada, es que me pareció que alguien nos seguía.

- ¿Crees que pueda ser Wilson?

- No, no creo, no podía ni caminar cuando salió de mi oficina, probablemente este en san mungo.

- Tienes razón, vamos — él volvió a pasar su brazo, ahora por la cintura de ella para invitarla a seguir caminando, el cuerpo de Sirius temblaba de furia. Pero Allison no se movía, los sensibles sentidos de la chica estaban alerta y en su interior había un fiesta (o en su defecto una batalla) hormonal, aquel perfume… sacudió la cabeza para tratar de pensar con claridad, no podía ser - ¿Qué pasa?

- No… no — titubeo — ¿no sientes ese olor?

- ¿Qué olor? El único olor que siento es el de ese café que nos espera. — La chica aún conmocionada trataba de calmar su pulso acelerado, Richard tenía razón no había nada ahí, por un loco e intenso segundo sintió aquel aroma, pero debían ser sólo alucinaciones o algo parecido provocadas por los recientes recuerdos, que cruel podía ser la mente.

- No te preocupes, Richy — una amplia sonrisa iluminó la morena piel de Allison — Son imaginaciones mías, mis nervios aún están a flor de piel, aquel café me ayudará y las galletas son una gran tentación — el chico la atrajo más hacia él desde la cintura en un gesto cariñoso, y siguieron caminando mientras un moreno seguía inmóvil e invisible en medio del pasillo, tratando de asimilar las palabras de la castaña.

&&&&&&

- Will es absolutamente necesario todo esto — la pelirroja se paseaba de un lado a otro de la sala de la mansión de los Atwood.

La sala era muy amplia con unos sillones hechos en París, eran realmente hermosos y cómodos, en el piso de mármol había una amplia alfombra, que contenía una mesa central hecha en cristal con el escudo de la familia, encima había unos adornos de oro y platino.

Las paredes contenían costosas pinturas, y había un enorme ventanal que daba hacia el interminable jardín, había también una chimenea en una de las paredes y sobre ella un cuadro grande de la familia Atwood, en ella se podían ver los padres de Will, uno de sus abuelos, el novio de Lily y sus dos hermanos Victoria y Mark.

- Vamos, Lily, tenemos que hacerlo, mi madre ha estado organizándolo todo hace semanas.

- Pero no es necesario, sólo es un estúpido formalismo, Will la idea inicial era hacer una boda sencilla y privada, esto se esta escapando de nuestras manos — Lily estaba furiosa, harta de soportar las ocurrencias de los padres de su novio, era su boda y cada vez más se perdía el significado principal de todo.

- Hemos estado tan ocupados con el asunto de los preparativos, que un ensayo no nos vendría mal, así podremos ver que más nos hace falta, son tantos los detalles que más de alguno podría escapársenos.

- No hemos estado ocupados con la boda, al menos no tú, le has pedido a tu madre y hermana que se encarguen de todo, ellas ya han escogido cada uno de los detalles, ni siquiera he podido opinar respecto a que quiero de cenar o que música escuchar.

- Lily, tú odias organizar esas cosas, opinar acerca de todo eso estaba entre tus motivos de perdida de tiempo — le recordó el moreno.

- Una cosa es odiar todo lo que es organización, y algo muy diferentes es no poder escoger nada de lo que se hará en MI boda…

- Nuestra boda — matizo Will con ternura.

- Pero todo esto es como si no me representara, nada de eso es de mi gusto, no me siento cómoda con nada¡Por Merlín! Will, hay caviar en el menú, con lo que aborrezco los huevos de pescado¿Quieres acaso que termine vomitando en mi hermoso y perfecto vestido de novia? — la pelirroja alzaba una ceja, el gesto de desesperación la hacia verse realmente hermosa, Will la miraba embobado — Me estas escuchando¡Will! — Gritó furiosa.

- El vestido es algo que va contigo, aunque no lo he visto sólo he oído hablar maravillas de él, mamá y Vicky no paran de hablar de lo hermoso y elegante que es.

- ¡Claro que va conmigo!, es lo único que he escogido.

- No sin que te obligaran.

- Y eso que tiene que ver — ella estaba indignada, todo el mundo se había preocupado de hacer que toda la ceremonia fuera perfecta, pero nadie se dio el tiempo de pensar si era perfecto para ella, había tenido que irse enterando por las conversaciones que ha escuchado de la madre de Will con la coordinadora de eventos que habían contratado.

- Mira, Cariño — dijo suavemente casi en un ronroneo — no quise presionarte con los preparativos, siempre supe que no gustas de perder el tiempo en estas cosas, por eso pensé en mamá, ella moría por ayudarnos con todo y no tenía nada más que hacer, sólo quise hacer lo mejor para todos, pero si hay algo que no te gusta estas en pleno derecho de cambiarlo — aunque en su interior Will sabía perfectamente que cambiar algo de lo que ya estaba planeado significaba una gigantesca discusión con su madre, pero eso le daba igual, sólo le importaba que Lily fuera feliz, la fiesta y todo tenía que ser perfecto para ella, para la mujer de sus sueños, el resto podía comerse sus palabras e ideas, al final eran ellos dos los que importaban.

La pelirroja por su parte no dudaba que la madre de Will sería capaz de poner una poción envenenada en su comida con tal que su hijo no se case con una sangre sucia y peor aún que lo alejase de su lado.

La Sra Atwood sentía una gran predilección por Will entre sus hijos, porque era el primogénito y todo su orgullo, aunque no pensaba que su perfecto hijo fuese a enamorarse de una hija de muggles, nunca trató a Lily como trataba a la perfecta sangre limpia novia de Mark, sólo la trataba bien cuando Will estaba presente, el resto del tiempo era un témpano de hielo con ella. La pelirroja incluso lo prefería, así no tenía que fingir todo el tiempo que se agradaban.

Lily seguía enojada, pero las palabras del moreno lograron calmarla un poco, él por su parte se levantó del sillón, donde se había dedicado a mirar a Lily pasear como gata enjaulada de un extremo a otro de la sala; se acercó a ella y le besó suavemente los labios.

- Podrás cambiar todo lo que quieras, es nuestra boda y será perfecta sólo para nosotros, aunque al resto no les guste, hablaré con mamá, te daré todo lo que ha sido planificado hasta ahora y harás los cambios que desees — todo fue dicho en un suave susurro, que calmó definitivamente a la fiera en que se había convertido su novia.

- No quiero caviar, quiero chocolates — él sonrió — muchos postres y dulces diferentes. Quiero también calas, rosas rojas y liliums, y no quiero nada de esas horrendas cosas que tu madre llama flores.

- ¿Algo más? — la mirada inocente y burlona era simplemente encantadora.

- Eso por el momento, cuando vea el resto que esta planeado veré que más.

- Tus deseos son ordenes para mi, princesa — la abrazó, y al separarse una actitud triunfante en su rostro alertó a la pelirroja — pero debes admitir que para la cantidad de cambios que harás es de suma importancia hacer un ensayo de la boda, para que la verdadera sea de tu agrado y salga perfecta — había ganado la partida. Lily hizo un gesto de resignación, él tenía razón, como siempre.

- Esta bien, comer unos cuantos chocolates y postres no me harán mal, tengo que ensayar como comerlos elegantemente para que tu familia no se alarme — además el exceso de azúcar la ayudará a soportar a todos los familiares engreídos de su novio, pero necesitaría aliadas, y convencerlas será una tarea difícil, pero si Will había podido convencerla a ella, porque no podría convencer Lily a sus amigas.

Se besaron en medio de la sala, la discusión había finalizado.

- Ahora me iré a casa, debo hablar con las chicas sobre todo esto del ensayo, y necesito descansar, tengo turno mañana.

- Quédate - susurró

- Sabes que no puedo, cariño — él la miraba suplicante, quería dormir a su lado y tener el cuerpo de la pelirroja abrazado al suyo durante toda la noche.

- Por favor, amor, Quédate.

- Will, debo irme — dijo decidida, aunque le costaba mucho verlo y negarse, era tan fácil hacer lo que esos azules ojos le pedían, pero no podía, se sentía inquieta — Amor, ya queda muy poco, sólo 2 semanas, y no habrá nadie capaz de sacarme de tu cama, hemos esperado tanto para esto — ella lo miraba dulcemente y le besó apasionadamente, ese hombre la amaba y se merecía lo mejor, ella sólo esperaba estar a la altura. Al separarse el moreno la miró intensamente y reticentemente la soltó.

- Pobre de aquel que se atreva a sacarte de mi cama, porque se arrepentirá — el tono de voz de Will era ronco y algo ahogado, era seductor — y más te vale cumplas tu promesa, porque en dos semanas serás sólo mía preciosa.

- Lo sé — Lily sonrió desafiándolo, él volvió a tomarla en sus brazos y la besó intensamente.

Ella se fue por la chimenea hasta su apartamento, mientras Will respiraba hondo, se daría una ducha fría antes de ir a la batalla con su madre, todo por conseguir lo que su pelirroja quería.

&&&&&&&&

Remus caminaba por el parque, zigzagueando entre los árboles, era la parte más profunda del lugar, también la más tranquila y solitaria. A él le encantaba ese lugar, no sólo por lo que era, sino por lo que significaba.

Había esperado tanto este momento, estaba nervioso y sus ojos dorados viajaban inquietos, no estaba totalmente seguro pero algo en su interior le impedía desanimarse, se quedó quieto mirando el tronco de uno de los gigantes árboles, estaba tan absorto en su nerviosismo y en hallar la forma de calmarse que no escuchó los pasos a su espalda.

Algo le hizo darse vuelta, alguien le observaba, y allí estaba, a unos metros de él, le mujer más hermosa que conocía, la única que grabó su nombre con letras doradas en su corazón aún cuando ella no lo sabía.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que la vio la última vez arrastrando su baúl para salir de la estación de King's Cross, en aquella ocasión de despidieron con un beso fugaz. Esta vez sus sentidos clamaban mucho más, pero sabía que, aquel cuerpo que llevaba un vestido burdeo corto dejando ver unas largas y torneadas piernas, con un escote que invitaban a perder la cabeza con sólo mirarlo, un cuello de piel cremosa y suave, llegando a sus labios dulces y esa mirada violeta que le cautivó desde la primera vez que la vio; ya no le pertenecía.

Valentina no tardó en llegar al lugar indicado, él estaba frente a ella mirándola, analizándola, ella no pudo evitar hacer lo mismo, él estaba cambiado, había ganado cuerpo, sus músculos resaltaban más en aquella camisa negra y jeans ajustados, ya no era el jovencito de aspecto débil y enfermizo, sin embargo sus ojos de caramelo dorado seguían igual, el clásico aleteo de mariposas se desató en su interior cuando él posaba sus ojos en sus labios, el tiempo había pasado y les cambió a ambos. Una punzada en su corazón le recordó que él ya no era suyo.

Ella corrió los metros que les separaban, le abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, Remus la rodeo con sus brazos y la estrechó con fuerza, como evitando que se le escapara, el cuerpo de ella parecía tan pequeño entre sus brazos, fueron minutos o quizás horas que no se atrevían a separarse del otro, tenían miedo de verse a los ojos.

Lentamente se separaron, sus rostros estaban muy cerca incluso podían rozarse, el brillo de esos ojos dorados le recordó sus mejores tiempos de pareja, la mirada violeta de ella resplandecía, y unas lagrimas se escaparon del duro arresto que ella ejercía. Sus emociones se escapaban, si seguía en sus brazos no podría contenerse y le besaría como tantas veces había soñado en esos años de distancia.

El por su parte sentía fuego recorrer sus venas, el sentir el cuerpo de esa mujer entre sus brazos era la sensación más magnífica que había experimentado, era tan frágil, tan perfecta, parecía un muñeca de porcelana. Necesitaba con urgencia distanciarse o no podría reprimir más sus instintos, el tiempo no había hecho más que incrementar sus ansías de ella, aunque había tratado de olvidarla de todas las formas posibles, ahora sus labios eran una tentación muy grande.

Ambos se alejaron, dejando espacio entre ellos, el roce era como electricidad que los quemaba, pero hace mucho que no se sentían tan bien.

Ella fue la primera en hablar, cuando logró recordar como respirar.

- Pensé que pasaría mucho tiempo más antes de poder volver a verte — su voz era suave, aterciopelada.

- Yo también lo pensé — ni siquiera cuando estuvo en frente de Voldemort le costó tanto hablar.

- ¿Cuándo has vuelto?

- Ayer en la noche — y había esperado que llegase la tarde del otro día para avisarle, que poca consideración, pensó molesta la rubia. — no ha sido hasta hace poco que he conseguido una lechuza con la cual comunicarme contigo — la verdad era que había estado toda la mañana tratando de decidirse a escribir, y después a encontrar las palabras correctas. El pensó que ella estaba molesta hasta que la vio sonreír.

- Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última lechuza que me enviaste dando señales de vida — hace muchos años que se comunicaban esporádicamente, ninguno de sus amigos lo sabían, dado como terminaron las cosas el último año, pero ellos no perdieron el contacto, aunque ahora sólo eran amigos.

- Sí, no pude responder tu último mensaje, estuvimos aislados un tiempo.

- ¿Ha salido todo bien en tus misiones? — él nunca le había contado de que se trataban las misiones a las que era destinado, sólo para cuidar de la integridad de la rubia, y ella no se interesó en saber, era feliz con que él le escribiese de vez en cuando.

- Sí, ahora tengo lo que resta de la semana de vacaciones antes de salir de nuevo.

- Oh — era muy poquito tiempo, eso le afectó pero disimuló bien.

- Y tú¿Cómo has estado? — él quería saber si estaba con alguien, pero no se atrevía a preguntar.

- Bien, el trabajo sigue excelente, sólo los típicos roces con Skeeter.

- ¿Rita Skeeter?

- Sí¿la conoces? — un brillo de celos resplandeció fugaz en su mirada.

- Estuvo en el colegio con nosotros, era de Hufflepuff, creo que era uno o dos años menor

- No la recuerdo — su mal humor iba en aumento. El reía, eso cabreo más a la rubia.

- Pues yo recuerdo que Sirius salió una vez con ella, fue la única vez, pero después se dedicó a espiarnos, una de sus amigas (otra de las citas de Sirius) nos dijo que Rita creía que nosotros ocultábamos algo y ella lo iba a descubrir — el chico rió con más ganas, ante el desconcierto de Val.

- Y descubrió algo — quiso saber.

- Nada que pudiese probar. Nosotros solíamos tener muchos amigos, nadie le creía mucho lo que decía.

- Querrás decir que tenían muchas admiradoras, casi toda la escuela sabía quienes eran los merodeadores, cada uno tenía su fan club, incluso Peter, aunque ese fan club tenía pocas afiliadas — una risa maliciosa apareció en la cara de Val — era obvio que nadie le creería a Rita, las niñas del colegio les adoraban y los chicos o querían ser como ustedes o les odiaban como todos los Slytherins.

- En eso tienes razón, eran buenos tiempos

- ¿Lo dices porque tenías un fan club que te perseguía?

- La verdad es que eso era lo de menos, no puedo negarte que era agradable que tantas chicas estuviesen…

- Enamoradas de ustedes…

- Tanto como enamoradas… diría encaprichadas, pero sí era agradable — ahí estaba, pensó Val, todos los merodeadores tenían defectos, Remus era al que menos se le notaban, pero los cuatro eran vanidosos y algo arrogantes, Lily tenía razón, Val siempre lo supo, por eso ellas eran de las pocas que no caían en sus redes, y se sentía orgullosa de ello. — pero eso nunca fue suficiente

- ¿Qué?

- Quiero decir, nosotros nunca nos interesamos realmente por ellas

- Ahh claro, es por eso que salían con una chica diferente cada día.

- Te equivocas, ese era Sirius, y tal vez James, pero yo no

- Vamos Lupin, que tú las cambiabas cada semana, no me digas que eras diferente. Peter era el que menos las cambiaba, pero eso era porque no tenía con quien cambiarlas.

- No seas dura con Pete, él también tenía sus seguidoras

- Había cuanta loca.

- Sí, es cierto, ustedes eran un gran ejemplo de eso

- Hey!!! Como que nosotras, para que sepas, éramos las más cuerdas de todo el colegio, mira que andar baboseando por ustedes.

- Es cierto, ustedes eran las únicas que se resistían a nuestros encantos como decía Sirius.

- Ustedes eran demasiado vanidosos, arrogantes y creídos como para fijarnos en sus encantos, preferíamos reírnos de sus defectos.

- Creo que te hizo mal tantos años la influencia de Lily — Remus negaba con la cabeza pero sonreía.

- No se te ocurra decírselo, mira que es capaz de matarte. — ambos rieron.

Se dedicaron a pasear por las profundidades del parque, allí nadie los molestaría, el recordar viejos tiempo les ayudo a relajarse, la tensión causada por la atracción que sentían les agotaba, pero después de conversar un rato se dejaron guiar por sus palabras, aunque sus cuerpos sentían emociones tan fuertes que no podían controlar, lo mejor era tratar de ignorarlas por más difícil que esto resultase.

Remus le contó a Val la oportunidad que Charles le había ofrecido, ella conocía su condición de licántropo desde 5º año de Hogwarts, cosa que él se enteró en 7º, pero les ayudo a fortalecer lazos y sentirse más cercanos, si es que eso era posible. Valentina esta feliz por esa posibilidad, pero temía por los riesgos que conllevaba, aún así compartió la alegría del licántropo.

&&&&&&&&

Un moreno de pelo indomable y ojos color chocolate despertaba entre la suavidad de unas sabanas blancas que cubrían su desnudez, una rayo de sol insistía en clavarse en sus ojos impidiéndole seguir durmiendo, finalmente se resignó y se levantó, al parecer era el medio día porque el sol estaba muy alto, miró el reloj de su velador, eran las una de la tarde, se sorprendió de haber dormido tanto, pero recordó que se había ido a dormir al amanecer, después del reencuentro con los merodeadores.

Remus y Sirius decidieron instalarse en el departamento de James, mientras acaban sus mini vacaciones, pero al salir de la ducha el moreno no encontró a ninguno de sus amigos en casa, se dispuso a preparar algo de comer, pero cuando vio que en la despensa no había más que unas cuantas latas de cerveza y la única botella de whisky que se salvó la noche anterior, James pensó que era necesario comprar algo de comida, y conseguirse un elfo domestico, aunque desistió de la ultima idea porque no pasaba mucho tiempo en su departamento, no tenía sentido.

Al cabo de un par de horas, en que el moreno de lentes había ido al supermercado, coqueteado con casi todas las mujeres que allí estaban, obtenido más 20 números telefónicos, sin la necesidad de pedírselos — como si yo fuera a usar ese aparato chillador lleno de números, ni por una mujer — pensó James, finalmente había comprado un ración de chocolate (y derivados) como para alimentar a todo un continente de niños, compró además una botella de cada licor que encontró, podían probarlas; ya que ahí no vendían Whisky de fuego o cerveza de mantequilla.

Para cuando se dio cuenta, no llevaba nada realmente alimenticio, así que pasó a uno de los restaurantes y compró cantidades industriales de comida, tenía que alimentar a Padfoot, antes de que pierda la figura que tantas comilonas le habían otorgado.

Entró en su piso, y el ruido en el interior lo alertó, sacó la varita y la puso en alto. Cuando llegó al cuarto de Sirius, vio al moreno de ojos grises golpear con todas sus fuerzas la pared, como recriminándole interponerse en su camino.

- Estas remodelando, Paddy — James se relajó, y bajó su varita — tu sangre es una excelente pintura, pero no sé si el color rojo convine con la alfombra. — Sirius miró a su amigo con ojos ligeramente desenfocados, llevaba más de media hora golpeando la pared, y sus puños sangraban profusamente, pero eso no le quitaba la rabia que sentía.

- No es gracioso, James — Sirius no tenía intenciones de parar de golpear la pared, por eso James le lanzó un hechizo que hizo que las manos del merodeador se pegaran a su cuerpo, impidiendo que las moviera - ¿Qué haces? — bramó con furia.

- Por muy bien que le quede tu sangre como pintura a la pared, prefiero el color que tenía antes — con otro ademán de su varita la pared volvió a su estado inicial, sin rastros de la furia del moreno — ahora explícame¿Qué sucedió para que decidieras remodelar mi departamento?

- Deja libre mis brazos — aún enojado Sirius lo miraba con resentimiento por haberle lanzado el hechizo.

- Sólo si prometes no abalanzarte sobre la pared, Paddy — James solía usar esa actitud paternal con su amigo.

- Esta bien, lo prometo — dijo cansado. James liberó a su amigo, mientras este se miraba las heridas.

- Lo mejor será comprar una bolsa de boxeo, recuerdas que fue de aquella que teníamos en nuestro cuarto en Hogwarts — James adoptó una expresión soñadora y hacía memoria — ahh creo que ya lo recuerdo, la hiciste explotar aquella vez que Allison salió con el buscador de Sly, como olvidarlo. — cuando el merodeador menciono a Allison, Sirius hizo una mueca de fastidio y dolor. — con que se trata de ella, debí suponerlo, volvemos a las andadas Paddy. Como en los viejos tiempos — James sonreía divertido.

- No te rías, y no la nombres, esa arpía traicionera — La imagen de aquel idiota abrazándola por la cintura y acercándola a él, se repetía una y otra vez en la mente del merodeador, era un tortura, las ganas de matarlo se incrementaban exponencialmente.

- ¿Qué ha hecho? — tratando de analizar lo que tenía tan ofuscado a su amigo.

- Estaba con otro el tribunal — como si eso lo explicase todo.

- Pues eso es normal — matizo el moreno de pelo indomable — ella trabaja con personas, es más son muy pocas las mujeres que trabajan en el tribunal de magia.

- Sí, pero ese cabrón la llevaba abrazada con una mano en sus hombros, como si le perteneciera, es un cabrón hijo de puta — la imágenes en la mente de Sirius eran veneno en su sangre corroyendo todo a su paso.

- Mmm sí, puede que lo sea

- ¿Puede que lo sea? — exclamó tan sorprendido como indignado — ese… ese pedazo de estiércol de hipogrifo le abrazó por la cintura, ella le dice que aún tenía los nervios a flor de piel, quizás que estaban haciendo ese par de traidores, de seguro enrollándose en la oficina, además la estaba tentando con galletas¿que clase de idiota retrasado hace algo como eso? — preguntó enfadado — además ella… ella le llamó Richy… - cuando finalizó, sintió algo de alivio, le hacía falta hablarlo con alguien más, alguien que le entendiera.

- Dices que Allison le llamó Richy, Rayos, eso no puede significar nada bueno — meditó el merodeador.

- Y que lo digas¿puedo continuar con mi noble misión de reformar la pared?.

- No, esa no es la solución, además hoy mismo compraremos esa bolsa de boxeo, la necesitamos con urgencia.

- Es cierto, al menos yo tengo la sospecha que Allie se esta tirando al tal Richy, pero tú tienes la seguridad de que la pelirroja se esta dando al lote con su noviecito, quizás cuantas veces al día — reflexionó Sirius sin darse cuenta de lo que sus palabras significaban, ahora fue el turno de James de aporrear la pared con todas su fuerzas, y no se contentó sólo con eso, comenzó a patear, tirar y golpear todo lo que se puso a su paso, cuando Sirius reaccionó tomó la varita de James y lo inmovilizó.

- ¿Haz decidido remodelar, Prongsy? — dijo con ironía, los ojos castaños del merodeador lanzaban chispas asesinas, y como sólo Sirius estaba ahí lo eligió como epicentro de su furia.

- Suéltame — bramó el merodeador.

- No, James, tienes razón, no tiene sentido que destroces tu casa, iremos a comprar esa bolsa y le daremos de golpes hasta caer inconcientes de cansancio, pero por ahora cálmate, sino no te soltaré. — James entendió que no tenía otra alternativa, hizo una mueca de desagrado que Sirius tomó como un sí, y le soltó, ambos se encaminaron a la salida y salieron, no sin antes lanzar un último golpe a la muralla.

Ya entrada la noche, cuando Remus entró al departamento, parte de la casa aún estaba hecha un desastre, era como si un huracán hubiese pasado sólo por un pequeño sector de la casa, al llegar el living, vio a sus dos amigos con una extensa variedad de botellas abiertas, eran los licores muggles que James había comprado en la tarde, los merodeadores había decidido probar todas las botellas esa noche, quizás el alcohol les ayudaría a no sentir, o en último caso a olvidar por un tiempo.

- ¿Es la noche de quedar inconcientes con un coma alcohólico? Hubiesen invitado — exclamó con ironía, posando sus ojos dorados en sus ebrios amigos.

- Moonyy, Has vuelto a casa! Ven amigo, acompáñanos, estamos en una fiesta — James se levantó para saludar a Remus, y le señaló un lugar en el sofá en que Sirius estaba sentado.

- Has estado toda el día afuera, pillín pillín, parece que nuestro lobito quería un poquito de acción — dijo Sirius dirigiéndose a James.

- Hey! Esa es una buena idea Paddy, necesitamos algo de acción que te parece si llamamos a alguna de las bellas chicas que conocí hoy en el supermercado muggle, podemos usar el feletono chillador — se bebió el resto de la botella de vodka, y sacó de su bolsillo una serie de papeles con números telefónicos, nombres y corazoncitos.

- Es un excelente idea Prongsy, pero antes Moonny debe contarnos que ha estado haciendo, Vamos Remusín no te ahorres los detalles escabrosos, queremos saberlo todoo — destapó la cuarta botella de Gin y bebió derramando la mitad en la alfombra — ups creo que ha caído un poquito, deberías probar esta bebida muggle Moony sabe como agua.

- ¿Qué les ha sucedido? — Remus estaba enojado.

- No te enfades Lupilu, sólo buscamos una salida creativa a nuestro dolor — James tenía que estar muy borracho para comenzar a filosofar así.

- Y se puede saber que es lo que les esta causando tanto dolor — El merodeador rubio parecía un padre que ha descubierto a sus hijos bebiendo y fumando en casa en una fiesta clandestina mientras él no estaba.

- Verás moony hay veces en la vida, que uno recibe golpes fuertes, por ejemplo Sirusín ha descubierto que su ex amada y odiada Allie le engaña con un pelmazo excremento de hipogrifo conocido cariñosamente como Richy.

- O por ejemplo Jamsie Pooh acaba de darse cuenta que su ex pelirroja homicida se esta dando al lote con su "peor es nada" en todas las superficies de la mansión que tiene.

- Ahh ya veo a que os referís, y es por eso que han montado un bar muggle, con la esperanza de ahogarse en algún vaso o botella — dijo analizando que no había ni un solo vaso entre todo ese desorden.

- Verás, en un principio la idea original fue golpear la pared, luego a Pronsy se le ha ocurrido la genial idea de patear todo a su paso, después en un breve momento de lucidez compramos una bolsa de boxeo, la cual hemos instalado en la habitación vacía, después de golpearla durante horas y caer exhaustos, cambiamos nuestros planes por un poco de esto — señalando lo que bebía — pero ahora tú nos has dado la genial idea de salir con unas cuantas chicas y entrar en acción.

- Oye Paddy, como se usa este foteleno, tiene un montón de números y no para de hacer un ruido molesto — James había alcanzado el teléfono y lo tenía en su oído, mientras lo examinaba como si fuese un extraño objeto alienígena.

- No harán nada de eso — con un movimiento de varita desaparecieron todas las bebidas, y todo quedó tan inmaculado como estaba — se irán a dormir, no pueden salir en esas condiciones.

- No seas aguafiestas Moony

- Todo porque tú ya has tenido algo de acción, eres un egoísta — le reprochaba Sirius.

- No digan idioteces, y váyanse a dormir, mañana tendrán el dolor de cabeza más grande de la historia.

- Quizás así cuando vaya al hospital Lily me atienda y se quede conmigo — fantaseo James.

- Es muy posible, si es que se aburre de practicar todas las posiciones del kamasutra y aún tiene deseos de ir a trabajar. — James le dirigió una mirada asesina a Sirius que le miraba como diciendo "Que! Si es verdad".

- Sólo lo dices porque Allison debe estar revolcándose con Richy — finalizó con una sonrisa maliciosa, si Remus no se hubiese interpuesto entre sus dos amigos, hubiese comenzado la tercera guerra mundial, pero luego de eso se fueron a dormir, todo estaba dando demasiadas vueltas como para conseguir mantenerse en pie.

Remus arregló el desastre dejado por el Huracán Potter - Black y desistió de su idea de contarles lo sucedido con Val.

Aunque el licántropo quería evitarlo una luz de esperanza se abría paso en su interior, aunque sabía que las ilusiones sólo podían traer problemas.

Aún así se fue a dormir con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios.

&&&&&&////&&&&&&

Bueno, este ha sido el tercer capítulo, el siguiente es una sorpresa entretenida, ya verán, pero a lo mejor adivinan, es sobre algo típico que se hace antes de las bodas.

Si, señoritas, se acerca el día de la boda.

Que hemos descubirto Hoy:  
- Val y Remus fueron pareja, y al parecer las ganas de volver a serlo no les faltaban.

- Skeeter sigue siendo una entrometida y desagradable persona, pero lo seguirá siendo los siguientes capítulos y será fundamental a la hora de no guardar secretos.

- A la pobre Allie la acosan en el trabajo, que injusto ser mujer y q te respeten tan poco, bueno ella sabe hacerse respetar, y ya vimos que tiene a alguien dispuesta a defenderla.

- Que me dicen de Will, esta enamoradísimo, y Lily lo hace sufrir de esa forma, aunque no quiera se comporta como toda una chica mala, pero él ya tendrá su recompensa, aunque quizás no se la merezca.

- Sirius y James, esos dos siguen sin encontrar el rumbo, pero ya lo van a encontrar y ahi si que va a quedar la crema.

Me despido, rogando que les haya gustado, y me dejen muchos Rws para saber su opinión que es muy valiosa para mi.  
Cuidense mucho, Cariños.  
Jaqui


	4. Cap 4 Despedidas y Equivocaciones

**Capítulo 4: Despedidas y Equivocaciones**

_Holaa!!_

Volví, con el capítulo 4, debo advertirles que este tiene poco de nuestros queridos merodeadores, pero la historia se nos va complicando. Aunque volverán a reaparecer en el siguiente capítulo, la tan esperada boda (al menos esperada por mi, porque James no tiene ningún apuro en que se lleve acabo).

En este capítulo veremos una muestra de la gran amistad entre Lily, Allie y Val.  
Y por otro un error esta por generar un brusco giro.

Como siempre, toda idea, comentarios, reproche, acusación, molestia, indignación, etc. pueden dármelo a conocer en los famosísimos Rw.

Ahora si, que se diviertan!

&&&&&&&

Lily estaba desesperada buscando a sus amigas, la tierra parecía habérselas tragado, y necesitaba con suma urgencia ubicarlas, tenía que decirles lo del ensayo y las locas ideas que tenia su casi suegra, sino conversaba con alguien familiar se volvería loca.

Pero estaban desaparecidas, como podían hacerle eso en ese momento.

La pelirroja les envió una lechuza Express, pero no recibió respuesta, había sido un día muy largo, necesitaba descansar, quizás durmiendo se le quitaba su mal humor, pensó Lily antes de irse a dormir.

&&&&&

- ¿No crees que sería bueno que nos comunicáramos con ella? Quizás era algo importante — Valentina estaba preocupada por Lily, hace poco les había llegado el mensaje de una lechuza Express de su parte y no sabía muy bien que hacer.

- Vamos Val, tú y yo sabemos que a Lily no le sucede nada fuera de lo normal, unas cuantas discusiones con su suegra o alguna cosa relacionada con el matrimonio la deben estar volviendo loca, pero puede manejarlo por hoy, si acudimos a ella cada vez que pierde los nervios no acabaremos nunca con esto, que además también es para ella — Allison estaba harta de los ataques de histeria de la pelirroja provocados por su queridísima suegra que buscaba la forma más elegante de fastidiar a Lily.

- Tienes razón, esto también es importante.

Allison y Valentina estaban reunidas en el living del departamento de la castaña, tenían servidas unas copas de vino blanco, mientras ambas estaban sentadas en un sillón, Val tenía en sus manos una pluma y una agenda.

Llevaban horas organizando todo, la despedida de soltera de Lily tenía que ser perfecta, digna de ella.

- Allie, trata de cooperar, no acabaremos nunca la lista de invitadas si te niegas a ver a cada una de nuestras ex compañeras del colegio.

- Pero es que no me llevo bien con ninguna de las que has nombrado

- Sólo porque la mayoría de ellas haya salido alguna vez con Black, no significa que tengamos que descartarlas, algunas eran muy simpáticas.

- No tiene nada que ver con ese idiota — exclamó molesta la castaña ante la alusión del merodeador — es sólo que ninguna de las que has nombrado son amigas de Lily, apenas se hablaban.

- Y porque no propones tú algunos nombres, veo que sólo te has dedicado a rechazar personas pero no a cooperar con nuevos nombres — Val le miraba molesta.

- No me mires así, a ver déjame pensar, que tal Kristy Wong — sugirió All

- ¿La ex buscadora de Ravenclaw, a la cual Lily estuvo a punto de sacarle los ojos en 5º año cuando se le ocurrió decir que Potter sólo estaba encaprichada con ella porque ella se negaba da darle la pasada? —

- Vale, había olvidado eso, aquellos eran los buenos tiempos — la castaña tenía una sonrisa soñadora en su moreno rostro.

- Te refieres a la época en que los instintos asesinos de Lily alcanzaron niveles desconocidos incluso para ella, y eso si que es mucho decir — Val meditó lo que acababa de decir — sí, tienes razón, esos eran los buenos tiempos.

- A veces incluso extraño sus arranques homicidas, hace tanto que no intenta matar a alguien. — una nota levemente nostálgica apareció en la voz de Allison.

- Es más ahora se dedica a curarlos, podrías creerlo, nunca pensé que diera un giro tan radical, yo siempre creí que Lily se convertiría en Auror.

- Yo también lo pensaba, pero ya vemos que no, y ella adora su trabajo.

- ¡Hemos vuelto a distraernos! —se quejó la rubia — a este paso no alcanzaremos a organizar la despedida ni para cuando tenga su 5º hijo.

- No te preocupes, tenemos tiempo, al paso que van las cosas en la alcoba de la pelirroja y su novio tendremos tiempo de sobra — rió maliciosamente la castaña.

- Vale, ya no la molestes que no está aquí para defenderse, y sí ha tomado esa decisión es por algo.

- Querrás decir por Alguien — matizó Allison.

- Probablemente eso sea más acertado, nuestra amiga se esta equivocando, pero nunca reconocerá que así es, ¿De donde habrá sacado tanta terquedad?

- No lo sé, pero al menos no tiene el horroroso carácter de su hermana, ¿Tendremos que invitar a ese palo de escoba? — dijo Allie alzando una ceja con escepticismo.

- Creo que deberíamos, la anotaré en la lista. — Val tomó la pluma y apunto el nombre de la hermana de la pelirroja — hasta ahora somos: tú, Petunia, Victoria Atwood y yo.

- Necesitamos con urgencia a más chicas.

- Quizás si te dejaras de rechazarlas habría muchos más nombres en la lista — Val estaba bastante mosqueada con la actitud de su amiga.

- Bien, porque no invitamos a Alice — sugirió Allie

- Tienes razón, ella y Lily siempre se llevaron bien, espero que Alice pueda asistir, oí que se ha casado con Frank Longbottom.

- ¿Qué les ha dado a todas por casarse? Están dando un mal ejemplo — reclamó.

- Creo que pasada cierta edad las prioridades comienzan a cambiar.

- Val, somos jóvenes, independientes y profesionales, podemos hacer todo lo que queramos, hay un sin fin de posibilidades, y créeme el matrimonio es la última en mi lista.

- Creía que los hijos eran los últimos en tu lista.

- Ese es el penúltimo, en conjunto con el embarazo y todas las razones por las cuales no deberías reproducirte.

- A mi me gustaría formar una familia — declaró con repentina nostalgia Val.

- Ves! Esta ola de malos ejemplos está comenzando a afectarte, ¿cómo puedes pensar eso? — Allie se sentía ofendida, como era posible que sus amigas no vieran la realidad como ella lo hacía, habiendo tanto por hacer prefieren perder el tiempo con un hombre.

- No digas eso All, que toda mujer sueña con casarse y formar una familia.

- Yo no — aseguró con terquedad.

- Lo soñarías si encontraras al hombre indicado.

- Con que de eso se trata, de hallar al hombre adecuado, ¿acaso las mujeres no podemos sentirnos completas y felices si no tenemos un hombre en nuestras vidas?, puede que los hombres sean un mal necesario, pero no son indispensables Val, deberías pensarlo.

- Entonces como explicas el hecho de que a pesar de tener un trabajo excelente, un departamento hermoso, unas amigas perfectas — Allison sonrió ante esa afirmación — yo aún no me sienta completa. — la castaña miraba a su amiga como alucinada, y es que sabía que en el fondo, a pesar de tener todo lo que siempre había querido: independencia, libertad, una profesión que amaba, las mejores amigas que existen. Siempre había algo que no le permitía sentirse completamente feliz, eso no quería decir que no era feliz con su vida, sino que la sensación de que algo falta lograba opacar en parte todo lo grandioso de tener lo que tenía.

- Tienes razón — admitió finalmente Allie, Val sonrió satisfecha y orgullosa de hacer que por primera vez en su vida su más orgullosa amiga admitiera de que aún le faltaba algo. — pero no por eso voy a casarme con el primer idiota que se me cruce, es una decisión muy grande y no ha nacido la persona que me haya hecho desear decir: sí, acepto.

- Claro que ha nacido, esa persona tiene nombre y apellido, y lo conoces bien — la castaña se sonrojó hasta las orejas, cosa que sucedía muy rara vez, luego la vergüenza dio paso a la rabia, no estaba dispuesta a aceptar eso.

- No es cierto, jamás se me pasó por la cabeza querer casarme con ese pedazo de carne presumido.

- No mientas, cariño, porque puedo decirte el día y la hora exacta de aquella vez que aceptaste lo contrario.

- Yo nunca pensé semejante estupidez — rebatió All.

- Creo recordar que la vez que tu y él …

- Ya, ya, ya… si entendí el punto, pero eso sólo fue un breve y casi inexistente momento de debilidad.

- Creí que fue mucho más extenso ese "momento de debilidad" — la sonrisa maliciosa en el siempre inocente rostro de Val daba a entender a que se refería la rubia, y no era precisamente a cuando Allie mencionó sus deseos de casarse con Sirius Black. Por segunda vez consecutiva, todo un record, la castaña estaba tan roja como el pelo de Lily. Antes de que su amiga se recuperará del shock causado por sus recientes palabras, Val decidió volver al tema principal y terminar de una vez por todas con todo ese asunto de organización que tanto les fastidiaba. — bien, a quien más invitaremos.

- No se me ocurre — dijo All cuando recuperó el habla, el shock producido por que su más inocente amiga le recordará su pasado sexual con uno de los merodeadores le había dejado atónita.

- Deberíamos invitar a la amiga prefecta de raven, ¿como se llamaba?

- Evy!, cierto, la había olvidado.  
- Bien, al fin vamos avanzando, quizás a unas cuantas del grupo de personajes del viejo slughorn.

- Sí, todas menos las Sly.

- Yo creo que con todas ellas es suficiente, no queremos que Lily se sienta incomoda.

- Ahora vayamos al tema realmente importante, los stripers — Val miró ceñuda a su amiga - ¿Qué? — dijo Allie con falso gesto de inocencia.

- No le llevaremos stripers, eso no esta a la altura del evento elegante que tratamos de organizar.

- Podemos contratar a unos stripers elegantes — sugirió la castaña.

- No digas idioteces

- Vamos que a Lily le gustará la sorpresa, no es necesario que se desnuden completamente, me conformo con que se quiten la camiseta y hagan un baile sexy y erótico — dijo con un brillo travieso en sus ojos la castaña.

- El pantalón tampoco estaría mal — reflexionó la rubia. Allie rió divertida.

- Entonces esta incorporado, aunque tienen que ser buenos bailarines, nada de idiotas que sólo saben quitarse la ropa, eso es aburrido.

- Esta bien, pero sólo será uno.

- ¿Sólo uno?, pero sólo Lily podrá aprovecharlo, ya que ella es la que esta a punto de dejar el mundo de la soltería para correr la riesgosa carrera hacia el divorcio, tiene preferencia, entonces ¿Qué quedará para nosotras?.

- Ya veremos eso, no es importante ahora, veamos el local y la música.

Y así, las dos amigas se pasaron toda la noche en la sorpresa para la pelirroja, sin saber que esa noche cambiarían muchas cosas en la vida de Lily.

&&&&&

Cuando las chicas supieron lo del ensayo de la boda, casi se les cayó el alma a los pies, pues la despedida de soltera estaba planeada para el mismo día, pero cuando Vicky Atwood, la hermana de Will que estaba invitada a la despedida de Lily, les contó que los amigos de su hermano también tenían preparada una despedida para él esa misma noche después del ensayo, las chicas pudieron relajarse.

Las tres amigas se habían reunido en una de las habitaciones de la Mansión Atwood, donde se arreglaban para el ensayo que tendría lugar en la Sala Magna de la mansión, donde históricamente se celebraban los matrimonios de la dinastía Atwood, y esta no sería la excepción.

- No puedo creer que quede sólo un día para el día de tu boda, nunca pensé que este día llegaría — Val se veía emocionada.

- Nuestra pequeña pelirroja esta creciendo — Allison hacía un falso gesto de emoción y orgullo maternal - ¿Quién podría pensar que la pasiva, dulce e inteligente Lily Evans esta a horas de contraer un lazo que terminará ahorcándola?

- Tampoco es como si estuviera caminando hacia la horca — rebatió la pelirroja.

- Oh, cariño, lo estas — aseguró Allie

- Tampoco era dulce, y definitivamente no era pasiva, con la cantidad de veces que trató de matar a una infinidad de nuestras compañeras en Hogwarts — meditó la rubia.

- Eso era porque se lo merecían — se explicó Lily.

- Sí, Lily, te creemos — dijo Allie cruzando una mirada de incredulidad con Val.

- Hay algo que aún no entiendo — Val estaba maquillándose frente al gigantesco espejo del touallette - ¿Cómo es que te convenció Will de hacer un ensayo de la boda?, me parece tan extraño, porque pareciera que ni siquiera eres capaz de llevar a cabo la boda oficial — dulce Val miraba suspicazmente a la pelirroja.

- No me mires así Val, no tuve otra alternativa.

- Sí, el noviecito la convenció siendo muy perspicaz — alzando una ceja divertida.

- ¿Ahh si? — Val la miraba picara y traviesamente.

- No fue así!

- ¿Ahh si? — ahora era Allie quien la miraba de esa forma.

- Fue por Chocolate y Flores

- ¡Que dulce!, eso fue antes o después de llevarte a la habitación para convencerte realmente — Lily se enojó, como una forma de disfrazar el rubor de sus mejillas. Allie sonreía triunfante.

- Sólo puedes pensar en eso! — reclamó la pelirroja — pues me convenció con chocolates y flores, porque fue por eso que comenzamos a discutir, porque su madre había planeado tener unas horribles plantas y caviar en mi boda.

- Uhhh Gran acto de valentía el de enfrentarse a su madre, creo que ahora lo aborrezco un poco menos. — dijo sarcástica Allie.

- ¿Caviar? La bruja de la madre de Will — esta vez Val pronunció bruja como si fuera un gran insulto — había incluido esa asquerosidad en el menú, es que acaso esta loca.

- Y no sólo eso, el menú estaba lleno de comidas excéntricas — Lily hizo una mueca de asco — pero ya me he encargado de endulzar un poco el menú — La pelirroja sustituyo su anterior mueca por un gesto travieso, y sus amigas rieron divertidas, sabían muy bien la predilección de Lily por los dulces y especialmente por el chocolate. — por eso Will dijo que teníamos que hacer el ensayo para asegurarnos que todos los cambios quedaran perfectos, en un principio la Sra. Atwood quería hacer el ensayo para asegurarse que su participación en la organización había sido perfecta, pero…

- Me retracto — exclamó molesta la castaña — tu noviecito sigue siendo un pollerudo y niñito mimado, ahora lo detesto más aún. — Lily fulminó a su amiga con la mirada.

- Ya, no discutan — el tono autoritario de Val, hizo que sus dos amigas le mirasen extrañadas — no es día para eso.

- Tienes razón — dijeron la castaña y la pelirroja a la vez.

- Así esta mejor, ahora terminemos pronto de arreglarnos para acabar con esta tortura lo antes posible.

- Buena idea — asintió Allie — Lily tiene que estar relajada y tranquila, quizás durante la noche mientras descansa placidamente en su cama, su almohada al fin le hará entender que esto del matrimonio no es su idea más brillante y la pelirroja se arrepienta antes de llegar al altar.

- Por Merlín Allison, que nunca vas a dejarme en paz — se exaspero Lily.

- Esta bien, no volveré a tratar de hacer que vuelvas a pensar con cordura, pero mi oferta sigue en pie, como defensora de la ley mágica te liberaré de esa soga, que estas a punto de ponerte al cuello, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, no por nada soy tan excelente en lo que hago.

- Sí, excelente y humilde — ironizó Val, la castaña le sacó la lengua y sonrió.

El famoso ensayo se convirtió en una pesadilla para la novia, quien estaba completamente harta de oír a la madre de Will quejarse de cada uno de los cambios que había hecho la pelirroja a su perfecta e insuperable organización de la boda, la Sra Atwood finalizó aquella noche diciendo que Lily había arruinado su perfecto y arduo trabajo, y que ya no estaba segura de asistir a la ceremonia al día siguiente.

Lily estaba furiosa, y Will estaba tan ocupado y divertido con sus amigos que apenas se percató del estado anímico de su futura esposa, la pelirroja trataba de entenderlo, sus amigos habían llegado aquel día y hace mucho que no se veían; por lo cual prefirió no interrumpir su reencuentro. De no ser por la presencia de sus dos mejores amigas, Lily se sentiría completamente sola en un ambiente al que no pertenecía, como un pez fuera del agua, y ciertamente se estaba asfixiando.

Después de toda aquella tortura la situación comenzaba a cambiar, justo a tiempo para salvar a Lily de sus intenciones suicidas.

- Lily — Val y Allison llegaron al lado de la pelirroja - ¿Dónde te habías metido?

- Salí a tomar un poco de aire.

- Ya tendrás tiempo para eso, estamos retrasadas, vamos muévete, debes cambiarte — Allison tomó a la pelirroja del brazo y la arrastró hasta la habitación que habían usado para cambiarse anteriormente.

- ¿Para que? — reclamó Lily — sólo tengo ánimo para ponerme mi pijama y dormir hasta despertar vestida de novia.

- No seas pesimista, el hecho de que vayas a tener la más desagradable de las suegras no significa que tienes que dejar que te afecte — filosofó la rubia mientras se cambiaba su elegante vestido por unos jeans ajustados a la cadera y una polera sin espalda color violeta brillante.

- Pero a donde vamos, chicas estoy cansada — Lily no haría las cosas fáciles.

- Deja de quejarte y ponte lo que hemos traído para ti — le respondió Allison mientras ella se ponía una falda blanca corta, unas pantys de rejilla, un top negro que dejaba ver su cintura perfecta, y unas botas negras altas.

- Vamos, Lily que esta es tu última noche con nosotras, después de que te conviertas en la Sra. Atwood y no tengas tiempo para nosotras — la mirada de perrito abandonado pidiendo cariño de Val, hizo que la pelirroja riera enternecida.

- Eso no sucederá chicas, lo saben bien — dijo esto vistiéndose con la ropa que sus amigas habían traído para ella, un jeans negro ajustado con un corsé burdeo entrecruzado por delante, a juego con su cabello y piel blanca.

- Ok, estamos listas, vamonos

- Espérenme, debo despedirme de Will

- Oh, Lily, por favor desde mañana lo verás cada minuto de tu vida, déjale algo de espacio para que respire el último aire de libertad que le queda — respondió con fastidio la castaña.

- Además, sus amigos se lo han llevado, tenían algo preparado para él. — matizó Val con una sonrisa.

- Se ha ido sin despedirse, ese idiota se ha ido, y yo queriendo despedirme, ya verá cuando le vea mañana — dijo enfadada la pelirroja.

- Pelirroja has olvidado que te casas mañana con el hombre que has llamado idiota — dicho esto Allison no podía parar de reírse, tuvieron que esperar varios minutos para la castaña lograse calmarse.

- Esta bien ya vamonos, Allie has olvidado que estamos retrasadas — le reprendió la rubia.

- Retrasadas para que — quiso saber Lily

- Ya lo verás — Allie dejó de retorcerse de la risa, tomó la mano de Lily y se aparecieron juntas en un lugar conocido.

Lily y Allison aparecieron ante el pub más famoso del mundo mágico inglés, aquel lugar era grande, moderno y elegante.

Val apareció en la puerta del local, invitándolas a pasar, la pelirroja estaba alucinada, el ambiente allí era sublime.

Del techo caía una lluvia de estrellas que se convertían en pequeñas luces de colores que revoloteaban alrededor de todas las invitadas, habían pequeñas mesas en los rincones, una de las paredes mostraba imágenes de todas las invitadas presentes, mezcladas con imágenes de la época del colegio en las diferentes actividades que participaron en esos años, a veces las imágenes parecían salir de la pared y dar una vuelta por el cielo del local. Justo debajo de esta especie de película mágica que mezclaba los momentos presentes y los del pasado, había un largo mesón que contenía todos los platillos preferidos de la pelirroja, desde los caramelos y ranas de chocolate, hasta un complejo pastel que Lily había probado una vez en un viaje a América latina.

Al otro extremo había una especie de escenario flotante, donde terminaban por concentrase las pequeñas luces que andaban por doquier, cuando no se quedaban en el cabello o los hombros de las invitadas.

Una suave música sonaba de fondo, Lily no podía dar crédito a lo que veían sus ojos, finalmente estuvo a punto de gritar de la emoción cuando vio la única fotografía que le gustaba de si misma colgada de la pared que quedaba libre, la foto había sido ampliada casi dos metros, y cuando logró acercarse en ella todas las presentes habían escrito en el papel mágico los deseos de felicidad y éxito en su nueva etapa, de parte de todas sus amigas allí presentes.

Lily se acercó a sus amigas y las abrazó tan fuerte que les estaba quitando el aire, unas perladas lágrimas surcaban el radiante rostro de la pelirroja, sus amigas también estaban emocionadas, ninguna habló hasta varios minutos después.

- Lily!! Oh, preciosa, ¿Cómo estas? — Era Alice Longbottom, ella tenía un rostro redondeado y bondadoso, tenía unos preciosos ojos celestes, era de contextura algo gruesa pero con muchas curvas, ella sonreía feliz.

- Alice!! — hasta ese momento Lily no se había percatado de todas las personas que le rodeaban, estaba tan emocionada que no pensaba claramente, la pelirroja abrazó a su amiga con cariño, hace mucho que no la veía, desde su matrimonio con Frank — oh, estoy tan sorprendida, nunca me imaginé todo esto, es realmente precioso.

- Mira! — Alice señaló la película que se rodaba en la pared — somos nosotras en un partido de Quidditch.

- De verdad yo perdía el tiempo en ese tonto juego que se atreven a llamar deporte — dijo pensativa Lily.

- Claro que sí — le repusieron, Alice, Val y Allison a la vez.

- Eso cuando no estabas intentando matar a alguien — dijo con una maliciosa sonrisa la castaña.

- Eso no es cierto! — reclamó la pelirroja — siempre he sido muy dulce y tranquila — sus amigas alzaron tanto las cejas que se les confundieron con el cabello — ok, vale, exageré un poco, pero nunca llegue a matar a nadie. — terminó con una dulce sonrisa.

- Eso porque no te lo permitimos, porque sino tus pasajes sin escalas a Azkaban eran inminentes — Lily le sacó la lengua a Val, esta última sólo sonrió.

- ¿Y que tal va tu matrimonio Alice? — dijo Val.

- Muy bien — respondió la aludida con una sonrisa — Frank ha llegado de Francia hace poco, y me ha dicho que se quedará un tiempo indefinido en Inglaterra, normalmente tienen que hacer muchos viajes y esas cosas, pero es excelente porque ayer me he enterado que estoy embarazada.

- ¿Lo estas? — dijo sorprendida Lily — oh felicitaciones Cariño! Tu vida ha cambiado tanto.

- Si, y esta a nueve meses de dar un drástico giro — Allison estaba anonadada, todas tenían la misma edad y Alice ya estaba formando una familia.

- Lo sé, Allie, estoy muy nerviosa por eso, pero muy feliz al mismo tiempo.

- Me imagino, debe ser una gran responsabilidad — Val se sentía feliz, ella se imaginaba a si misma teniendo una familia e hijos.

- Ya no hablemos de responsabilidades y grandes pasos, que me siento disminuida — dijo Allie haciendo un falso gesto de envidia — y vamos a bailar chicas, y tu Lily, aprovecha de saludar a todas las presentes no seas grosera — Allie le sacó la lengua a su amiga — mira que quedan muchas sorpresas.

Valentina, Alice y Allison se pusieron a bailar en medio de la pista de baile, poco a poco todas las demás se fueron animando y comenzaron a bailar, Lily por su parte saludo una por una a sus invitadas, algunas hace mucho no las veía, se sentía completamente feliz.

Luego la pelirroja se unió a sus amigas en el centro de la pista, mientras bailaban animadas, la música era alegre y sexy, perfecto para explotar sus últimos momentos de soltería, aún cuando no hubiesen hombres. Eso era lo que ella creía.

De pronto, un grupo de bailarines salieron al escenario flotante y comenzaron su show, Lily no cabía en su sorpresa, hasta cuando los chicos se quitaron la camiseta.

- Para que veas lo que te perderás en el futuro — le susurro Allie al oído

- Tienes razón, será una gran perdida — Lily ya había bebido el suficiente licor de almendra como para comenzar a ser sincera — pero no lograrás convencerme, Will es mucho mejor que todos ellos.

- Y tú como lo sabes — dijo Allie con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- Ya déjame disfrutar mi show — trató de cambiar el tema.

- Si crees que puedes cambiarme el tema te equivocas, pero sí te dejaré disfrutar del show, porque en este mismo instante será un show más personalizado. — en ese momento uno de los bailarines se acercó a la pelirroja tendiéndole una mano para ayudarla a subir al escenario flotante, Lily no supo que hacer, sólo se dejó guiar, hasta el centro del escenario, donde todos los bailarines le dedicaron una pieza de aquel sexy baile, parecía que se peleaban por bailar con ella, no había diferencia entre el color de la piel de Lily y su cabello, después del shock la pelirroja recuperó la alegría y se dejo guiar, bailar y hasta coquetear con los nuevos invitados.

Cuando el espectáculo terminó, Lily bajó del escenario, vio que su futura cuñada disfrutaba de la compañía, se le veía muy feliz, Vicky era una de las pocas de las personas de la familia de Will con la que realmente se llevaba bien, y no era pura apariencia.

La pelirroja se acercó a sus amigas que la miraban divertidas después de su interpretación como bailarina sexy.

- Muy gracioso chicas, acaso quieren matarme de un infarto.

- No sólo queremos que disfrutes, es tu despedida de soltera, queremos que recuerdes que pase lo que pase, nosotras siempre estaremos a tu lado — dijo Val con una sonrisa.

- Incluso cuando no entendamos o no estemos de acuerdo con tus decisiones — Ahora Allie sonreía feliz.

- Esto ha significado mucho chicas, nunca lo imaginé, soy muy feliz — Lily volvió a darles un abrazo asfixiante tan típicos de ella.

- Las sorpresas aún no han terminado, te tenemos un pequeño regalo. — le entregaron un gran paquete. La pelirroja lo desenvolvió, y observó lo que parecía un antiguo libro.

- Gracias, como se nota cuanto me conocen.

- Eso no es todo, ábrelo — la alentaron sus amigas. Cuando Lily abrió el libro, en cada página había muchísimas fotos, desde la infancia de la pelirroja hasta sus últimos años en el colegio, sus años de estudiante de medimagia, la graduación y de los muchos momentos que había compartido con sus amigas, la mayoría de las fotos de ahí también se estaban proyectando en la pared, aunque sus amigas supieron reservar las más vergonzosas e intimas. Los ojos esmeraldas de Lily estaban cubiertos de lágrimas.

- Las primeras son bastante aburridas, no se mueven ni nada de eso — exclamó Allie, ya que Lily era de origen muggle — pero el resto es muy entretenida.

- Esto, esto es el mejor regalo que me han dado nunca — dijo casi sin palabras.

- Hey, ¿y que es de los regalos que te hemos dado desde que te conocemos?, no te han gustado — dijo Val indignada pero sonriendo.

- Ha sido la mejor de las despedidas de solteras — Lily estaba emocionada.

- La primera siempre es especial, las siguientes sólo son divertidas — dejó caer traviesamente la frase la castaña.

Lily finalmente se resignó y se dedicó a bailar con sus amigas en medio de la pista de baile.

&&&&&&&&

Volviendo el tiempo atrás, Will se sentía feliz, sus mejores amigos habían llegado hacía poco, se dedicó a acompañarlos y disfrutar recordando los viejos tiempos.

Sin embargo extrañaba la presencia de su pelirroja, no había podido compartir mucho con ella, y su madre se acercaba peligrosamente a ella, eso sólo podía traer problemas.

Para cuando el ensayo estaba por acabar, el moreno estaba muriendo por ir a buscar a su novia y besarla, pero sus amigos lo estaban arrastrando a quien sabe donde.

- Chicos, debo ir a despedirme de mi novia — reclamaba.

- Vamos Will, desde mañana estarás con ella para toda la vida, déjanos disfrutar un poco de tu compañía — le rebatía un joven alto y delgado, de ojos castaños y un gesto arrogante impregnado en su rostro desde su nacimiento.

- Pero ni siquiera la he visto en toda la tarde, Joseph — Will estaba de mal humor.

- Entonces no necesitarás despedirte de ella — dijo otro joven bajo y regordete, rubio cobrizo, ojos verde claro y con gafas, llamado Paul Myers.

Cuando Will pudo darse cuenta habían aparecido en un lugar desconocido para él hasta ese entonces, parecía un bar mágico restaurado, en su interior se veían luces de colores, el estilo rústico del lugar era realzado por unos candelabros con velas que ardían de colores diferentes.

- ¿Qué es todo esto? — preguntó Will sorprendido.

- Esto, mi querido amigo, es nuestra forma de despedirte del grupo de solteros para que caigas en los brazos de la tortura que significa el matrimonio. — dijo Paul.

- Y la tortura tiene unos ojos sorprendentes, un cabello de fuego y un cuerpo para volver loco a cualquiera — dijo Joseph apreciativamente imaginando a la pelirroja, Will le miró desconfiado.

- Tan loco para pensar en casarse — remató Paul.

El local estaba lleno de todos los antiguos compañeros de colegio y trabajo del novio, el moreno se dedicó a saludar a todos sus amigos y conocidos, hasta que escuchó la voz de su amigo Joseph, también llamado Joe, en altavoz.

- Amigos, compañeros, conocidos y desconocidos sin invitación, estamos todos aquí reunidos no sólo para despedir a nuestro querido amigo William Atwood de la tan preciada soltería, sino que también para mostrarle por ultima vez lo que esta a punto de perderse para siempre, hasta que se divorcie, pero si yo fuera él no dejaría a esa preciosura escapar — guiñó un ojo a su amigo que le miraba entre divertido y molesto — ahora les presentó a lo mejor de la soltería después de la libertad, las mujeres.

Un grupo de chicas, vestidas con trajes muy sexy's, estilo pussy cat dolls, abriéndose paso entre la multitud masculina presente en el lugar, se acercaron provocativamente a Will acorralándolo, y bailaron para él quedando casi desnudas.

Todos los presentes aplaudían sin cesar, anonadados ante la belleza de esas mujeres, los amigos de Will no fueron tan delicados al demostrarle a su amigo lo que se perdería como en la despedida de Lily.

Avanzada ya la noche, el moreno novio había bebido mucho, en cierta medida presionado por sus amigos, sin embargo estaba pasando un excelente momento que estaba seguro no se repetiría.

Muchas de las chicas que iniciaron la despedida se quedaron coqueteando con los invitados.

En ese momento entró al bar una mujer elegante y bien vestida, llevaba una falda corta y ajustada; con una blusa de seda y una chaqueta a juego. Era alta, delgada y rubia, tenía una mirada fría y azul. Cuando avanzó, dejó la puerta abierta sin darse cuenta que en un oscuro rincón estaba entrando un insecto decidido a mostrarle al mundo lo que ahí sucedía, pero no se imaginó nunca que tendría tanto éxito.

- Hola, ¿sabes donde puedo encontrar a Will? — la voz de aquella mujer era autoritaria y fría.

- Sí, ha ido por más whisky, por esa puerta — dijo Joe señalando una puerta escondida al final del bar, la mujer se alejó en esa dirección sin decir una sola palabra más.

Cuando la rubia entró en la pequeña y sucia bodega, vio los negros cabellos de Will iluminados con la tenue luz que daba una vela. La mujer sonrió satisfecha de haberlo encontrado y un brillo especial e indescifrable cruzó su mirada.

- Así que te casas — fue lo primero que dijo la mujer después de observarlo sacar unas botellas. …l instantáneamente se giró y la observó detenidamente, como si tratase de recordar su rostro, pero lo cierto era que lo recordaba perfectamente.

- Nissy!! — exclamó alegre — ¿Que estas haciendo aquí?

- Yo también quería despedirme de ti — dijo sin darle mayor importancia.

- Pero si no voy a desaparecer del mundo, sólo voy a casarme, deberías saber muy bien que el matrimonio no significa muerte.

- Para mi sí — exclamó con dureza.

- Tú te casaste hace un año y no te veo muerta, al menos no hueles a cadáver — dijo Will acercándose a la mujer, el pulso de ella se aceleró, él parecía pensar que todo era un juego, uno muy peligroso.

- Has cambiado mucho desde que nos vimos la última vez — tratando de calmar sus sentimientos, quizás cambiando el tema lo lograría.

- Han pasado dos años o tres, desde aquella vez, la verdad no lo recuerdo bien.

- Fueron dos años y medio — la rubia se sintió molesta de que él no recordase la última vez que se vieron.

- Ahh cierto, tienes razón, fue unos meses antes de conocer a mi Lily — Will acababa de decir las palabras correctas, Narcissa se enfureció.

- Es necesario que la nombres — la cólera fría que tenían impregnada sus palabras no afectó a Will estaba demasiado bebido como para notar esas sutilezas.

- Es mi futura esposa, porque no habría de nombrarla, estoy absolutamente enamorado de ella — dijo sincerándose.

- ¿Tan enamorado como estabas de mí? — preguntó Narcissa.

- No — la rubia suspiró aliviada al oírlo — muchísimo más enamorado — la mujer sintió que su corazón volvía a romperse, pero no estaba dispuesta a perderlo nuevamente, ellos debían estar juntos, no podía ser cierto que estuviese tan enamorado de esa fulana sangre sucia, ella le demostraría lo equivocado que estaba. Narcissa se acercó a él peligrosamente, poniendo su mano en el pecho de Will, acercó su rostro al de él, lo suficiente como para que sus labios se rozaran, generando una descarga eléctrica en la chica. Will reaccionó al contacto.

- ¿Qué haces? — gritó alejándose.

- Estoy segura de que no la amas tanto como dices, y voy a probártelo.

- No, Narcissa, No. Lily es mi vida, no le haré esto, no se lo merece. — Will trataba de mantenerse en pie, pero todo estaba comenzando a dar vueltas, se sentó en una de las múltiples cajas que allí habían, lo más lejos de ella posible.

- Antes no te alejabas así de mi — su voz sonaba ofendida.

- …ramos novios, Narcissa, no tenía porque alejarme, ahora ese lugar le pertenece a Lily, entiendes, será mejor que te vayas.

- Ese es mi lugar — dijo con el mismo tono autoritario que había usado con Joe.

- No, fue tu lugar, ahora es de Lily, no volvamos a hablar de esto — dijo exasperado.

- Tienes razón, no hablemos más — ella se giró como dispuesta a salir, Will se relajó y cerró los ojos un momento, pero de pronto sintió los labios de la chica besándole, entregándose a fondo a ello, sintió la piel de ella tibia y cercana. Will no podía pensar con claridad, estaba demasiado ebrio y las sensaciones que Narcissa despertaba en él estaban boicoteando sus fuerzas. 

Todo se parecía a lo que sentía cuando besaba a Lily, se había resistido tanto a llegar más allá con ella tratando de respetar su decisión, pero cada día que pasaba al lado de la pelirroja era más difícil cumplir lo que había prometido.

Cuando al fin abrió los ojos, su visión le jugó en contra, imaginó que aquella mujer que se le estaba entregando era su pelirroja, entonces comenzó a responder los besos y caricias, dejándose llevar, sus ansías le traicionaron y perdió la razón en la blanca piel de Narcissa.

Narcissa le besaba, llevaba tanto tiempo queriendo volver a sus brazos, esa despedida de soltera sería la su ultima oportunidad de recuperarlo, no le importaba estar casada, nunca estuvo enamorada del idiota de su esposo, ella sólo amaba a Will.

Cuando se dio cuenta que el moreno le respondía sus besos, ella sonrió satisfecha de si misma, sabía que él la recordaba y todo lo que habían vivido, era obvio que no podía estar enamorado de esa aparecida que le robó a su novio, ahora verían quien era la ganadora final, en estos momentos ella iba ganando. Hasta que escuchó la voz de Will susurrando:

- Lily

La rubia se paralizó mentalmente, pero no se dio por vencida, ella odiaba perder y esta no sería la primera vez, sabía que finalmente ella le haría recordar quien era y de lo que era capaz, y sería la sangre sucia a quien confundieran.

Will sin darse cuenta, estaba arriesgando más de lo que estaba dispuesto a perder, ingresó a un juego peligroso, porque Lily jamás le perdonaría algo así, y él estaría por darse cuenta.

Escondida en un rincón Rita Skeeter no cabía en su asombro, había ido en busca de una noticia relevante pero había hallado una bomba atómica que estaba más que dispuesta a detonar.

El mundo mágico se enterará de que el gran empresario y apuesto William Atwood, que se había declarado completa y absolutamente enamorado de la pelirroja Lillian Evans, estaba acostándose nada más y nada menos con su ex novia, la distinguida Señora Narcissa Malfoy.

Definitivamente Will, no tenía idea cuanto tendría que pagar por este error, pero esta vez era algo en que sus millones de galeons no podrían ayudarle.

&&&&&&&//////&&&&&&&&&

¿Qué les ha parecido?

Mal mal lo que hizo Will, pero hablando en serio, ningún hombre estan perfecto, sólo mi James se acerca a esa definición de perfección, bueno tb Sirius y Remus, pero la rata traidora va directamente hacia la definición contraria.

Y las chicas y su despedida?  
Me gustaría una despedida mágica como esa :P

El insecto de Skeeter esta a punto de generar una catástrofe.

En cuanto a Narcissa, cuando pensé en una mujer para ese rol no pensé en ella, pero dije mmm tiene q ser rubia, fría, elegante y con aires de superioridad, y chan! apareció su nombre en mi mente.  
Se preguntaran ¿Porque no Bellatrix? bueno ella es muy retorcida... además toy segura de q esta enamorada de Voldy, o al menos obsesionada patológicamente. En cambio tenia q ser una persona q pudiese tener algo de sentimientos, y Nissy sí esta enamorada de Will, aunque usted no lo crea.

Ya, les dejo la invitación para el próximo capitulo, veremos la boda, a nuestros merodeadores y la respuesta de Lily ante el altar.

REVIEWS igual AUTORA FELIZ  
AUTORA FELIZ igual INSPIRACIÓN  
INSPIRACIÓN igual CAPÍTULO NUEVO  
CAPITULO NUEVO igual LECTORES FELICES  
O sea que al final de todo REVIEWS igual LECTORES FELICES

Miles de saludos, cariños y Besos

Ahh y antes de que lo olvide, les invito a leer mi primer Oneshoot de James&Lily, llamado: Lluvia y Magia.

Aiosss


	5. Cap 5 La Boda

_Hola!!_

_Me demoré un poquitito, pero no fue tanto¿o sí?_

_Este es el capítulo que tanto esperaban, veremos lo que sucede en la boda de Lily, aunque se continúa con el capítulo siguiente._

_Acabo de Publicar mi Primer PoV de Lily, se llama: El Cómplice Perfecto, les invito a leerlo!! Les aseguró que se reirán con las peripecias mentales de nuestra protagonista pelirroja._

_Y para aquellas que quieran saber ya he actualizado "Sorprendiendo a tu Corazón" (para q vean que me he estado portando bien, sobre todo porque me voy de vacaciones y no quiero irme sin dejarles algo que leer) y el siguiente por actualizar es "Escondidos bajo tu Piel" así que no tendrán que esperar tanto._

_Miles de Besos con sabor a Merodeador, y espero de Corazón que disfruten este capítulo. _

_Jaqui _

_Ahhh y lo olvidaba, no soy rubia ni millonaria ni inglesa, así que no me demanden porque todos los personajes (o la mayoría de ellos) le pertenecen a JKR. _

**Capítulo 5: La Boda**

James se sentía intranquilo, no había dormido en toda la noche, necesitaba hacer algo, buscar la forma de detener esa boda, pero ¿Cómo?

Tenía todas sus esperanzas puestas en que su pelirroja, después de saber que él había ido a verla a su trabajo, se iba a presentar en su casa hecha una furia con las típicas intensiones homicidas que él siempre lograba despertar en ella, pero con el paso de los días sus esperanzas eran arrolladas por el poco tiempo que le quedaba.

Se levantó y caminó hasta la cocina para prepararse un café, eran recién las 5 de la mañana.

- ¿No puedes dormir? — dijo una voz desde la oscuridad.

- Moony, me asustaste. — dijo sorprendido el moreno de que haya alguien despierto.

- Lo siento, te oí en la cocina y vine a ver si necesitabas hablar.

- No lo sé, Remus, no sé que hacer o como sentirme — James se encogió de hombros, visiblemente apesadumbrado.

- Te entiendo — los ojos dorados del merodeador miraban a su amigo con una mezcla de cariño y tristeza por lo que estaba pasando.

- Quisiera poder hacer algo, detenerla, decirle que… que… - La mirada castaña de James se ensombreció, se sentía tan idiota. Le dolía tanto perderla, antes no había sentido eso, pero ahora sentía que la perdía para siempre, que se alejaba hasta donde él no podía alcanzarla.

- ¿Qué, James, decirle qué? — presionó el rubio.

- Que la amo — dijo derrotado, mientras una lágrima solitaria se escapaba de sus ojos.

- Tardaste mucho en aceptarlo, quizás demasiado.

- Siete años, Moony, siete años. — el merodeador se sentía abatido, como si esa verdad le pesase demasiado.

James pasó todos esos largos años centrándose en su trabajo, saliendo con mujeres en un vano intento de llenar el vacío que Lily había dejado.

Su orgullo le hizo creer que no la necesitaba, que ella sólo era un amor pasajero, su cabeza le ganó la batalla al corazón.

Siguió adelante como si nada, sin siquiera buscarla para darle una explicación después de lo que había sucedido.  
Los últimos meses después de aquella pelea, la pelirroja le rehuía, se escapaba de su mirada, cosa que lograba desquiciar al merodeador, y otra vez su orgullo se impuso dejando todo inconcluso.

Y ahora, después de siete años, cuando realmente se dio cuenta que la había perdido, ahora estaba dispuesto a luchar, pero era demasiado tarde.

- Tal vez lo mejor sea dejarla ir — sugirió Remus, James levantó rápidamente la mirada, y le observó fijamente, había una especie de fuego ardiendo en esa mirada.

- ¡Es que no entiendes! No puedo, me duele demasiado. Quisiera poder decirte que quiero que ella sea feliz y siga su camino acompañada de otro, pero de sólo imaginar a otro tocándola — James cerró sus ojos fuertemente, con toda su rabia contenida — ella es tan mía, yo lo vi en su mirada cuando… cuando…

- James, eso fue hace mucho tiempo, y lo que sucedió después es la causa de se odien así.

- ¡Yo no la odio! — alzó la voz el moreno.

- Supongo que ella no lo cree así, después de tu comportamiento desde aquella memorable discusión. — Remus sabía que sus palabras estaban hiriendo a su amigo, pero no había otra forma de ayudarle, en aquel entonces James no quiso escuchar razones y actuó como creyó que debía, pero Remus sabía cuanto había herido eso a Lily.

- Tienes razón — dijo derrotado — ella debe odiarme, eso hizo más fácil que me olvidara, y ahora esta enamorada de ese idiota hijo de su mami.

- No estoy tan seguro de eso — meditó, posando sus dorados ojos en la expresión de sorpresa de James, Remus no estaba seguro si debía contarle lo que Val le comentó del asunto, ella le había hecho jurarlo, pero su amigo tenía que saber.

- ¿Cómo? — logró articular el moreno, eso si que le había sorprendido, casi tanto como enterarse de que Lily iba a casarse - ¿Cómo lo sabes¿Qué es lo que sabes Remus? Responde lo segundo primero.

- No sé mucho, es sólo una apreciación.

- ¿Qué es eso? Remus, ve al grano¿Qué es lo que sabes?.

- Hace unos días, me reuní con Valentina, ella me ha comentado acerca del matrimonio de Lily.

- ¿Cuándo viste a Val? — el merodeador de ojos chocolate estaba extrañado, no sabía que su amigo aún mantenía contacto con su ex novia.

- Cuando ustedes han decidido montar un bar y emborracharse al estilo muggle.

- ¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada? — la sorpresa dio paso a la rabia.

- Como si hubiese podido, estaban demasiado ebrios — en su mirada había algo de reproche por aquella situación - De hecho no debería estar diciéndote nada, Val me pidió que no lo hiciera.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque ella prefería no saber de ustedes, sino era más difícil no decirle nada a sus amigas.

- Bueno, eso no importa ahora, es obvio que ellas no quieren saber nada de nosotros, al menos no de Sirius y de mi, porque veo que Val aún esta interesada en estar en contacto contigo. — finalizó con un gesto travieso.

- Tienes razón, eso no importa ahora — tratando de cambiar el tema, posando sus ojos dorados en la taza de café que James le había servido.

- Por ahora no, lo hablaremos después de que me digas porque crees que Lily no esta enamorada.

- No sé, es que cuando hablamos de eso, me di cuenta que Val no parecía muy contenta con la boda de su amiga, aun cuando trataba de disimularlo, entonces le pregunté porque y me respondió que ella creía que Lily estaba cometiendo un error, pero con lo terca que es, nadie lograría hacerle cambiar de parecer.

- Eso significa que ¿no esta tan interesada como pareciera en su magnifica boda?

- No lo sé, James, no estoy seguro, te he dicho que es sólo una apreciación, el hecho de que Val no le agrade el matrimonio no significa que Lily no esta enamorada de su novio — eso le dolió al merodeador de ojos castaños, pero se recuperó con rapidez, algo en su interior le decía que aún quedaba esperanza, aunque fuese mínima, y se aferró a ella como un clavo ardiendo. Era lo único que tenía.

- Necesito verla — exclamó después de un rato bebiendo café en silencio.

- ¿Cómo harás eso?, su boda es hoy, la mansión debe estar rodeada de hechizos anti intrusos.

- Vamos Moony, somos los mejores aurores de Inglaterra, no debe ser tan complejo ingresar a un recinto como ese.

- De hecho, creo que hicieron que algunos de nuestros compañeros custodiaran la ceremonia y a todos los invitados — James abrió la boca ante la sorpresa, no sabía que había compañeros de trabajo involucrados.

- ¿Quiénes estarán ahí?

- Creo que Stan, Harold, Aaron y Bill, son los únicos conocidos, el resto son recién egresados.

- Quizás Bill nos deje entrar — dijo James con entusiasmo.

- No lo sé, ellos están contratados para impedir que nadie ajeno entre, hay muchos hechizos protegiendo la mansión

- Me da igual Moony, veré a Lily cueste lo que cueste, tengo que hablar con ella — el desafío se vislumbro en la mirada del merodeador, mientras los dorados ojos de Remus tenían una expresión preocupada. — despertemos al cachorro, él también querrá participar.

- Te matará si le despiertas a esta hora.

- Soy su hermano, su mejor amigo, te aseguro que hasta se alegrará de verme — la sonrisa de suficiencia de James se borró inmediatamente cuando Sirius intentó separar su cabeza de su cuerpo, sólo por perturbar aquel excitante y particularmente realista sueño con una castaña de ojos azul profundo, se podría decir que destilaba felicidad.

&&&&&&&&&

Un dolor intenso se apoderó de su cabeza.

Cuando logró despegar su atención de su eminente resaca pudo sentir aquel peso en su cuerpo, que sin duda no era parte de él.

No recordaba mucho de lo sucedido la noche anterior, sólo algunos episodios en flash, primero su novia escuchando con mala expresión a su madre en el ensayo de la boda, luego Joe hablando del cuerpo de Lily en un megáfono en su despedida de soltero, mucho whisky de fuego, más del que había bebido en toda su vida.

— Por eso el dolor de cabeza — pensó el moreno.

Luego recordó a Narcissa apareciendo en aquella bodega, luego estaba besando a Lily…

- Un momento, Lily no estaba en mi despedida, entonces quien…- la mente de Will se llenó de un montón de imágenes donde él y Narcissa se besaban apasionadamente, ella le desvestía, él tratando de mantenerse en pie, transformando las cajas de lugar en una cama, él y Narcissa teniendo relaciones.

En aquel punto el horror se había apoderado de él, abrió los ojos bruscamente rogando porque aquel cuerpo suave que dormía sobre él fuese de su pelirroja, sin embargo su corazón se detuvo un agónico segundo cuando vio la cabellera rubia platinada de una mujer que dormía placidamente sobre su pecho con una sonrisa de placer en sus labios.  
- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡QUE HICE!!!!!!!!! — al fin, reaccionó la mente del novio, su mundo se vino al suelo y se levantó horrorizado. Estaba completamente desnudo, observó a su compañera de cama que le miraba enfadada por aquel brusco y poco romántico despertar.

- ¿Que haces, Will?, deben ser las 6 am — dijo la fría voz de la rubia.

- ¿Qué hemos hecho? — dijo llevándose la mano a la frente, lamentándose.

- Sólo hemos seguido a nuestros sentimientos, hace mucho que no nos veíamos, es algo que no podemos evitar — dijo Narcissa levantándose y acariciando los pectorales de su amado.

- ¡Te has vuelto loca! — se alejó instantáneamente al contacto, convocó con su varita su ropa y se la puso — esto se podía evitar, si tan sólo no hubiese bebido tanto — recriminándose - esto jamás habría pasado y lo sabes. — la chica se tensó y apretó sus dientes con rabia.

- Estas subestimando nuestro amor — dijo con voz fría, era extraño oírla hablar de sentimientos, ella que siempre actuaba con indiferencia y frialdad — no sé que te ha sucedido, pareces estar cegado por algún encantamiento hecho por esa sangre sucia. — Will agarró con fuerza la muñeca de la chica, y le encaró.

- Jamás — siseo con voz envenenada — en tu vida, vuelvas a llamar a Lily así — Will seguía presionando fuertemente el brazo de Narcissa.

- Suéltame, me haces daño.

- Escúchame bien, Narcissa, no permitiré que nada ni nadie lastime a MI NOVIA — haciendo especial énfasis en esas dos palabras — porque ella a pesar de sus orígenes muggles, es sin duda, mucho más mujer que tú y tu sangre limpia — dijo soltando a la rubia bruscamente - ella es honesta, inteligente y fiel a lo que siente y piensa, no se puede decir lo mismo de ti¿o sí?

- ¿Qué quieres decir? — enojada por aquella humillación.

- Ella va a casarse conmigo, porque así lo ha querido, sin seguir los mandatos de su "noble" madre, ella no se casa por conveniencia ni por status social, ella es verdadera — la furia se reflejaba en los ojos del moreno — nosotros terminamos hace mucho tiempo, y hasta entonces yo no había conocido el amor de verdad, y creo que tú tampoco, a menos que te hayas enamorado de Lucius — Narcissa dibujo una expresión altiva en su blanco rostro ante la mención de su marido — Yo no te amo — siguió Will — lo que sucedió aquí fue el peor error que he cometido en mi vida.

- Y crees que amas a esa… - Will volvió a tener un fuego asesino en su mirada — novia tuya — finalizó la rubia precavida ante la expresión del moreno.

- Sí, la amo, así que vuelve con tu marido Narcissa, olvida que esto sucedió, y si alguien llega a enterarse te vas a arrepentir.

- Tengo una duda — antes de que el moreno se fuese, tentó su suerte — si tanto la amas, porque acabas de hacer el amor conmigo — el brillo en los ojos de la rubia era de triunfo, no creía ni una sola palabra de lo que decía Will, no era cierto que él no la amaba, sólo estaba herido porque se comprometió y casó con el idiota de Malfoy.

- Estaba borracho — el moreno evitó decirle que había creído que ella era Lily, la despreciaba pero no era capaz de humillarla así. Ella sonrió. — aléjate de mi Narcissa, espero no verte más, y si le dices esto a alguien, me encargaré que cada buen recuerdo que tienes de lo que fuimos un día se esfume, así que piensa antes de actuar. — dicho esto el moreno desapareció, dejando a la desnuda rubia con un nudo en su garganta.

Aunque Narcissa sabía que le había ganado a la sangre sucia, se sentía impotente de no poder hacer más, si fuese una mujer libre habría conseguido la forma de que él jamás saliese de su alcoba, pero tenía que volver con el idiota de su esposo, maldijo la hora en que su madre le obligó a casarse.

Will apareció en su habitación, completamente abatido, se sentía sucio y traicionero

El que había jurado jamás hacerle daño a su dulce pelirroja, había caído ante la tentación y ahora era sólo alguien despreciable.

Se tiró a su cama, cerrando los ojos, buscando la forma de no sentirse así, sin embargo no podía culpar nadie más que si mismo.

Se mantuvo en silencio, buscando las palabras o la forma de enfrentar a Lily cuando la viera.

Había esperado tanto por este día, y ahora que llegaba no se sentía dichoso ni pleno, él no se merecía a su futura esposa.

La culpa le agobiaba, y se debatía entre decirle la verdad a Lily y perderla para siempre, o callar y mantenerla a su lado.

Lo había arruinado todo, lo sabía bien.

&&&&&&&&&

El sol iniciaba el día, con unos rayos calidos y tenues que acariciaban la piel blanca y suave de una pelirroja que dormía con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Cuando la luminosidad se hizo mayor, Lily no tuvo más opción, respiro profundamente y abrió sus bellos ojos esmeralda, en ellos bailaba un brillo alegre y especial.

Se levantó con lentitud, no quería alterar sus nervios tan temprano, y se dirigió a la cocina.

Había llegado el gran día.

- Despertaste!

- Allie! Tan temprano tomando desayuno, creía que te levantarías más tarde. — la noche anterior las tres amigas decidieron quedarse en el departamento de Lily, porque al día siguiente tenían que levantarse temprano e ir a la Mansión Atwood.

- Son las 10.00 am, no es tan temprano como crees, cariño.

- Pensé que eran como las 8, de todas formas es temprano¿hace cuanto te levantaste Val?

- Hace 15 min, la fiesta nos dejó agotadas.

- Sí, después de tanto bailar es común que estemos agotadas, además llegamos cerca de las 6 am. — dijo la castaña con cansancio pero feliz.

- Tienes razón, se nos extendió la celebración — meditó Val — creo que es hora de comenzar a arreglarnos.

- Sí, tienes razón Val, la ceremonia comienza a las 12.30 y aunque a Lily se le permite llegar relativamente tarde, es mejor no tentar la suerte o mejor dicho el carácter de tu suegra.

- Hoy es el gran día — dijo la pelirroja.

- Lo es — contestaron sus amigas con una sonrisa.

- Por un momento pensé que no llegaría nunca, todo se veía siempre tan lejano.

- ¿Te estas arrepintiendo?

- No, Allie, sólo digo que …

- No sigas, te entiendo, el tiempo pasó rápido — respondió la castaña.

- Esta bien, el día ha llegado y estamos retrasadas, si llegamos tarde la madre de Will es capaz de dejarnos fuera de la boda.

- Sí, comenzamos a movernos — dijo la pelirroja.

- Espera, Lily, tengo un ultimo regalo para ti

- Allie, me sorprendes¿o este es el regalo de bodas? — dijo con una dulce sonrisa.

- No, el regalo de bodas ya lo enviamos a la Mansión, este es algo diferente, es especial — comentó Val.

- ¿Tú también sabías de este regalo?

- Claro, lo hemos buscado durante un buen tiempo — Allie convocó el regalo con su varita, segundos después una caja bien envuelta se posaba en las manos de la pelirroja.

- Esperamos que te guste — sonrió la rubia.

- Gracias Val, lo abriré. — Lily encontró en aquella caja un conjunto de ropa interior de suave encaje, color rojo caoba como su cabello, además venía un sexy pijama de seda. Era la ropa interior más bella que Lily haya visto nunca, definitivamente Allie sabía mucho de lencería, se había lucido, las mejillas de la pelirroja se sonrojaron un poco, a lo que sus amigas sonrieron divertidas. — es hermoso, nunca había visto algo tan fino y sexy¿Cómo lo han encontrado?.

- Una tiene sus secretos — dijo Allie guiñándole un ojo.

- Es realmente hermoso chicas, muchas gracias — abrazó a sus amigas.

- Estoy segura que te verás hermosa en el, dejaras en las nubes a tu novio — la mirada traviesa de Val se contrarrestaba con su rostro de niña buena.

- Aunque creo que le dejarías sin aire usando cualquier cosa — Allie reía — pero nunca esta demás alguna prenda que haga que las mujeres nos sintamos unas diosas sensuales. Porque te lo digo Lily, con eso puesto cualquier hombre cae a tus pies. Es típico de las mujeres, el subestimar el poder que nos da el hecho de sentirnos bien con nosotras mismas, estas cosas — señalando la lencería del regalo — sólo son un instrumento para convencernos a nosotras mismas de lo que tenemos y de la belleza que ocultamos.

- Allie tiene razón, mientras tú te sientas hermosa, sexy y sensual, el resto lo notará, es sólo una cuestión de actitud — Lily estaba sorprendida de las palabras de sus amigas, hace mucho que no conversaban temas como esos, pero se sentía agradecida porque eso ayudaba a su confianza, esta noche vencería sus miedos (o recuerdos) y se dejaría llevar.

- Gracias, chicas.

- Sólo debes prometerme una cosa — dijo Allie de repente, más seria de lo que le había visto nunca — sabes bien que yo no estoy a favor de esta decisión, sin embargo la acepto y te comprendo, pero aún así quiero que me prometas que buscarás ser feliz, no importa con quien sea o como sea, pero no te quedes pensando que la tranquilidad o la alegría que ahora sientes es la felicidad que buscas. Si esta es la decisión acertada encontrarás la forma de ser feliz, pero si no es así, no te rindas, no te quedes amarrada a un compromiso que de momento sólo te hace sentir bien, pero que con el tiempo puede terminar dañándote. Hagas lo que hagas, busca la forma de ser feliz, porque no te mereces nada menos. — los ojos azul oscuro de Allie se empañaron un poco, sabía bien que no le gustaba todo esto, pero necesitaba decirle a su amiga que si no hallaba lo que realmente buscaba, no se diera por vencida. Lily por su parte guardó aquel sincero consejo de su mejor amiga, desvió la mirada hacia Val que asentía firmemente con lágrimas contenidas. Ellas querían lo mejor y Lily se prometió silenciosamente a si misma y a sus amigas que no se rendiría.

- Ya — la voz de Val sonaba emocionada — hay una boda que celebrar, una suegra que malhumorar y una pelirroja que embellecer — finalizó con una sonrisa.

- Uff en eso último si que nos tardaremos — ahora la expresión de Allie era alegre y traviesa.

- Hey! — se quejó la pelirroja

- Vamonos ya

Las tres amigas se alistaron rápidamente, en la mansión de Will les esperaba una serie de profesionales de la belleza (peluqueros, maquilladores, modistas, etc).

Este evento sería en grande.

&&&&&&&

- ¡Will estabas aquí! — dijo Joe molesto y aliviado al encontrar a su amigo — te desapareciste de tu despedida, no volvimos a verte desde que fuiste por más provisiones de whisky.

- Llegue hace muchas horas, y he estado aquí desde entonces.

- Cuéntanos que sucedió con Nissy, la vimos entrar a la bodega en que estabas.

- ¿Cómo? Ustedes sabían que estaba ahí y la dejaron entrar a la bodega

- Claro, Atwood, que pensabas, incluso he sido yo quien le ha dicho donde estabas — exclamó Joe con un dejo de orgullo por ser tan eficiente como amigo.

- Pero es que estas loco! — bramó el moreno evidentemente molesto levantándose de golpe de su cama donde estaba desde que había llegado — eso no me ha ayudado en nada.  
- Will déjate de gritar, que nos duele la cabeza — le reprendió Paul, antes de que el moreno le dirigiese una mirada asesina — bueno, dinos que ha pasado con ella — con expresión entusiasta.

- Me he arruinado la vida — dijo pesimista.

- ¿No me digas que se acostaron juntos? — dijo Joe sorprendido y feliz.

- Sí — dijo tirándose de espalda nuevamente a su cama con desesperación.

- En hora buena, Will, ha sido la mejor despedida de todas, Nissy esta buenísima, y pudiste estar con ella antes de que te pongas el lazo al cuello — le felicitó Paul.

- Sabía que aún estaba enamorada de ti, ha sido genial que se encontraran en tan buen momento — Will no podía creer lo que sus amigos decían, es que acaso no entendían el problema que significaba todo eso, para ellos parecía ser la mejor de las hazañas.

- No es genial, no sean idiotas, Lily me matará cuando se entere — de sólo imaginarlo Will se estremecía.

- No tiene como enterarse, nadie se lo dirá — dijo Joe perspicazmente.

- Yo se lo diré — exclamó Will como si eso fuese lo más normal del mundo — tengo que hacerlo, ella no se merece que le mienta.

- No seas idiota Will, o quieres perder a semejante pelirroja por algo sin importancia, aún no estaban casados, por tanto el cuento anticuado de la fidelidad no vale

- Además era tu despedida de soltero, ahí esta todo permitido

- Claro que no!, lo que he hecho es horrible, no es ninguna hazaña ni me hace sentir orgulloso, es más me detesto por eso, yo no voy a engañarla, ella es mi novia, y dentro de unas horas mi esposa, se merece algo mejor.

- Pero ya lo has hecho, no puedes cambiar los hechos — Joe estaba serio.

- Mira Will, esto fue una equivocación, ella no se enterará, y tú no volverás a repetir este error, así que no te mortifiques más

- Pero ella…

- Ella nada, Will, o estas dispuesto a perderla y dejar que se vaya con otro por algo que para ti no significó nada. — eso caló hondo, Will no quería perderla, y comprendió que sólo ocultando lo sucedido la mantendría a su lado. Se aborreció más aún al pensar así, pero no tenía otra opción.

- Tal vez no deba decirle nada — dijo dubitativo.  
- Eso esta mejor, Atwood, ahora tienes que ir a arreglarte, los invitados están llegando.

- Ok, vamos — levantándose y dirigiéndose a su baño donde tenía su túnica de gala, hecha especialmente para su matrimonio.

&&&&&&&&

En los terrenos de la mansión Atwood, específicamente en la zona que le delimitaba donde habían unas interminables rejas que cercaban toda la propiedad.

En una de las grandes puertas de entrada, se podía ver el escudo de la familia brillante con los tímidos rayos de sol, a los pies de la altísima reja estaba dos hombres conversando animadamente.

- Mira, ahí esta Bill, vamos hablar con él — dijo decidido el moreno de ojos avellana.

- Espera, Prongs, tenemos que planear bien lo que le diremos.

- Eso era lo que intentaba hacer cuando fui a despertarte esta mañana e intentaste asesinarme. — respondió el aludido un tanto ofendido aún por la actitud de su amigo.

- Eran las 5 de la mañana, James! — exclamó Sirius — además estaba teniendo un muy real sueño — una sonrisa picara apareció en sus elegantes facciones.

- Parece que nuestro Paddy tuvo un sueño interesante, por esas casualidades no aparecía una castaña de ojos azules — preguntó Remus con un brilló divertido en sus dorados ojos. Sirius ensanchó su sonrisa aún más.

- Veras, Moony, esa mujer es la fiera que estoy más orgulloso de haber domado, es capaz de enloquecerte con un solo roce, y estaba llegando a la mejor parte cuando este — señalando a James — me interrumpió, ya verás Prongs, cuando estés soñando con la innombrable (como cada noche) me las pagarás. — la expresión de venganza.

- Yo no tengo ese tipo de sueños, Padfoot — Remus y Sirius le miraron incrédulos y divertidos — ok, vale, sólo a veces. — sus amigos se rieron con ganas, sabían perfectamente que era común oír a James susurrar el nombre de la pelirroja todas las noches, desde el colegio que lo hacía y cuando estuvieron en Paris no fue diferente sino que sólo se incremento la frecuencia.

- Esta bien, haremos como si eso fuese cierto¿Qué le diremos a Bill?

- Había pensado en decirle que nos han pedido que les ayudemos, en cuanto formemos parte de ellos nos escabullimos dentro.

- Gran plan, Prongs.

- Vamos

Los tres se dirigieron hacia el enorme portón, para hablar con Bill, que les observó a la distancia mientras se acercaban.

- Sirius, James y Remus, que sorpresa ustedes por aquí, les han invitado a la boda — dijo un joven alto, delgado y pecoso, de cabello castaño u ojos café.

- Hola, Bill¿Qué tal? — saludaron los merodeadores.

- Bien, aquí trabajando, es impresionante la seguridad que hay en este lugar, ni siquiera nosotros podemos entrar — dijo señalando a otro joven que estaba a su lado.

- ¿No pueden entrar? — preguntó extrañado el licántropo - ¿Cómo vigilaran que todo este bien ahí dentro?.

- Pues este lugar es impenetrable hoy, han puesto más hechizos protectores que los que tiene Hogwarts, y se ha destinado a 5 aurores para cuidar el interior, no querían que se llenase de aurores. Sólo ellos están adentro y recibieron invitación como los demás, nosotros no fuimos tan afortunados — lo merodeadores estaba perplejos, sería mucho más difícil de lo que creían ingresar.

&&&&&&

El jardín de la mansión estaba acondicionado para la boda del mayor de los Atwood, había un gran toldo que cubría muchas sillas blancas y doradas formando un gran círculo que estaban adornadas con flores blancas y rojas, en el medio de este había una pequeña plataforma donde había un altar dorado, detrás del cual un ministro aguardaba la llegada de la novia, como todos los presentes, el novio se veía ansioso y sonriendo nerviosamente, los exclusivos invitados lo miraban sonrientes, algunos orgullosos, otros con fastidio, no todos los presentes estaban de acuerdo con ese matrimonio, pero por respeto habían mantenido silencio.

La marcha nupcial sobresalto a todos, que se volvieron para observar a las personas que ingresaban por el costado del gran circulo dirigiéndose al centro.

Valentina y Allison vestían un traje dorado con ribetes blancos, llevaban un pequeño ramos de flores, distintos entre ambas según sus flores favoritas, iban acompañados de Joe y Paul respectivamente.

Ambas sonreían por cortesía no porque realmente se sintieran felices de estar ahí, pero cuando Allie pasó cerca de su amigo Richard, que también había sido invitado, le sonrió abiertamente.

Finalmente llegaron al altar, Lily comenzó el camino hacia concretar su decisión, vestía un traje blanco entallado a su figura, con un escote cuadrado que incluía sus hombros (así como en bote) y bajo su cintura la falda era amplia y con volumen, pero no demasiado, tenía bordados dorados y rojos metálicos como su cabello que apenas se percibían pero le daban una luminosidad especial, llevaba un ramo de flores de muchos colores y un velo ajustado a una pequeña tiara que afirmaba algunos rizos de su cabello rojo con el resto suelto y ondulado.

Se veía realmente hermosa, y sonreía, pero en su interior había algo extraño, algo que no encajaba como una piedrecilla molesta, sería un poco de ¿angustia?, no, no podía ser eso.

Finalmente llegó al altar, Will sonreía ahora más tranquilo al verla a su lado, finalmente cumpliría el sueño de tenerla a su lado para siempre.

Lily estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, miraba fijamente al ministro hablar, pero no le escuchaba, muchas imágenes pasaban por su mente, imágenes que creía haber olvidado o simplemente había enterrado para no recordar.

"Si tan sólo él estuviese aquí, si fuera sus sonrisa la que me diera la calidez que me hace falta, pero no, él esta muerto y enterrado en tu corazón, desde hoy olvidarás que amaste alguna vez a un hombre llamado James Potter"

- William Atwood, aceptas a Liliann Evans como esposa, para amarla y respetarla en salud y enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe.

- Sí, acepto — dijo decidido.

- Liliann Evans, aceptas a William Atwood como esposo, para amarlo y respetarlo, en salud y enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe. — y el silencio se hizo ensordecedor, Lily no estaba pensando, parecía ausente, Val y Allie contenían el aliento esperando que ella se arrepintiese, todos miraban expectantes, mientras en un costado lejano de la propiedad los merodeadores hacían grandes esfuerzos por alcanzar a llegar a tiempo.

La pelirroja despertó de pronto de sus pensamientos

- Sí, acepto — ya estaba hecho, Will logró respirar, y los presentes se miraban entre extrañados y felices. La voz del ministro seguía retumbando en los rincones.

- Entonces, con el poder que me confiere la ley mágica les declaro marido y mujer.

Todos se levantaron de sus asientos y aplaudieron con fervor, el mayor de los Atwood había contraído matrimonio.

Mientras una agotado moreno miraba oculto por la sombra de grandes árboles, no podía creer lo que había sucedido, no había llegado a tiempo, se maldijo mil veces por tardar tanto, por esperar tanto, la había perdido.

- Lily — susurró casi inaudiblemente, mientras sus dos mejores amigos llegaban corriendo a su lado.

Lily se giró completamente, entre todas las personas que se acercaban a felicitarla, era como si ella le hubiese oído, como si el sonido de la voz del merodeador hubiese viajado raudo por el viento y llegase directamente a sus oídos, se giró con tal rapidez que sus dos mejores amigas pudieron notarlo y siguieron la dirección de la mirada de la pelirroja, y fue al fin cuando Lily lo vio.

El estaba ahí…

Demasiado tarde…

&&&&&&&&&&

_Lo sé, lo sé..._

_El próximo capitulo veremos la continuación del reencuentro, al menos finalmente se vieron, tarde, pero así fue._

_Y Lily no fue la única que se llevará un reencuentro._

_¿A que detestan tanto a los amigos de Will como yo? son unos cerdos._

_y las chicas, en especial Allie, diciendole a Lily que sea feliz, sea cual sea la decisión que tome, fue un momento precioso, se me estremeció el corazón, y sigo pensando que no hay nada mejor en el mundo que tener amigas de verdad._

_Y James, mi James, bueno tarde admitió sus sentimientos, y en eso radica todo el problema, no diré más._

_Se les quiereee  
Gracias por leer  
Cuidense mucho._

_Besos_

_Jaqui_


	6. Cap 6 Reencuentros

_Hola!_

_Como están? espero que con ánimos de leer, porq es un capitulo algo largo, pero muy triste a mi gusto._

_Cuando lo escribí, me di ambiente con dos canciones, que si las tienen les recomiendo que las escuchen para darle el mismo sentido que le di yo al escribirlo._

_- My Inmortal - Evanescence_

_- Sorry seems the hardest word - Elton John (esta sobre todo al final, es ideal, de hecho esta escrita y traducida la letra de la canción para ustedes) _

_Les dejo entonces con este nuevo capítulo, de esta guerra que como pronto sabrán está por comenzar._

**Capítulo 6: Reencuentros: Lo siento es la palabra más difícil**

Lily sintió que todo se caía a pedazos, sus planes, sus ideas, sus proyecciones¿Qué diablos hacía él ahí?, y un rencor se instaló entre las muchas emociones que sentía y se agolpaban por salir.

Otra que estaba pasando por algo semejante era Allison, completamente pálida aquellos ojos azul profundo resaltaban con mayor fuerza en su rostro. Simplemente era irreal la presencia de ellos aquí.

Valentina miró sorprendida a los merodeadores, no podía creer que Remus les haya dicho lo que hablaron, se molestó de sobre manera, y fue la única capaz de reaccionar.

Cuando logró asegurarse que Allison salía de su trance y comenzaba a reaccionar, le pidió que cuidase de Lily. Se alejó un poco del tumulto de invitados que quería saludar y fotografiarse con la feliz pareja, con su varita se aplicó un hechizo desilusionador para que nadie la viese acercarse a los tres jóvenes que miraban en la distancia el inicio de la celebración.

Al llegar a su lado, la silueta de la rubia volvió a aparecer, sus ojos violeta siempre dulces esta vez tenían furia contenida, ni si quiera miró a Remus, se dedicó a examinar a los otros dos merodeadores que la observaban en silencio.

- ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? – dijo con autoridad y un tono molesto.

- No te alegras de vernos, Val – Sirius sonreía como siempre.

- No, no me alegra, es más me molesta su presencia aquí, Black.

- Yo que pensé que después de tantos años nos extrañarías.

- Ya ves que no, no eran tan imprescindibles como creían – dijo esto posando sus ojos violeta en James que captó el mensaje pero no pensaba moverse de ahí.

- Necesito hablar con ella – fue lo primero que dijo.

- No, tuviste 7 largos años, Potter, ahora no es tiempo, ahora lárguense de aquí.

- Val – comenzó a decir Remus, que se detuvo cuando ella lo miró con furia.

- ¡¿Qué?!, me quieres explicar que hacen tus amigos aquí, Lupin.

- Sólo querían aclarar algunas cosas, Stevens – dijo el licántropo molesto.

- ¿Y este te ha parecido que es el mejor momento para traer a tus amiguitos de paseo a la boda de Lily?

- Hey, aún estamos aquí – dijeron James y Sirius.

- ¡Lo sé! – les rugió la rubia girándose hacia ellos – ustedes son realmente increíbles – dijo moviendo su cabeza en forma reprobatoria – se desaparecen de la faz de la tierra ¡AÑOS! Y ahora a que vienen¿a saludar¿A recuperar el tiempo perdido? Pues lamento contarles que ellas siguieron con sus vidas.

- Val, no seas así con ellos – dijo Remus con una mezcla de sentimientos, por un lado ella había dicho que sus amigas habían seguido con sus vidas, sin incluirse, el cosquilleo de la esperanza se abría paso en un rincón en su interior, y por otro lado la mirada ensombrecida de sus dos amigos le produjo casi tanto dolor como el que ellos deberían estar sintiendo.

- Mira Stevens, sea lo que sea a lo que hayamos venido, no tiene porque interesarte, porque no hemos venido a hablar contigo – dijo con una seriedad inusual el merodeador de ojos de plata, antes de dirigirse hacia donde estaban todos los invitados, pero Val fue más ágil y creo una barrera invisible entre todo el bosque y la fiesta del jardín.

- Tú no vas a ningún lado, Black, ninguno de ustedes – dijo aún con la varita alzada – no arruinaran esto para ellas, ya bastante han hecho. – Los merodeadores la miraron desconcertados, nunca la habían visto actuar así, mucho menos contra ellos, ella siempre fue tranquila, pacifica, la única que calmaba los arrebatos de furia de sus amigas.

- Val, tú no entiendes, yo tengo que hablar con Lily – Sirius hizo una mueca al oír que su amigo nombraba a la pelirroja.

- Y ¿porque no lo hiciste antes?

- Lo intenté – dijo ofuscado el merodeador – fui a su trabajo, pero me dijeron que ella se había tomado las dos ultimas semanas para organizar este… este… evento.

- ¡Que estupidez¿Quién te dijo eso, Potter? Lily no dejó de ir al hospital un solo día, incluso ayer se apareció ahí antes del ensayo.

- ¡Pero es cierto! – dijo molesto – fui y hable con una mujer rubia mal teñida, gorda y desocupada – gruñó – ella dijo que era amiga de Lily, que la ayudaba a organizar todo.

- Oh, Marlen – murmuro entendiendo lo sucedido – En serio, Potter, de verdad crees que Lily dejaría de trabajar por organizar algo tan nimio como su boda, si es que de verdad lo crees, es que no la conoces – James se maldijo internamente, como no pensó que Lily odiaba con todas sus fuerzas organizar eventos sociales. – Marlen no es amiga de Lily, es sólo una envidiosa y desagradable mujer que se pasa la vida molestándola, incluso creo que Lily la odia más que a ti en el colegio – dijo con una sonrisa la rubia, el merodeador se iluminó, Val volvía desde las líneas enemigas.

- Te han visto la cara, Prongs – dijo Sirius poniendo su mano en el hombro de su amigo en gesto de apoyo.

- Val, déjalos hablar con ellas, sé que se demoraron una eternidad, sé que son unos orgullosos y engreídos…

- Hey! – dijeron los dos merodeadores al unísono

- Pero realmente quieren hablar con ellas, al menos yo no tuve ese problema contigo, pero estos dos simplemente son tanto o más tercos que tus amigas, sólo algo grande les haría reaccionar, y ya ves, aquí están rogándote porque los dejes pasar

- No estamos rogando – dijeron indignados.

- Vamos, chicos, no están ayudando – les murmuro el merodeador de ojos dorados, al ver que sus amigos no estaban ayudándolo a ablandar a la rubia, Val sólo sonreía, conocía a Remus, sabía lo que tramaba, pero también sabia que esta batalla no era la suya, sino la de sus amigas y ellas tenían que tomar sus propias decisiones.

- Lo siento, Moony – esos dos parecían haber ensayado sus diálogos, porque estaban más coordinados que nunca para hablar. Remus se giró hacia Val y otra vez sus ojos se conectaron, en ambos su mirada brilló, el enojo se había ido tan rápido como había llegado.

- James, Sirius – les habló apuntándoles con la varita, esa mujer era más peligrosa de lo que ellos pensaban, pero al menos les había llamado por sus nombres – les dejaré pasar – el rostro de ellos se iluminó con una sonrisa – pero, si ellas les dicen que se vayan, ustedes lo harán al instante, y se los advierto, porque puedo ser muy peligrosa cuando le hacen daño a quienes quiero, y ustedes ya han hecho bastante con años de ausencia.

Los dos merodeadores asintieron con un gesto, la rubia deshizo la barrera y ellos pudieron avanzar. Val convocó tres invitaciones, y se las extendió a cada uno.

- Con eso podrán deambular con tranquilidad, si alguien les pregunta quienes son, pues dicen que son parientes míos y yo los he invitado, pero ni se les ocurra decirles a Lily o Allie que yo se los di, porque aprecio mi vida más que la de ustedes. – ellos rieron, y se alejaron, mientras Remus la miraba con orgullo, simplemente era perfecta.

- Gracias – susurró.

- Lo hago por ellas, merecen la oportunidad de decirles a esos dos, todo lo que se han guardado este tiempo, si tengo suerte mis amigas aún seguirán en pie, y si no, estaré ahí para apoyarlas.

- Yo haré lo mismo con mis amigos, no han estado bien, incluso han bebido esos asquerosos tragos muggles. – ella rió

- Entonces es peor de lo que creía, estamos a los pies de una guerra, espero que podamos con los heridos, Rem.

- Con un poquito de suerte, ellos podrán desenrollar los enredos que armaron sus orgullos hace tanto tiempo.

- ¿Por qué nosotros no discutimos así?

- Si quieres comenzamos ahora mismo a discutir – dijo con una sonrisa sexy.

- No digas idioteces, Remus – dijo ruborizándose levemente – digo ¿Por qué ellos no pudieron llevarse tan bien como nosotros?

- Pues porque son tercos y orgullosos, y no hacen caso de lo que sienten, si así fuera todo sería más fácil.

- No lo creo – dijo con una expresión algo apagada la rubia – porque si fuese así de fácil, si bastara con solo decir lo que sentimos, tú y yo nunca nos hubiésemos separado. Hace falta mucho más que seguir al corazón, hace falta luchar y creer en que lo que se siente puede perdurar en el tiempo. Hace falta creer.

Remus se quedó anonadado, ella nunca había hablado así, y sus palabras eran muy sinceras, demasiado. Una dulce imagen de ambos felices y juntos se le vino a la mente, sin tan sólo hubiesen creído en sus sentimientos, si él hubiese creído, no estarían tan cerca y a la vez, tan lejos.

Valentina sintió la necesidad de alejarse, ella aún lo amaba, como el primer día en que ese resplandecer dorado de sus ojos le cegó la mente, el corazón y los sentidos. Pero ellos sólo eran historia pasada, y le dolía admitirlo, sobretodo cuando él estaba tan cerca y en silencio, hundido en sus pensamientos, agradeció que así fuera, para que no sintiese el golpeteo furioso de su corazón contra su pecho, caminando silenciosa se alejó de su merodeador preferido.

&·&·&·&·

- ¿Estas bien?, te ves pálida –

- Richy! – dijo la castaña sobresaltada – me asustaste

- Estas extraña, es como si hubieses visto a un fantasma.

- Y lo he visto – murmuró para si.

- ¿Ah?

- No nada, es todo este asunto de la boda, me tiene con los nervios a flor de piel, no sé, sigo sintiendo que esta no fue la mejor decisión de mi amiga.

- A decir verdad, ella también se ve bastante alterada – dijo el rubio volteándose a Lily que estaba perdida en un tumulto de gente, se veía al borde de un colapso nervioso.

- Richard¿te hablé alguna vez de alguien, con el que estuve un breve periodo de tiempo, que luego se fue?

- ¿El mal nacido que te dejó porque necesitaba libertad?

- Sí, ese mismo – una sonrisa sombría aparecía en el rostro moreno de Allie.

- ¿Qué pasa con él?

- No lo sé, creo… creo que esta aquí. – estaba costándole demasiado trabajo contener las lágrimas, ella había llorado muy pocas veces, y esta vez la impresión la había dejado demasiado alterada.

- ¿Ese imbécil se atrevió a venir aquí? Luego de tanto tiempo, es una locura Allie, seguro es una idea loca tuya.

- No lo sé, puede que tengas razón –

Por primera vez en años, exactamente en 7 años, Allison se sentía débil, devastada e inusualmente cansada, es como si su papel de mujer independiente, fría, calculadora, insensible y a la cual no le pasan balas, fuese demasiado difícil de mantener en pie.

Richard la abrazó, la envolvió en sus fuertes brazos, intentando protegerla de aquella reagudización de su dolor.

Allie sintió que las fuerzas se le escapaban y se dejó desmoronar en los brazos de su amigo, dejó libres sus lágrimas y sintió que de alguna dolorosa forma se estaba liberando de él.

- ¿Interrumpo algo? – dijo una voz demasiado conocida para la castaña, cuando se volvió a mirar, se encontró con esos ojos de plata brillantes que la observaban con una expresión dura, como castigándola por algo que ella estaba haciendo.

- ¿Tú quien eres? – escuchó que Richard le decía con esa voz amenazante que usaba cuando la defendía, pero lejos de atemorizarse el merodeador se lo tomó como un desafío.

- Creo que la pregunta es ¿Quién eres tú? – dijo con voz envenenada. Richard rió sarcástico.

- Soy el novio de Allie, Richard Diggory – dijo fuerte y claro, sin dejar de abrazar a la castaña que estaba en shock, pero logró disimular, ya que luego del duelo de miradas de los dos jóvenes, ahora esos ojos de plata se posaban en ella haciéndola temblar, se veía furioso y decepcionado.

- ¿Es eso cierto? – preguntó con severidad despiadada.

- Lo es – el tiempo que su amigo le había dado había sido suficiente para volver a alzar sus defensas y volver a ser la mujer fría e insensible de siempre - ¿o creías que estaría esperándote, Black? – fue la ironía de la voz de la castaña la que hizo que el corazón del merodeador se sacudiera con violencia, ella tenía novio.

- Ya veo que no¿podemos hablar?

- Estamos hablando

- En otro lugar, a solas – la dureza de su voz no se iba.

- No tengo nada que hablar contigo, las cosas entre tú y yo quedaron muy claras la última vez que hablamos, ahora si nos permites – dijo la castaña estrechándose más al cuerpo de Richard – hay una fiesta que celebrar, y estas en mi camino.

Ella dio un paso al frente, pero el merodeador parecía no querer moverse, Allie fijo por primera vez sus ojos azul profundo en los grises de él, era un duelo, un reto, el desafío que siempre desataba descargas eléctricas en ambos, las mismas que les hicieron estar juntos, las mismas que recorrían su cuerpo ahora y las mismas que ahora les estaban separando.

Sirius le dejó pasar abrazada de su novio, ella había ganado la batalla, pero no la guerra.

Esto recién comenzaba, porque aunque ella lo negara con la mirada, "ella es mía" pensó apretando con fuerza sus puños mientras la veía perderse entre la gente.

&·&·&·&·

Lily por su parte estaba usando todas sus fuerzas para mantenerse en pie entre toda la gente que la felicitaba y le saludaba con aparente felicidad.

¿Por qué estaban todos tan felices y ella se sentía tan miserable?

Quería alejarse de ese empalagoso sentimiento de felicidad colectiva que embargaba a todos los invitados, aún sabiendo que menos de la mitad de los presentes realmente se alegraba de que una sangre sucia se hubiese casado con Will.

La pelirroja observó a su marido, se veía extrañamente preocupado, ansioso, como si alguna especie de bomba estuviera por caer entre todos y él quisiera poder alejarse con ella a toda costa de ahí.

Aún así una luz especial en sus ojos le iluminaba, esa misma luz que siempre tenía cuando la miraba o cuando estaba extremadamente feliz, Lily agradeció que al menos unos de los dos se sintiese feliz.

De pronto Lily se desvaneció y calló al suelo en medio de la atenta mirada de todos, la mitad se acercó corriendo a su lado.

- ¿Qué sucedió? – dijo Valentina preocupada logrando hacerse paso entre la gente y llegando a su lado.

- No lo sé, estaba conversando con ella y de pronto se desplomó en el suelo, no tuve tiempo de agarrarla. – dijo Victoria Atwood, la hermana de Will.

- Debemos sacarla de aquí, hay mucha gente, llevémosla a su cuarto – dijo Allie integrándose entre todos. – en tanto llamaré a Brian para que la atienda.

- ¿Qué pasó? – dijo preocupado Will cuando logró llegar al lado de la pelirroja, justo antes de que la llevaran al cuarto que habían usado para arreglarse antes de la boda.

- No lo sé, Will, seguro han sido demasiadas emociones por un día – dijo Valentina tranquilizándolo.

Al llegar a la habitación, la recostaron en la amplia cama y se dispusieron todos a su alrededor, Lily estaba muy pálida, respiraba muy lentamente y parecía muy débil.

- Permiso – dijo al entrar Brian, el jefe de Lily, que también estaba invitado a la boda. El medimago y Allie se acercaron a la pelirroja. – necesito examinarla, les pido que salgan.

- Pero es mi esposa, quiero saber que le sucede – dijo desesperado Will.

- Y lo sabrás, pero para ello necesito examinarla, y eso no es posible con todos ustedes alrededor de su cama.

- Brian, él tiene razón, salgamos – dijo Valentina, haciendo ademán para que todos saliesen.

- Valentina, Allie, quédense unos momentos, necesito preguntarle algo antes – los hermanos Atwood miraron ceñudos al medimago antes de salir de la habitación.

- ¿No saben que pudo haberle pasado a Lily? – dijo con voz inquisidora.

- No, no lo sabemos – titubeo la rubia.

- Lily por lo general es muy fuerte, nunca la había visto así, desde los años que trabaja en el hospital.

- Creemos que ha tenido una emoción muy fuerte con esto del matrimonio – respondió con seguridad Allie, adoptando una actitud impenetrable.

- Esta bien – Brian se acercó a Lily, le tomó los pulsos y midió la frecuencia respiratoria, de la nada hizo aparecer un estetoscopio y auscultó el corazón. Todo parecía normal, a excepción del pulso algo acelerado pero que estaba volviendo a la normalidad. Lily lentamente abrió los ojos, se sentía cansada y su cuerpo pesaba más que de costumbre.

- ¿Qué ha sucedido? – preguntó algo desorientada.

- Te has desmayado, cariño – dijo Val sentándose a su lado y acariciando su cabello.

- Has estado muy estresada con esto de la boda, Lily, lo mejor será que descanses antes de volver a la fiesta, necesitas reponer fuerzas – dijo Brian con cariño. Allie hizo pasar al impaciente recién casado, a quien no le tomó ni dos segundos estar a los pies de la cama de su esposa.

- Lily¿estas bien¿te has hecho daño? – estaba visiblemente muy preocupado.

- Estoy bien, sólo me duele el golpe de la caída y me siento cansada – respondió la pelirroja cerrando sus ojos y volviendo abrirlos con dificultad.

- Lo mejor es que se quede aquí unas horas, por la tarde se sentirá con más fuerza – le dijo el medimago a Will.

- Esta bien, da igual, lo importante es que se recupere, quizá lo mejor es que se quede en reposo hasta mañana¿o no, Brian? – preguntó más tranquilo.

- Mientras más descanse y se relaje, se recuperará más rápido y mejor. – dijo respondiendo a Will, luego miró a la pelirroja - Lily escúchame, te deje aquí una poción revitalizadora, ya sabes que debes tomarla cada cuatro horas, no te excedas, descansa y trata de relajarte. Tus nervios te han jugado una mala pasada, no quiero verte en el hospital por lo menos hasta en dos semanas, así que aprovecha de distraerte, hagan el viaje que tenían planeado y no te preocupes por el trabajo.

- ¿Crees que pueda viajar? – preguntó Will

- Will, no estoy invalida, sólo algo cansada, esto se me pasará pronto, no preocupes – como odiaba enfermarse, todos le trataban como una niña pequeña y la dejaban fuera de las decisiones.

- Ok, dejémosla descansando, salgamos a tranquilizar a la gente y a continuar la fiesta – dijo Allie guiñándole un ojo a su amiga.

- Allie tiene razón, salgamos. – Val se acercó se levantó del lado de la pelirroja empezaron todos a salir, Will le dio un fugaz beso en los labios a Lily antes de salir.

- Val, Allie, esperen un momento – les llamó la pelirroja. El resto salió dejando a las tres amigas en la habitación. Se acercaron a la cama, sentándose a los lados de Lily. – Allie ¿estas bien? – preguntó Lily, visiblemente preocupada por ella y su encuentro con Sirius.

- Claro que lo estoy – disimulo la castaña – no te preocupes por mi, sólo descansa. – ahora la pelirroja miró a Val.

- ¿Y tú Val?

- Yo también estoy bien, no deberías estar pendiente de nosotras, preocúpate por recobrar fuerzas, mira que esta fiesta sin ti será muy aburrida.

- Intentaré reponerme lo antes posible, la verdad es que estoy bien, Brian y Will son unos exagerados – dijo Lily con una sonrisa.

- A ellos podrás mentirles, pero nosotros sabemos que has sufrido una gran impresión hoy, así que descansa.

- ¿Ellos están realmente aquí? – preguntó con timidez, Lily tenía la sensación de que todo era un mal juego de su inconciente, y que había sido una ilusión.

- Sí, Lily, ellos estaban aquí – dijo la rubia con suavidad – creo que los merodeadores han vuelto. – la pelirroja y la castaña sintieron un cosquilleo un tanto desagradable en su estomago, esto definitivamente no podía ser bueno.

- ¿Hablaste con ellos?

- Sí, pero eso lo comentaremos en otro momento, ahora tienes que descansar – dijo la rubia con severidad levantándose del lado de su amiga.

- Esta bien – a regañadientes la pelirroja aceptó, y sus amigas se fueron dándole un abrazo antes de salir.

Lily cerró los ojos y suspiró.

El había estado ahí, una dolorosa ansiedad se apoderaba de su cuerpo, no podía evitarlo.

Había soñado tanto con este momento, tanto tiempo esperando que él volviese.

Por otro lado sentía furia contenida, una sensación amarga, porque ya era tarde.

Después de estar largos minutos recostada, que le parecieron eternos, se levantó.

El sol se había ocultado tras unas nubes que amenazaban la integridad del evento que se llevaba a cabo a fuera, pero una parte de la pelirroja se sentía incluso satisfecha de que comenzase a llover, porque ella también sentía que en su interior llovía.

Caminó por la habitación, se sentía presa, no tenía escapatoria sólo podía pensar en lo que pasó aquella vez, en el tiempo que espero, en su aparición nebulosa de hoy, todo era confusión, y ya no quería pensar. Quería enterrar todo en lo profundo, olvidar todo lo que hasta ahora no había podido.

Se acercó a una caja que había en un mueble de la esquina, ahí estaba el regalo de las chicas, la ropa interior más suave que había tocado alguna vez, acarició la tela y la pasaba por sus manos.

- ¿Es lo que usarás en tu noche de bodas? – dijo una voz a su espalda, logrando que su cuerpo temblara con violencia – ¿es lo que usarás esta noche?

Cuando juntó el valor para girarse, lo vio ahí de pie, a unos diez pasos de distancia, con su cabello azabache descontrolado, sus ojos castaños cubiertos por los característicos lentes redondos, una expresión dura y el mismo atractivo en sus facciones que había tenido siempre.

Parecía incluso más imponente, más alto, más fuerte, sus músculos se había reafirmado más, si eso era posible, se veía más adulto.

Vestía un traje informal, una camisa negra con cuello en v, las mangas remangadas dejando ver sus brazos fuertes, llevaba unos jeans azul verdoso que invitaban a quitárselos antes de que te quiten el aliento.

El seguía observándola, desarmándola con esa mirada decidida. Lily sintió que sus rodillas temblaban, y el aire le faltaba.

- Sí, es lo que usaré esta noche – ¿de donde había tal seguridad en su voz? se preguntaba Lily.

- Ya veo – dijo el merodeador como si le hubiesen dado un buen golpe en la boca del estomago. – No sabía que te casarías.

- Algún día tenía que suceder – dijo secamente.

- No pensé que tan pronto.

- No es pronto, Potter, ya tengo edad suficiente para tomar ese tipo de decisiones

- La Lily que yo conocía no pensaba en casarse nunca – dijo recordándola cuando estaban en el colegio, cuando le miraba con la misma altivez que ahora, al menos en ese entonces todo parecía tener solución.

- Eso no es cierto, jamás me preguntaste si quería casarme alguna vez, a decir verdad no sabías mucho de mi, además de saber que tenía el mejor trasero de todo hogwarts.

- Sabía mucho más que eso, Lily – dijo herido.

- Ya da igual, eso fue hace mucho tiempo, dime a que debo el honor de tu visita – fijando sus ojos verdes implacables sobre él.

What have I got to do to make you love me ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me ames?  
What have I got to do to make you care ¿Qué tengo que hacer para hacer que te importe?  
What do I do when lightning strikes me ¿Qué hago cuando un relámpago me golpea?  
And I wake to find that you're not there / Y despierto para encontrar que no estás allí

- Lily, yo necesitaba hablarte – "maldición, ahora donde esta todo lo que había pensado decir, porque tiene que mirarme así" pensó con desesperación.

- Veo que te hicieron falta 7 años para hablar, creo que estas un poquito a destiempo, comprenderás que en medio de mi boda, a mi no me interesa hablar contigo. – la dureza y tranquilidad de su voz era sorprendente, totalmente contraria al caos que había en su mente.

- Lo sé, Lily, pero tienes que escucharme, hay algo que necesito decirte – se sentía desesperado, sabía que no sería fácil este reencuentro, lejos habían quedado sus ideas en que ella corría a sus brazos a abrazarlo, pero esto era más despiadado aún.

- No, lo que sea que tengas que decirme no me interesa, haz el favor de irte, si corro con suerte te volveré a ver en los próximos 7 años – no importaba lo que ella sintiera, las ganas insoportables de abrazarlo, de decirle que aún lo amaba, él había logrado romper todo lo que podía unirlos, y ahora, ahora cuando se había casado con otro, cuando tenía su vida planeada, cuando no podía volver atrás, AHORA ha decidido volver, era un estúpido, un inconciente, un insensible, como podía hacerle eso, ella ya había pasado dos años llorando por su ausencia y desinterés, ahora lo menos que podía hacer es irse y dejar que ella pudiera llorar eternamente en paz.

- Lo siento – implorando con la mirada que ella comprendiese, que ella aún sintiera algo hacia él, su historia no podía haberse terminado aún, no así.

- ¿Y crees que eso es suficiente? – dijo llena de rabia, de rencor – después de lo que hiciste hace tanto tiempo – balbuceo con palabras envenenadas.

- ¿Qué, Lily¿Qué fue lo que hice hace tanto tiempo? – bramó con rabia, sabía que no estaba en posición de hablar así, pero él realmente quería entender que había pasado aquella vez.

- Eres peor de lo que pensé, Potter. Sabes muy bien que sucedió, sabes lo que hiciste y aún más eres el único que conoce las razones, porque yo nunca entendí – gritó desesperada, como podía preguntar tal cosa, como podía siquiera atreverse a hacer como si no supiera lo que había pasado, "Maldito, Potter, Te odio"

What do I do to make you want me ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me quieras?  
What have I got to do to be heard ¿Qué tengo que hacer para ser escuchado?  
What do I say when it's all over ¿Qué digo cuando todo ha terminado, bebé?  
And sorry seems to be the hardest word / Cuando lo "siento" parece ser la palabra más difícil

- Vamos, Evans, dime que eso tan terrible que ocurrió, cual es mi error imperdonable – ya no había control en sus palabras, su furia lograba sacar sus pensamientos sin filtro alguno.

- Descarado, vienes aquí a preguntarme porque llegamos hasta esto, si fuiste tú el que nos llevó a esto, y no sólo eres el culpable, sino que eres un cobarde. – James avanzó los pocos pasos que les separaban, la tomó por los dos brazos a la altura de los hombros, sintió como la pelirroja temblaba y la miró fijamente a los ojos, si hubiesen podido matarse con esa mirada ya estarían muertos.

- ¿Cobarde? – murmuró con violencia, sin soltarla, afirmándola más aún acercándola a él, quería besarla ferozmente hasta que se retractase de sus palabras, hasta que sus labios quedasen en carne viva, hasta que sus cuerpos saciaran toda la necesidad de ambos acumulada por 7 largos y tormentosos años de distancia.

- Sí, cobarde, porque te recuerdo, que no he sido yo la que salió arrancando del país, yo siempre estuve aquí – ella lo miraba con la misma intensidad que el merodeador a ella, el desafío se veía en sus ojos verde esmeralda.

Toda esa bilis amarga que le recorría le daba la fuerza para seguir ahí pegada al cuerpo del moreno sin besarlo, sin tocarlo, sin golpearle por haberla abandonado tanto tiempo.

Por no pedir perdón años atrás, cuando ella había rogado internamente porque él volviese, cuando espero años completos su llegada, cuando el tiempo se encargó de pisotear una a una sus esperanzas, cuando volver a sentir su respiración sobre ella se volvió un imposible, casi un sueño.

Cuando la necesidad que su cuerpo sentía de él la desesperaba y la atormentaba, cuando imaginaba que era él quien la besaba en vez de Will, cuando la angustia la abatía al reconocer que no eran sus manos las que comenzaban a recorrer su cuerpo, cuando quiso arrancarse el corazón para dejar de sentir.

- Ándate – dijo decidida, el dolor brotaba de ella como una herida abierta – ya nada puede ser igual, así como el tiempo no puede volver atrás, tú decidiste irte, yo decidí casarme, esto es absurdo, yo me merezco ser feliz con un hombre que me ama

- Lo siento – volvía ser increíblemente difícil decir aquellas palabras y más aún controlarse, tenerla en sus brazos, pero tan lejos. – pero no puedo.

- ¿Qué no puedes¿Irte?, Vamos que seguro te enteraste por casualidad que me he casado y recién recordaste mi nombre¿Ahora no puedes irte¿Por qué? Potter¿Por qué?

- Porque aún te amo, porque esta vez no voy a dejarte ir – dijo intentando contener todo lo que su cuerpo, su mente, su corazón pedían a gritos. Lily volvió a sentir que todo daba vueltas, que las fuerzas se escapaban, pero se limitó a mirarlo sin entender, sin querer entender.

- Ándate, déjame sola. – él sintió el deseo de abrazarla, cobijarla, se veía débil, incapaz de mantenerse en pie, pero aún así vio la decisión en sus ojos, la soltó con suavidad, y se alejó unos pasos, sin dejar de mirarla, y desapareció.

Lily se mantuvo en pie el tiempo suficiente para verlo irse, antes de derrumbarse en el suelo, dejar que su frustración y dolor salieran de si misma, porque se sentía envenenada y sin fuerzas.

It's sad, so sad / Es triste, tan triste,  
It's a sad, sad situation / es una triste, triste situación  
And it's getting more and more absurd / Y se ha hecho más y más absurdo  
It's sad, so sad / Es triste, tan triste  
Why can't we talk it over ¿Porqué no podemos hablarlo?  
Oh it seems to me / Oh me parece a mí  
That sorry seems to be the hardest Word / Que lo "siento" parece ser la palabra más difícil

James se apareció en su departamento, sentía impotencia, rabia contra el mismo, se detesto por discutir así, por no controlar sus sentimientos, por lograr alejarla más aún de él, si eso era posible.

Ella se había casado, no había podido evitarlo y ni si quiera quiso escucharlo.  
¿Qué podía hacer¿Cómo iba a recuperarla¿Cómo iba a lograr que ella volviera a amarle?

Lo único que sabía es que iba a luchar, ella no estaría con nadie que no fuese él, porque él quería hacerla feliz.

Había tenido la oportunidad de amarla una vez y no fue capaz de demostrárselo, por miedo o por orgullo, la había perdido.

Pero la recuperaría, y esos ojos verdes volverían a mirarle como alguna vez le miraron, aquella noche lejana cuando la luz de una chimenea había iluminado su piel desnuda y se habían amado, sin palabras, sin vergüenzas, sólo la verdad de dos almas que se conocían y que abrían la puerta del corazón con sus ojos.

Aquella única vez que James pudo estar completamente seguro de que ella le pertenecía, cuando la mirada, el cuerpo y el sonido de su propio nombre susurrado por los labios de ella, fueron la única verdad que el conocía y a la que se aferraba.

What do I do to make you love me ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me quieras?  
What have I got to do to be heard ¿Qué tengo que hacer para ser escuchado?  
What do I do when lightning strikes me ¿Qué hago cuando un relámpago me golpea? What do I say when it's all over ¿Qué digo cuando todo ha terminado, bebé?  
What have I got to do ¿Que tengo que hacer,  
What have I got to do / Que tengo que hacer?  
When sorry seems to be the hardest word / Cuando lo "siento" parece ser la palabra más difícil

&·&·&·&

_Eso es todo por hoy, me demoré una eternidad, pero como ya he vuelto de vacaciones no tardaré tanto en actualizar, al menos eso espero._

_En cuanto a lo que tuvimos este capitulo, creo que ya va insinuando al menos que fue lo que pasó en dos de las tres relaciones, una por falta de confianza en los propios sentimientos y la otra por falta de espacio. _

_Espero les haya gustado, y me den sus apreciaciones._

_Besos._

_Jaqui _


	7. Cap 7 Llamaradas Verdes

_Hola! Capítulo nuevo! Espero les guste._

**Capítulo 7: Llamaradas Verdes**

Un avión particular aterrizaba en el aeropuerto de Londres, la lluvia caía con fuerza y el viento lograba cambiar la dirección del agua consiguiendo que impactase directamente en las personas que se atrevían a interponerse en su recorrido.

Cuando finalmente el avión apagó sus motores la puerta principal se abrió, y del interior bajó una joven pelirroja de tez blanca y aspecto elegante, una segunda persona bajó, un joven moreno y alto.

- Lily, espera – dijo Will alcanzándola y tomando su brazo y logrando que se voltease a verlo - ¿Estas bien?

- Claro¿Por qué habría de estar mal? – contesto con frialdad.

- No lo sé, no has dicho una sola palabra en todo el viaje, normalmente no eres así.

- Sólo estoy cansada, Will, quiero llegar a casa y descansar.

- Lo sé, cariño, pensé que te gustaría la idea de viajar en avión – el semblante del joven se veía visiblemente triste por no poder agradarla.

- Lo sé, Will – esta vez el tono de voz de Lily era más calido, era casi una caricia – ha sido interesante, ahora volvamos a casa. – ella tomó la mano de su esposo y salieron del aeropuerto hacia el auto que tenían aparcado esperándolos, habían optado por movilizarse al estilo muggle, sólo por hacer las cosas de forma de diferente.

Finalmente llegaron a la mansión Atwood, al entrar se encontraron con una pequeña elfina que los recibía y tomaba sus abrigos.

- Hola Mimy – la elfina sonrió antes de responder.

- Bienvenido a casa Sr. Atwood – dijo haciendo una referencia.

- Mimy, me conoces desde que nací, no podrías sólo llamarme Will, antes lo hacías, eso me hace muy feliz.

- Lo siento, Señor Will, es que la Sra. Atwood me ha prohibido tomarme esas atribuciones – respondió temblando ligeramente.

- Pues yo te he dado el permiso, así que desde ahora me llamarás por mi nombre – la elfina volvió a hacer una graciosa reverencia, luego se puso frente a Lily que venía distraída.

- Srta. Evans¿Quiere usted algo de cenar? – dijo Mimy con tono cariñoso.

- Ella es la Sra. Atwood, Mimy, no recuerdas que nos hemos casado hace una semana – Will miraba a la pequeña elfina ruborizarse levemente y asentir con vergüenza.

- Mimy lo recuerda, Sr. Will, pero Mimy no puede llamarla Sra. Atwood – dijo con voz temerosa.

- ¿Por qué no puedes? – dijo Will con el ceño fruncido.

- Porque la Sra. Atwood, dijo que ella era la única Sra. de la casa, la única con la sangre lo suficientemente limpia como para serlo – Ante tal respuesta el rostro de Will se crispó de rabia, su madre no se cansaba de molestar a Lily, tratando de hacerla sentir inferior, miró de reojo a su esposa, pero se veía ida, perdida en sus más profundos pensamientos. Desde el matrimonio que tenía la misma actitud de ensoñación, perdida en sus pensamientos.

- Mimy, no te preocupes, me da igual que no puedas llamarme Sra. Atwood, de hecho no me gusta ese apelativo, me sabe a vieja amargada, así que puedes llamarme simplemente Lily, y con eso me harías muy feliz – Lily terminó sus palabras con una sonrisa sincera dedicada a la elfina, que la observaba con adoración.

- Sra. Lily – dijo algo avergonzada - ¿Quiere usted servirse algo?

- No, Mimy, estoy muy cansada y hemos comido algo en el avión, así que no te preocupes. – Dicho esto, Mimy hizo una reverencia y se fue a la cocina, Lily miró a Will y añadió – Cariño, me iré a dormir, mañana tengo que levantarme temprano para…

- ¡Que¿Irás a trabajar? – dijo el moreno levemente alterado, mirándola fijamente.

- Pero, Will no puedo dejar botado mi trabajo tanto tiempo – respondió la pelirroja como si no entendiese la actitud de su esposo, porque a ella se le hacía de lo más lógico.

- Liliann estas de vacaciones, Brian así lo dijo, además tú tienes que recuperarte

- ¿Recuperarme? Will deja ya esa estupidez, estoy bien, has estado toda la semana tratándome como si en cualquier momento me fuese a quebrar, detesto esa actitud – dijo molesta, cruzándose de brazos mientras caminaba hacia a su habitación y evitar así hacer una escena en público.

- Eso es lo que parece, desde la boda que estas así, tuviste una especie de crisis de pánico luego de que te dejamos descansando – Will la miraba preocupado, mientras Lily tenía un semblante duro y frío – Brian tuvo que darte una poción para calmarte, y la verdad yo no entiendo que te sucedió, desde entonces actúas extraña, incluso creo que ni siquiera disfrutaste el viaje.

- Claro que lo disfruté – mintió Lily – sin embargo creo reconocer que yo no fui la única que se comportó extraña¿O no, William? – Will de inmediato se tensó, trató de sostenerle la mirada a su esposa, pero no por mucho tiempo, la culpa lo tenía tan agobiado que simplemente ya no podía mirarla a los ojos, no como antes.

- Sólo he estado preocupado por ti, por tu forma de reaccionar frente a la presión, nunca pensé que todo lo del matrimonio te estuviese afectando así Lily – Will se acercó a ella tomándola suavemente por los brazos, ella suavizó su mirada ante aquel calido gesto tan típico de él – sólo quiero que estés bien, preciosa. Quisiera que te desahogases y me dieras la oportunidad de ayudarte, sé que mi madre puede ser una bruja desagradable – Lily sonrió levemente – hubiese dado cualquier cosa porque toda esa burocracia no te afectase, pudimos hacer una boda sencilla, sólo tú y yo, tus amigas y mis amigos, no necesitábamos nada más – ante esas palabras Lily abrazó con fuerza a su esposo mientras las lágrimas empapaban su rostro pálido.

Will se limitó a abrazarla, acariciarle la espalda suavemente, tranquilizándola, apoyándola incondicionalmente, sabía que algo no estaba bien, pero no la presionaría para que se lo contase, ella tenía todo el derecho a tener secretos, así como él los tenía y estos le torturaban en todo momento.

Lily se sentía tranquila y protegida en sus brazos, de aquella forma podía aplacar la angustia que se apoderaba de ella cada cierto tiempo.

Su luna de miel había sido muy diferente de lo que ambos habían planeado, viajaron al Caribe, a una playa recóndita y paradisíaca

Aquel lugar era el rincón perfecto para los enamorados, se hospedaron en un hotel mágico exclusivo y elegante, todo era surreal, todo menos lo que los recién casados sentían.

Will agobiado por la culpa y el remordimiento, Lily triste y angustiada por su último encuentro con James.

- Pequeña¿te encuentras mejor? – la voz aterciopelada del moreno devolvió a Lily a la realidad

- Sí, estoy mucho mejor – la pelirroja esbozo una sonrisa de agradecimiento, ahora se sentía en paz, porque ese hombre la amaba, y se merecía lo mejor que ella pudiese darle, incluso más – Gracias, mi amor.

- De nada, pequeña, ahora ve a descansar, yo iré pronto a acompañarte – Will besó los labios de su esposa con ternura, abrazándola aún, no había día que no agradeciese la posibilidad de estar así de cerca de una mujer como ella.

Dicho esto, Will salió de la habitación, Lily liberó el aire que quedaba en sus pulmones y se dedicó a observar su nuevo dormitorio.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Allie caminaba con tranquilidad hacia la chimenea de su departamento, lanzó polvos flu a la hoguera y las llamas se tornaron verdes.

- Val¿Estas ahí? – preguntó la cabeza castaña a través del fuego en la chimenea del departamento de Valentina.

- Sí, Allie¿te sucede algo? – en su rostro se notaba la preocupación

- No, yo estoy bien, creo que la que necesita nuestra ayuda es Lily, me ha enviado una lechuza, llegó esta tarde, le dije que nos reuniésemos en tu casa¿Te parece?

- ¿Ahora?

- Sí, en unos 15 minutos, yo aún debo terminar unas acusaciones, pero estaré ahí a la hora acordada.

- Esta bien, nos vemos aquí. Espero que Lily este bien

- Yo también.

La castaña salió del fuego y se encaminó a su escritorio, donde llevaba trabajando en un nuevo caso toda la tarde.

Pero antes de que alcanzara a llegar a la puerta, sonó el timbre de la puerta principal, entonces recordó que Richy vendría con unos papeles que le hacían falta.

- Richy, no necesitas tocar el timbre – dijo la castaña antes de abrir la puerta – sabes perfectamente que…

- ¿Qué es lo que Richy sabe perfectamente? – sin duda esa no era la voz de Richard, sino más bien una voz que el corazón de Allie se alegró de escuchar.

- ¡Tú! – fue lo único que logró articular, los pulmones de Allie se quedaron sin aire con la sorpresa.

- Veo que esperabas a tu noviecito¿interrumpí algún plan romántico? – dijo Sirius con frialdad, entrando al departamento y cerrando la puerta tras de si, Allison no podía moverse, su cerebro enviaba las ordenes, pero sus músculos simplemente no reaccionaban.

- No es algo que te incumba, Black – al fin le salían las palabras y se alegró de que no demostrasen la guerra que se libraba en su interior.

- Te equivocas, Clark

- Hace mucho que decidiste salir de mi vida, desde ese instante lo que yo haga o deje de hacer con mi vida no te concierne, así que sal ahora mismo de aquí.

- No – dijo el merodeador sin inmutarse siquiera, paso al living y se sentó en el sofá como si fuese lo más natural del mundo, luego se dedicó a observarla detenidamente, en ese momento Allie se arrepintió de llevar sólo una camiseta sin mangas y un pantaloncillo corto que no le cubría ni la mitad del muslo.

- ¿Cómo que no? Que te crees Black! Esta no es tu casa, lárgate ya! – bramó molesta tratando en vano de no sonrojarse ante la mirada escudriñadora de Sirius.

- Por Merlín, mujer. Es que acaso no podemos tener una conversación tranquila, entre amigos.

- Ja! No me hagas reír, tú y yo nunca hemos sido amigos, y mucho menos ahora – Sirius parecía no escucharla, y prosiguió.

- Dime, Allie¿hace cuanto estas de novia con "Richy"? – dijo burlón

- Es Richard, para ti Black, y ¿estas sordo o el pelo no te deja escuchar?, te he dicho que mi relación con Richard y mi vida no te incumben.

- Contéstame Allison¿hace cuanto estas con él? – Sirius sabía que esa no era la mejor forma de encararla, mucho menos si quería recuperarla, pero los celos le cegaban.

- Eso no te interesa – si él pensaba que ella le soltaría toda la información así como así, estaba muy equivocado, además en el estado mental en que se encontraba, inventar algo medianamente creíble se le hacia en extremo difícil.

- Tengo la sensación de que me estas mintiendo, Allie, dices que estas de novia con Diggory sólo para molestarme – la tranquilidad con que decía esas palabras era sorprendente, incluso había un leve tono burlesco en lo que decía.

- Ni lo sueñes, Black, mi vida siguió adelante después del error que cometí contigo, y ya que insistes tanto, Richard y yo cumpliremos pronto 7 años de noviazgo – eso fue un golpe bajo para el merodeador de ojos grises, porque eso significaba que al poco tiempo de que ellos terminaron, Allie había comenzado su relación con Richard.

La expresión burlesca que tenía Sirius en su rostro se perdió inmediatamente, y fue reemplazada por otra mucho más peligrosa.

Sirius se levantó con agilidad, y sin que Allie pudiera darse cuenta se encontraba contra la pared, con las manos firmemente agarradas por el merodeador y afirmadas también contra la pared, mientras Sirius la aprisionaba con su cuerpo.

El corazón de la castaña se desbocó, si antes latía con fuerza, ahora simplemente parecía querer salir de su pecho, con sólo sentir el tibio aliento de Sirius sobre sus labios y la presión de su cuerpo contra el suyo, perdió parte del poco juicio que le quedaba desde que lo vio en la puerta.

- ¿Dices que inmediatamente después de que terminamos, te enrollaste con ese idiota? – dijo el moreno con voz grave y amenazante.

- Ya lo ves, Black. No eres tan difícil de olvidar como piensas – aún con su cuerpo rindiéndose ante los encantos de aquel hombre, la mente de Allie se rehusaba a caer en sus brazos como una adolescente, y finalmente de sus labios salía lo mejor que sabía hacer, después de besarlo, y eso era desafiarlo.

- No te creo, nena – siseó el merodeador entre molesto y excitado por la posición – tu cuerpo dice todo lo contrario, incluso después de 7 años¿Es acaso que Richy no sabe satisfacerte como yo lo hacía? – Allison se enfureció¿Quién diablos se creía él para llegar años después a decirle que ella era una insatisfecha?

- Ni lo pienses, cariño, Richard sabe miles de formas de darme placer, un placer que antes de él no tenía idea que existía – esa fue una daga directa al ego del merodeador, Allie pudo ver como se oscurecían esos ojos plateados que ella tanto extrañaba.

- Ahora verás quien es el verdadero maestro, nena – dijo con furia antes de apresar el cuerpo de Allie posesivamente, besándola con fuerza.

Allie trató de liberarse, pero no tuvo la menor oportunidad de escapar de los brazos del merodeador, ella trató de empujarlo colocando sus manos en el pecho de Sirius, pero cuanto más se resistía, él con más fuerza la sujetaba.

Su única defensa era la inmovilidad, entonces sintió los labios tibios de Sirius sobre los suyos, trató de mantenerse impasible, de ignorar el calor que irradiaba el cuerpo del moreno.

Los labios de Sirius pedían una respuesta, y sus propios labios, escapando a su férreo control mental, comenzaron a responderle con la misma intensidad, no pudo evitarlo, su cuerpo parecía actuar por si solo, antes de poder darse cuenta ya había rodeado el cuello del merodeador con sus brazos.

Su cuerpo la estaba traicionando y Sirius lo sabía.

Sin previo aviso, Sirius la levantó del suelo y ella sólo atino a cruzar sus piernas alrededor de las caderas del moreno, sin dejar de besarse con necesidad, con aquella necesidad mutua por años aplacada, la misma necesidad que ahora les consumía.

Un golpe sonoro en la puerta logró traerlos a la realidad y sorprenderlos a punto de llegar al sillón.

Allie se alejó de Sirius como si se hubiese quemado, y antes de que el merodeador pudiera hacer algo, ella ya le apuntaba con su varita mientras intentaba normalizar su respiración.

De pronto se escucho la voz de Richard

- ¿Allie¿Estas ahí? –

Allison miró la puerta asustada, se volvió a mirar a Sirius y con la varita le señalo la chimenea donde aún crepitaban las llamas con fuerza.

Insonorizó la casa antes de decir:

- Vete, Sirius, no quiero volver a verte, y si Richard llega a enterarse de algo de lo sucedido aquí atente a las consecuencias, porque ya no soy la niña estúpida con la que podías jugar, a la que puedes enamorar y botar cuando se te venga en gana. Tú tomaste una decisión años atrás, ahora es demasiado tarde para retractarte. ¡Ahora largo! – gritó la castaña, mientras las lagrimas amenazaban con nublar su visión, no tenía intención de mostrar debilidad ante nadie, mucho menos frente a él.

- Allie, las cosas cambiaron, yo…

- Tú nada… me vale que hayas cambiado, te lo dije una vez y te lo repito, tuviste una oportunidad, fue la primera y la última, no fui yo quien te la quitó, fuiste tú mismo. Ahora vete de aquí y estas advertido, Black, no querrás verme enojada, porque si en el colegio era peligrosa, ahora lo soy más aún.

Sirius la miró fijamente, en sus ojos podía verse el desafío, esto acababa de comenzar y ahora él sabía que había mucho más oculto detrás de esa imagen gélida e impasible y él iba a quitársela. El merodeador se acercó a la chimenea y desapareció entre llamas verdosas.

Allison se dejó caer en el sillón, quitó el hechizo y abrió la puerta, todo en un mudo movimiento de varita, cuando Richard finalmente la vio, se acercó en dos largos pasos y la abrazó, sin decir nada, mientras Allison dejaba libre todas sus emociones contenidas.

&&&&&&&&&&

- ¿Qué le habrá sucedido a Allie?

- No lo sé, Lily – dijo Val mirando preocupada su reloj – ha dicho que vendría en 15 minutos, y ha pasado más de una hora.

- Sugiero que vayamos a su departamento ahora – Lily sonrió intentando tranquilizar a su amiga – quizás con tanta ley y acusaciones, se ha emocionado y ha olvidado por completo que nos reuniríamos aquí.

- No lo sé, tengo un mal presentimiento – dijo Val levantándose y lanzando polvos a la chimenea, atravesó las llamas, seguida de Lily.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

- Oye Prongs¿no has visto a Sirius? – preguntó el merodeador de ojos dorados a su amigo al llegar al living mientras este miraba sin poner atención la televisión.

- Salió esta mañana y no ha regresado – respondió James sin mirar.

- ¿Estas bien?

- Por supuesto, Moony, esta tevilesion es entretenida – dijo sin entusiasmo, y es que a decir verdad, desde hace una semana nada le hacia sentir bien.

- Se llama Televisión, James, y ya ha pasado una semana¿pretendes quedarte deprimido de por vida?

- No, porque voy a recuperarla – expresó con convicción el moreno.

- Y ¿has pensado en alguna forma de lograr eso?

- Sí, he tenido algunas ideas muy útiles – Remus sonrió ante la tenacidad de su amigo, podía parecer una Guerra perdida, pero él estaba dispuesto a luchar.

- Ninguna causa esta perdida, si hay un tonto que pelee por ella – respondió el licántropo con veracidad.

Y antes de que James pudiese decir algo más, las llamas de la chimenea se tornaron azules si de ellas salió un abatido Sirius Black, aun cuando tenía una sonrisa en sus labios, sus ojos grises denotaban confusión.

- Padfoot! – dijo James mirándolo detenidamente - ¿Estas bien?

- No lo sé – dijo sin más, antes de dejarse caer en el sofá en frente de James, mientras Remus analizaba la expresión del recién llegado, sus sentidos estaban más despiertos debido a la cercanía de la luna llena, por eso el remolino de pensamientos del moreno era casi palpable para él.

- ¿Qué ha sucedido con Allison? – preguntó Remus, mientras sus ojos dorados brillaban con intensidad. Sirius lo miró sorprendido, luego esbozo una sonrisa cómplice, mientras James los miraba y sonrió al comprender la conexión.

- Nos besamos – dijo sonriendo, comos si hubiese ganado el premio mayor de la lotería.

- Joder!, Padfoot¿Cómo lo haces? A mi Lily no me quiere ver ni en pintura, hasta se casó y tú ya te enrollaste con Allison – bufó molesto, mientras un brilló burlón bailaba en los ojos grises de Sirius.

- ¿Qué puedo decir, Jimmy? El que sabe, sabe – dijo antes de cruzar los brazos detrás de su cabeza, estirándose al mismo tiempo, lo que le dio tiempo a James de lanzarle lo primero que pilló cerca, que resultó ser el cojín del sillón en el que estaba sentado, y lo miraba con un brillo asesino.

- Déjate de idioteces, Sirius, y ¿dinos que ha pasado?, porque la verdad no tienes cara de haber llegado muy lejos hoy – dijo casi sin querer Remus, con expresión traviesa.

- Esta bien, es cierto nos besamos, luego que me dijo que cumplirá 7 años de noviazgo con "Richy"…

- Y decías que era Lily quien había practicado todas las posiciones del kamasutra – murmuró como si nada James, a lo que Sirius respondió lanzando una mirada asesina.

- Al menos esta lo suficientemente cuerda como para no casarse – replicó mordaz.

- ¡Ya basta! – exclamó Remus molesto - ¿quieres explicar que sucedió de una puta vez?

- Ya, no te sulfures, que el lobo se te puede subir a la cabeza – respondió Sirius – bueno, antes de que Allie y yo pudiésemos hacer algo más, su novio tocó la puerta y nos arruinó el momento, y Joder! Que buen momento – dijo recordando el sabor de los besos de la castaña.

- ¿7 años de novia? – preguntó incrédulo James

- Es lo que me dijo, antes de amenazarme con no decir nada de lo sucedido, dijo que yo había perdido mi oportunidad, y que esa había sido la primera y la última.

- Uff creo que conociéndola, cumplirá su palabra – acotó Remus

- Eso es lo que no entiendo – exclamó Sirius ofuscado y molesto a la vez – sus palabras dicen una cosa y sus reacciones y su cuerpo dicen otra totalmente diferente.

- Y ¿Qué harás?

- Esto es un desafío, Prongs, y yo siempre gano – dijo con convicción Sirius. Porque aunque le pesase, él era un Black, y los Black no saben de derrotas, menos si es algo que realmente quieren.

- Bienvenido a la senda de lo utópico – dijo James con pesar.

- ¿7 años? – dijo pensativo el castaño, recordando las cartas que se enviaba con Val, donde a veces ella mencionaba a sus amigas, y estaba seguro de algo, si Allison estaba de novia, no era desde hace tanto tiempo – Es extraño, Val nunca dijo… - tras eso los dos merodeadores se levantaron de golpe y observaron a su amigo peligrosamente.

- ¿Qué es lo que sabes, Moony? – dijeron al unísono James y Sirius.

&&&&&&&&&

La escena que vieron al entrar fue como poco extraña, Allison, la más fría e implacable de las tres amigas, estaba sentada en el sillón, escondiendo el rostro con sus manos, a sus pies arrodillado, su mejor amigo y compañero de trabajo, Richard Diggory le hablaba suave y pausadamente, intentando calmarla.

- Richard¿Qué ha sucedido? – Dijo Lily alarmada, mientras ambas amigas corrían a abrazar a Allie, y ella se apoyaba en el vientre de Val que estaba de pie junto a la castaña acariciando su cabello.

- Chicas, Gracias a Merlín que están aquí, aún no sé lo que le sucede, llevo cerca de una hora intentando calmarla, nunca la había visto así – dijo Richard, mirando preocupado a Allie – aunque sospecho que todo tiene que ver con el regreso del pasado.

Lily y Valentina miraron al joven, sabían a lo que se refería, y extrañamente, la castaña no parecía ser la única afectada.

Ambas conocían poco a Richard, pero si algo sabían de él, es que estaba enamorado de Allison, aunque ella no se diera ni por enterada, el abogado cumplía a cabalidad su papel de mejor amigo, pero en momentos como ese, era difícil disociar el dolor de él y el de Allie.

- Esta bien, Richard, nosotras nos encargaremos desde aquí – dijo con suavidad Val, tomando el hombro del mago – lo mejor será que nos dejes hablar con ella

- Pero, pero¿Estará bien? – dijo con un hilo de voz

- Lo estará, ya la conoces, es la más fuerte que conozco, ya verás como mañana será la misma Allie de siempre – la voz de Valentina era reconfortante y tranquilizadora, Richard asintió levemente. Volvió a arrodillarse frente a la castaña para despedirse.

- Allie, ahora debo irme, te dejo en mejores manos, así que pórtate bien y no las maltrates demasiado – Allie levantó levemente su rostro, apartando sus manos y esbozando una leve sonrisa – no quiero tener que defenderte en el tribunal por cometer alguna de tus locuras – el rubio sonreía sinceramente, tratando de hacerla sonreír a ella – mejor tómate el día libre mañana, ve a comprar nuevas túnicas y esas cosas – Allie le miró molesta, claramente ella no era del tipo de mujer que perdía el tiempo en el shopping, él rió, besó la mejilla de la castaña y le desordenó el cabello, antes de despedirse de Val y Lily, y salir del departamento.

- Allie, por Merlín¿Qué sucedió? – preguntó preocupada Lily

Finalmente, Allison levantó el rostro, tenía el poco maquillaje que llevaba en los ojos, corrido a causa de las lágrimas, los ojos hinchados y cristalinos, las mejillas rojas y el labio inferior temblaba levemente.

La castaña, atinó a pasarse las manos por los ojos intentando ocultar lo evidente, Val convocó un paquete de pañuelos y se los tendió a su amiga. Allie se limitó a secarse las lágrimas, sonarse e intentar normalizar su respiración, esperando que con esos minutos el nudo que tenía en la garganta le permitiese hablar sin tartamudear y estallar el llanto nuevamente.

- Maldito maquillaje, gasté cerca de 15 galeons en esta porquería y aún así se corre con unas pocas gotas de agua, imagínate si hubiese sido la lluvia – bufó molesta, tratando de calmar el ambiente tenso. Sus amigas sonrieron.

- Allie – dijo Lily con expresión grave en su rostro – debo decirte algo – Allie se asustó y la miró fijamente – te han estafado amiga, 15 galeons por ese maquillaje es un robo! – finalizó con falsa indignación mientras sus dos amigas dejaban escapar unas carcajadas sinceras.

Las tres amigas, se sentaron en el sillón más grande del living, con Allie en el centro

- ¿Qué? – dijo molesta – no me miren así, es que no tengo derecho a llorar un poco, son mis días sensibles

- ¿Por quien nos tomas, Allison Clark? – dijo Lily molesta

- Por nadie en especial, Liliann Evans – respondió, no por nada ella era la mejor desafiando a la gente, a demás le gustaba quedarse con la ultima palabra, por eso era abogada y aspirante a Jueza.

- Ya déjense de idioteces, las dos – exclamó Val, aquella severa mirada violeta, les recordó a las dos amigas, a la profesora Mcgonagall, en ese estado no era recomendable hacerla enojar – Ambas han tratado de hacerse las fuertes esta ultima semana, Lily tú no quisiste decirnos que sucedió mientras "descansabas" en el matrimonio, y tú, Allie, te comporta igual que ella¡por Merlín!, que creen que soy idiota, pues lamento recordarle, a ambas – dijo mirándolas fijamente, en especial a Lily que se hacia la desentendida – que soy la única rubia con cerebro, y no sólo eso, también sé usarlo. Así que ¿a quien creen que engañan? –

- Bueno… - empezó a decir Lily

- Es que… - Trató de explicarse Allie.

- Ni lo intenten, si hay algo que conozco más que a mi misma y al periodismo, es a ustedes dos, así que si pensaban excusarse, pues pierden su tiempo, yo sé cual es su problema, y se resume a dos palabras: Los Merodeadores – ahí, en simples palabras, estaban descritas los problemas de ambas, lo sabían, ya no podían negárselo a si mismas, pero reconocerlo era un paso que ni Lily ni Allie estaban dispuestas a dar.

- Creo que lo mejor será que hablemos de esto otro día – intentó la castaña, antes de ser fulminada por unos ojos violeta – esta bien, esta bien, tú ganas, pero en honor a la cronicidad de los hechos creo que Lily debe hablar primero – Lily se volteo a mirarla enojada.

- Ni creas que por la "cronicidad de los hechos" te salvaras de contarnos que sucedió aquí – dijo Val amenazadoramente, mientras Allie alzaba los hombros como diciendo "yo jamás pretendí eso, es más me ofende que pienses eso de mi", la rubia se giró a mirar a la pelirroja – y bien, Lily, cuéntanos¿Qué sucedió después de que te dejamos en aquella habitación, supuestamente descansado?

- Pues – A pesar de haber estado una semana recordando todas y cada una de las palabras de James en aquella ocasión, era inexplicablemente más difícil decirlas – he visto a Potter – Val bufó.

- Eso lo imaginaba, Lily, dinos ¿que sucedió? – la pelirroja suspiró, y dejó que todos sus pensamientos se escapasen, la angustia, la desesperación, todo. Se desahogó y descubrió que eso era exactamente lo que necesitaba.

- Mujer, como pudiste guardarte todo eso – dijo molesta Allie

- Pues no hables mucho tú, que ya será tu turno de decir la verdad – la castaña se cruzó de brazos e hizo un gesto de indignación.

- Y ¿Cómo te sientes ahora? – preguntó Val.

- Confundida, molesta, herida, furiosa, agobiada, enfadada, contrariada… ¿mencioné lo molesta que estoy?

- Creo que sí Lily – dijo Val armándose de paciencia - ¿Qué piensas hacer?

- ¿Qué pienso hacer de que? – preguntó la pelirroja

- Vamos, Lily, el caribe te ha vuelto lenta, con James¿que harás con él?

- ¡Nada! – exclamó indignada Lily - ¿Qué esperabas que hiciera¿Que me lanzase a sus brazos y le dijese que no importa que se haya desaparecido 7 años, para aparecer justo el día de mi boda? Soy una mujer casada¡¿lo olvidan?! Y aunque no lo estuviese, jamás le perdonaría lo que ha hecho – Allie y Val cruzaron miradas – y no se miren así, hablo en serio¿es que acaso él no se ha burlado de mí lo suficiente?

- Primero que todo, Lily, déjame decirte, que desde un principio pensé que lo de tu matrimonio no era una buena idea, no porque se me hubiese pasado por la mente que ese pedazo de cretino fuese a volver, sino porque aunque no quieras reconocerlo, sigues sintiendo cosas por él, y casarte no iba a borrar esos sentimientos, además aunque me detestes por lo que te diré, no creo que Will sea el mago más indicado para ti.

- Y dime, Allie¿Quién es el mago indicado para mi? – respondió la pelirroja encarando a su amiga.

- Sé que me arrepentiré de decir esto, pero creo que Potter, con todo y lo cretino que es, es el indicado para ti, aunque no te merezca.

- Y entonces ¿que?, estoy destinada a quedarme sola, porque el único idiota indicado para mi no me merece, pues me niego a eso, estoy casada con Will y soy feliz con él, porque te puedo asegurar que es mucho mejor hombre que Potter.

- Chicas, ya basta, no discutan – terció Val, pero nadie parecía oírla.

- Así que eres feliz con Will, entonces, dime Lily¿como estuvo la luna de miel en el caribe? – la ironía de Allie era latente en cada palabra, pero Lily no se dejó intimidar.

- Ha sido fantástica, Allison

- Chicas…

- ¿En serio?, entonces, dime¿finalmente se acostaron juntos? – Allie miraba fijamente a la pelirroja.

- Allison – reprendió Val a la castaña

- Yo…yo… sí – respondió con poca convicción.

- Lily, mírame – dijo Allie, arrodillándose frente a la pelirroja, que hacia grandes esfuerzos para no llorar – yo no quiero hacerte sufrir, ni sacarte en cara nada, porque tú estas muy por encima de esas estupideces, pero yo te entiendo, yo sé lo que estas pasando, nadie con un mínimo de corazón sería indiferente a lo sucedido justo antes de irte de luna de miel, ni yo misma he podido estar con alguien después de Sirius – y ahora era el turno de Allie de luchar por contener las lágrimas, mientras sus amigas abrían las bocas en señal de asombro – tú al menos lo intentaste, eres más valiente que yo, pero no sigas mintiéndote, no te lo mereces – Allie abrazó con fuerza a Lily, eran dos corazones heridos intentando sanarse.

- ¿Ha sido él? – preguntó con dulzura Val - ¿Sirius ha venido aquí después de que hablamos por la chimenea? – Allie se separó ligeramente del abrazo de la pelirroja y asintió con perladas gotas surcando su rostro, haciendo que sus ojos azules se viesen aún más profundos

- Ese desgraciado se atrevió a venir aquí, lo mataré – siseo Val con rabia, nunca la habían visto así de molesta.

- ¿A que ha venido? – preguntó Lily con voz ahogada por el llanto.

-Vino a averiguar que tan seria es mi relación con Richard, cuando le dije que cumpliríamos 7 años de noviazgo, y que no había sido difícil olvidarlo, me pilló desprevenida y me besó – dijo Allie tocándose los labios de forma refleja, sus amigas le miraban incrédulas, ambas creyeron, incluso Lily, que la pelirroja estaba en más peligro de recaer en los brazos de un merodeador, pero jamás pensaron que Allie fuese la primera en tropezar con la misma piedra – yo no pude evitarlo, para cuando me di cuenta tenía mis piernas alrededor de su cintura y nos besábamos, si no fuese por Richard que ha golpeado la puerta en ese mismo instante, les juró chicas, que vuelvo a caer en las redes de Black, estuve a nada de perder el control, yo no entiendo… no…

- Y ¿Qué hiciste? – preguntó Lily preocupada

- Alcance a tomar mi varita, le amenace con ella para que se fuera, le dije la verdad y lo obligue a irse, luego no pude más que llorar y dejar pasar a Richy.

- ¿Cuál es esa verdad que le dijiste?

- La única que hay, Val, que él tuvo su primera y única oportunidad conmigo, y él hizo que se convirtiese en la última, yo no confió en él, siempre supe que el gran Sirius Black, el mujeriego y poco comprometido merodeador de ojos grises, no cambiaría, menos por mi, y vamos¿Cuánto le duró la monogamia¿un mes¿dos meses? – las lagrimas seguían cayendo del rostro de Allie - ¿Cómo pude pensar que él iba a querer comprometerse? Él era y es un alma libre¿Quién soy yo para encarcelarlo?

- No digas eso Allie, estoy segura que Sirius hubiese hecho cualquier cosa por ti, estaba enamorado de ti – finalizó Val, Allie negó con la cabeza.

- No, Val, Sirius no era como Remus, no estaba dispuesto a perder su libertad, su estilo de vida, hay mucho de esos días que son un misterio para mi, y admitámoslo, solo fui una conquista más, una de tantas.

- Tienes razón, Allie, también hay muchas cosas que no entiendo, no sé porque Potter insiste en decir que no sabe lo que hizo, y considerando que él estaba ahí, dudo que no sepa, a menos que tenga amnesia o haya muerto su única neurona, pero me inclino más por la segunda opción – dijo pensativa Lily, con una mano en el mentón, mientras Allie sonreía.

- En fin, no hay forma de conocer lo que sucedió en el pasado, y no quiero seguir revolviéndolo más con malos recuerdos, nos queda el presente, porque el futuro sigue siendo incierto – finalizó Allie con una sonrisa sincera, agotada con todo los sucedido y con todas las verdades dichas allí, aunque dolorosas, era un alivio poder compartirlas entre las tres.

- Creo que si hay una forma, chicas, es peligrosa, pero si están dispuestas podemos intentarlo – dijo pensativa la rubia.

- Val ¿de que hablas? – dijo Lily

- Del pasado, de conocer la verdad

- Eso es imposible, Val

- No, Allie, no lo es, hay una forma de volver atrás¿Están dispuestas a correr ese riesgo?

* * *

_Bien, sé que ha quedado algo interesante, pero es la idea._

_El siguiente capítulo no esta escrito, así que me tardaré un poco más en actualizar, pero no creo que les moleste esperar un poquito ¿o si?_

_Si tienen algún comentario, o ganas de lanzarme tomates, huevos o lo que se les antoje, pueden hacerlo dandoles al botoncito que dice Go! que esta justo bajo mis palabras, Estoy segura que quieren presionarlo._

_Besos._

_Jaqui _


End file.
